


Sweet Little Vampire

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	Sweet Little Vampire

Chapter 1

My name is Detina Carnal my last name is strange but considering i am a Vampire girl, my last name doesn't sound too bad.   
I have met Vampires with much nastier last names believe me.  
I think i look very normal for a teenage girl, i have long black locks that reach my waist.   
I get my hair color from my mother's side of the family.   
I have bright green eyes that glow slightly in the dark, my skin is pale but clear and i have white teeth with of course little fangs.   
Most Vampire families are full of composed, cruel and dangerous people but my family is different. I have a big sister her name is Cherry but of course that was not her birth name once she was old enough she changed her name to Cherry both me and mum thought that was a stupid idea.   
But my sister is a nasty piece of work, she is the kind of girl who puts on too much eye liner, too much eye shadow, too much foundation and says its natural.   
To the sane people who do not believe her she is nasty to them, my big sister is all so the kind that sleeps with any one and all her boyfriends if you can call them that all cheated on her.   
She left when she was sixteen to become a model we never heard of her again and we have not seen her in any model magazines so we guess she failed and ran off some where.   
It's just me and my mother Sibella she has a true Vampire name she was named after her mothers Vampire teacher.   
My mum is the best, she has long black hair that reaches her waist but she keeps it up in a stylish spotty hair band.   
It's only me and my mother.   
My father had an affair with a nasty little werewolf, mum divorced my father and moved us as far away as possible, now we live in the nicest town surrounded by the most beautiful nature.  
Many towns and cities are protected by the sun.  
Witches found a way to make an invisible dome around areas so the sun can never bother a Vampire but you still can get rain, snow and lightning.  
Unlike Humans Immortals can survive a lot more but the sun is a big issue for Vampires like my self.

Me and mum make burning incenses, dried petals in cushions and other incenses we work on.   
We have our own small business we make our stock at home and we sell it in a small shop where we all so sell pendants and throw blankets that have unique pattens on it.   
All the things we make its been handed down the generations of the Carnal family, i help my mum out in the shop and i do deliveries for the shop.   
Our shop's name is "The Magic Fang" our shop logo is a smile with a fang sticking out.   
I have a jacket with the logo on the back i wear it while i do deliveries.   
I enjoy working in the shop and i love working for my mother, every one knows The Magic Fang and a lot of people come to us.   
I remember when i was ten.   
When some one offered my mother a lot of money for our stock, the family secret behind it all and the shop but mum wouldn't sell. This belongs to our family we have been doing it for many years now.   
A lot of people ask us if we ever get driven crazy by our house smelling of incenses but we never let our stock stink out the house. 

Mum has got me into a very nice school with a great reputation its called “Raven Wood Academy” i love the school i started two weeks ago.   
I haven't got any friends and i don't expect i will, i have never had the ability to make friends but i am fine on my own. On my own i can do things much better besides i have my mother and that's all i need.   
My mother has made a friend with the woman next door. Mum is always nice to her, the woman's name is Sally she is a opera singer.   
She works at the opera theater near us, my mother went to watch her once and said that she is an amazing singer.   
Sally is a Vampire as well though she doesn't look like the stereotypical Vampire in her bright colored clothes.   
My mother is still a bit worried about people not liking us.   
It isn't that every one are humans and we are afraid that Vampire hunters will come after us.  
Humans died out many, many years ago. Once every one knew about Immortal creatures they freaked out and sent a all out war against us.   
We gave them enough chances to accept us for who we are but they was having none of it so we had no choice but to take them out.  
We gave Human kind a message, that we would accept them but the ones that would try and kill us and our loved ones would be killed.  
Sounds reasonable enough right?  
You don't go killing somebody just because they are different.  
A lot of people accepted us and more than half of those Humans turned into Immortals anyway.  
The Humans that accepted us, the ones that stayed Human, one by one turn Immortal them selves.  
Immortal kind didn't see it coming and after we destroyed the Humans who was trying to kill us there was no more Humans left.  
Every one are other Immortal beings now.   
Some Vampires talk about what they are and how great it is, some don't just in case of attacks to their homes. We are not too worried about people finding out but some don't like Vampires, my Vampire powers are coming along nicely and I'm learning to control them.  
But i am not a full Immortal i am only half.  
No one is born Immortal if they were the children wouldn't grow because Immortals can't grow old.  
Instead people have children like normal but when that child comes of age, this however can vary you might turn into a full Immortal when you are eighteen or you could turn Immortal when you are thirty.  
The oldest a Immortal can ever turn is thirty and even then they don't look a day over twenty five.  
As Immortal children grow they are not fully Immortal, we call them half Immortal because they are no where near as strong or wise as the average Immortal creature of the Lore.

My mum sat in the front room as she stuffed red cushion's full of dried lavender while i made breakfast, i took out two bottles of blood from the fridge and placed them next to our plates.  
“breakfast is ready” i called politely as i sat down, she sat down and smiled at my manners.  
“so what was your home work about?” my mother asked as she took a bite out of her cherry jam on toast.  
“it was about the difference between good and evil” i told my mother as i unscrewed my bottle of blood and took a sip.   
Mum smiled at me and unscrewed hers and sipped it, she gagged and placed it back on the table.  
“sorry i forgot you like your blood hot” i took the blood away from her and placed it in the microwave.  
“i will never understand the appeal of ice cold blood, how can you stand it?” mum visibly shuddered.  
“i am cold blooded thanks to granddad, i get it from him” i said and gave my her hot blood.   
I adjusted my black school tie as i looked in the mirror making sure that my uniform wasn't out of place.   
My uniform consisted of black and white.   
White school shirt with short sleeves, white long gloves that reached my elbows, black skirt and black and white shoes.   
I brushed my hair and placed a black hair band in my pure black hair, my hair style was a Alice in wonderland hair style and it fitted me so well.   
People say my hair reminds them of a famous Human.   
I went to the kitchen and picked up my bag, my mum picked up the car keys and we both went out side to the black sports car out front.   
We got in the car and put on our belts, mum pushed in a CD with a song called “stupid cupid”. She turned it up as she drove out of our street, mum loves the old human music she said that they were great in that area.  
“i still can't believe my little girl is eighteen” Mum shook her head.  
“you are growing into such a nice young woman” she told me out of the blue.  
“thank you” i frowned.  
Mum doesn't say things like that to anyone.  
She dropped me off and drove off to work, i walked in and went to the library and tried to find a book i really wanted to read, the book was called “the history of vampires”.   
I picked up the book i was looking for and looked at the back of the book.  
“what are you looking for?” asked a male voice in a thick, posh, English accent behind me. I turned to see a guy standing there with butterscotch eyes and dark brown hair, he looked very cute, he also had pointy ears.  
“I'm just looking up on Vampire history, it's for my mothers sake” i told him smiling lightly.  
“i know how you feel, parents are always trying to get you intact with your creature history mine are the same” he chuckled and held up a book that had the title in bold letters “the myth and truth about Fairies”.   
I smiled brightly. He was a fairy, Fairies are known to be kind creatures.  
“so what's your name?” he asked as he smiled at me.  
“my name is Detina Carnal” i said to him, his eye brow rose slightly.  
“ah your a Vampire, i have never met a girl Vamp before that is nice. Some Vampire girls are nasty, they like to live up to the human knowledge of Vampires” i smiled at him kindly and held my book close to me.  
“well i have been brought up to be a kind Vampire, so what's your name?” i asked him.  
“my name is Wesley St Claire its a pleasure to meet you” Wesley bowed to me. I couldn't help it, i laughed softly at him, not many guys have those kind of manners any more and i love how its catching on with Wesley.  
“so you must be the girl who got in because of her brains, lucky you, the only reason i am here is because of my uncle and his wealth and power, all the others at this school are in the same boat as me” Wesley told me, Wesley had a strange aura around like wealth was dripping off of him but he wasn't a snob.  
“so what lesson do you have now?” Wesley asked me.  
“well history with Mr Silver” i told him.   
I never liked Mr Silver he was way too strict for my liking.  
“i have him too would you mind if i walked with you to class?” Wesley asked.  
“i would like that a lot maybe if your near me those girls will leave me alone for a while” i groaned, at this school i get bullied and i don't want to attack them cause i have never been a violent person.  
“let me guess Bonnie and her gang is bothering you. Not that the teacher's will do anything about it” Wesley rolled his eyes and walked me to my history class. 

Wesley sat next to me as Mr Silver shut his book loudly with one hand and looked at the class through his narrowed eyes.  
Mr silver has always reminded me of a raven looking at his prey.  
“i do hope you all have been studying for the test that is coming up soon” he drawled as he glanced around the room.   
“so who will be my first victim” Mr Silver said as he looked at the class with a gaze of steel, every time he says that i shudder.  
“so Miss Carnal” Mr Silver said locking his eyes on me, he just loves to intimidate people, but this time lets see what happens if i don't give in.  
“so what is the difference between a ice wolf and a Iceling?” Mr Silver asked me.  
“well an ice wolf is a lot like a Werewolf but a Ice wolf chooses when it changes into a ice wolf, a Iceling is a person who's body temperature is as cold as ice. They also control some ice powers such as only a hand full of Iceling can control a blizzard but all can control ice. But both are related to ice just by looking at their names” i told him, Mr Silver blinked at me and nodded. After ten minutes of questions being shot every where he continued the lesson with ease.  
“very good now i expect you all have done your homework on the Difference between good and evil” Mr Silver said and collected our home work. Mr Silver set us some work and walked out of the class room cause a teacher wanted to talk to him.  
“oh my god did you see him today, he always look so gorgeous in his uniform” Maria giggled, Maria and her friend Goldina always chat in class mainly about boys and how hot they are.  
“he may be a year older than us but damn he is yummy” Goldina sighed dreamily.  
“what on earth are they talking about?” i asked Wesley, Wesley raised a eye brow at me.  
“you don't know who their talking about i thought you knew, well I'm glad i get to warn you, I just can't believe you don't know who he is” Wesley said shaking his head in utter surprise.  
“you don't know who Drake Ashing is?” Maria and Goldina gasped at me.  
“why?, who is he?” i asked them with little interest.  
“Drake Ashing. The only son of a noble family that has lasted for five hundred years, his family was rumored to of helped the fall of humans in the great war” Maria whispered in a low tone.   
“His family is talented in every thing, part of his family owns a many companies. They are incredible wealthy” Maria gave me a gold digger smile. “They are always raking in cash, he excels in both academics and sports he is the smartest person in school, he gets the top marks and awards in all his classes and as for P.E he is very muscular, he is very good at the fighting competitions” Marina informed me.  
“He is wildly handsome, a famous poet girl who used to be at this school said he was stunning with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter, and the kindness of spring. She stalked him for a whole year” Goldina gossiped.   
“All the girls from the schools here want to date him, not that any one is up to snuff” Goldina seethed.   
“he gets daily proposals of marriage from royal princesses i hear, confessions of love and love letters are countless from both genders. I guess we are not the only ones who like him” Goldina grinned.   
“Even within this week a student council president named Sarah, a inter high school representative named Diamond, daughter of the president of a technology company named Eva, daughter of a billionaire and the billionaire's sister and fifteen others have tried and failed to catch his eye” Maria gossiped “I swear no one ever catches his eye or at least his attention for more than a second. He is totally and completely loved by people every where he goes, lucky bugger. Though i have to feel sorry for him having that Stella girl trying to get him to date her must be a pain.” Maria babbled on and on. Stella was a girl at the school.  
“so he's like famous round here, so what's his personality like?” i asked the girls.  
“he is a charmer” Maria said staring off into space.  
“what creature is he?” i asked Wesley.  
“he is a Feline” Felines are creatures that have cat ears and a cat tail, they also get claws when they get angry, most Felines are very nice but if you do meet that one Feline that could be trouble you should stay away from them.  
Mr Silver came back in the lesson.   
I kept my head down as i got on with my work. Just then i saw a piece of paper on my table. I picked it up to see it as like a little card.

Dear Detina

i haven't known you very long but i think  
the little time we have spent together has   
been amazing i hope you will go out with me.  
X

I felt a little bit of happiness at the fact that some one liked me. All the happiness flew away as i heard some boys snigger behind me. My face fell as i came to the reason why they did it, it was a nasty joke.   
I pasted it to Wesley and he read it and he looked disgusted at the guys behind me once he heard them sniggering.   
I sighed sadly as i went on with my work.

Chapter 2

After the double English lesson i went to my locker and opened it.   
I put my English book away and took out my maths book's. I frowned as i remembered i had to go to the library to get a list of books, i will be needing them for my studying.   
With a sorrowful sigh i headed to the Library as a bunch of boys my age ran down the corridor looking utterly scared, even terrified.   
One of them shoved a school bag in my hands and ran off down the corridor and outside, i looked down at the black stylish boys school bag. I held the handle on it as i noticed the unique style of the bag.   
Who's did it belong too?.   
I looked at the handle of the bag with great curiosity, on the handle in red bold letters was D.A.   
I went down the corridor and walked outside to try and find the guys that gave it to me, but no one was there, it was like the place was deserted.  
Why were they so frightened?, they are from the boxing club for crying out loud.  
“hello sun shine i do believe you have some thing that belongs to me” said a heart crushingly silky voice.   
I turned to see the most handsome person i have ever seen.   
He was tall and i knew he was a year older than me, darkish blond hair brushed into a neat and heart meltingly lovely way. His eyes was electric blue, even though he had his uniform on you could tell he had a six pack and abs you could crush mint on. Which was weird cause even with the most athletic boys can cover up their muscles with their uniforms. His lips looked perfectly sculpted, he had a radiant completion and his skin looked very smooth.   
You could tell he was a Feline cause he had cat ears and a tail both had darkish blond fur on them.  
As he stood there the glare of the outside lights hit him perfectly.  
“some boys gave it to me in the hall” i told him, he smiled.  
“i have no doubt in my mind they did that” he nodded and came over to collect his bag.  
“my name is Drake Ashing” he told me, i threw his bag gently to him and he caught it in one graceful hand.  
“so you know who took it?” i tilted my head to the side.  
“yes, thats why they looked so frightened” Drake explained.  
“hello again” said a voice behind us.   
There stood a guy with dark green eyes with scales all over his body, he was also wearing the school uniform.   
He was a Scale.   
A Scale is an Immortal creature much like any other but a Scale has many likenesses to a snake. They have scales all over their bodies, they have little snake fangs, their claws are small but very sharp and they can be very dangerous. They also have a snake tongue.  
“hello Derek i haven't seen you in a while” Drake said in a tone that was as cold as ice.  
“well no thanks to you, i have already put claim on the Vampire. Step away” Derek told Drake in a very sharp tone.  
Drake paused for a moment then appeared next to me.  
“she doesn't seem to be very familiar with you” Drake snorted and lowered his lips to my ear.  
“do you know him?” Drake hissed in my ear, i shook my head unable to speak from pure shock of what was happening.  
“it seems like you haven't put claim on her that means she is free for the taking” Drake smiled.  
“none the less i will be taking her” Derek said and lunged in a blurring speed. Drake picked me up in a bridal carry as he jumped up on to the roof of the school.  
“your a lot lighter than i assumed” Drake said as he jumped on the another building that belonged to the school.  
“where are you taking me?” i asked him as i struggled in his arms.  
“if you keep moving you might fall, i think you would like to be at the mercy of me than that snake” Drake said to me as he jumped on to another building, His tailed swished as he smirked, i looked up at him and raised a eye brow at him. What on earth was he playing at?.  
“why did you help me?” i asked him.   
Drake stood me on my feet on the roof as he placed his hands in his pockets, he leaned into me.  
“because i can't stand him taking people who don't belong to him” Drake smiled at me, my heart jumped in my chest at what he said.  
“i don't belong to anyone but thanks” i said as i crossed my arms over my chest.  
“hmmm we will see” Derek jumped on to the roof and dashed towards me. Drake stood in front of me and kicked him in the stomach!, sending him flying into the school gate.   
I gasped at Drake, Derek stumbled up on to his feet and brushed off the dust from his uniform.   
The gate had a big dent in it!.  
“i can't believe it” i started then turn to Drake.  
“You dented the school gate!, We are going to get in so much trouble for this” i snapped at Drake.  
“relax my sweet fangs they wont notice not with all the other dents in the gate its always getting dented” Drake said to me, i grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and brought him down to my level.  
“don't call me that” i snapped at him. Drakes face was unreadable.  
“just get me on the ground, I'm going to be late for my class” i told him, Drake looked at me, blinked and then walked around me as he kept his gaze locked on me.  
“what are you a vulture?” i snapped at him.  
“your not in my year, ah you must be the girl that Wesley was raving about, your a year younger than me. How cute” i sighed and hit him over the head with his bag.  
Drake blinked.  
“try not to be patronizing” i responded.  
Drake wrapped an arm around my waist and told me to hang on to him.   
I clutched his shoulders as he jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the floor. I pulled away from him.  
“why is it there is only trouble when boys are near” i rolled my eyes.  
“were not all bad” Drake shrugged.  
“i have to get to my art class” i sighed and closed my eyes as i shook my head and turned to walk away.  
“i will see you later sweet fangs” Drake called to me, i turned around to snap at him again but he was gone.   
I shook my head.

The walk to my Art class was peaceful, thank god.   
Today we are drawing the school field, i sat next to Wesley under a tree as the others sat in groups. I looked up from my sketch book and saw another class painting. I couldn't believe my eyes Drake was in that class.   
Is he stalking me or is it just a coincidence?  
Drake was sitting on the grass as he painted gracefully, i noticed a group of girls was painting him. Oh how i hate fan girls.  
I sighed and gazed at our big school, there were many street lamps that were on the school grounds to brighten up the place.  
“so Drake has his eye on you” Wesley mused out of the blue.  
“why do you say that?” i asked him as Wesley sketched the school's black leafed oak tree.  
“mainly cause he has looked at you five times all ready and I'm pretty sure he is painting you” Wesley chuckled to me as he smiled.  
“so do you like that sort of thing?” Wesley asked me a few minutes later.  
“like what sort of thing?” i asked him back as i looked at him.  
“do you like the sneaky cat like boys?” he shaded the oak tree perfectly.  
“i don't really have a type in guys i don't date” Wesley looked at me in surprise.  
“you have never had a boyfriend?” i smiled at him weakly.  
“thats right, not many people find me appealing” i said as i did some shading.  
“can i ask you some thing?, do Vampires burned in the light?” Wesley asked me.  
“yes we do, but luckily this town has a magic barrier that makes the town night time all the time” i explained to Wesley.  
“sounds complicated but i bet you know what your doing so i wont talk about it any more” Wesley said to me.  
“oh don't worry. Its nice you asked almost no one does in case we bite them, i wish people would stop reading the human knowledge on Vampires” i shook my head.  
“so what are true and what are myths then?” Wesley asked me smiling lightly.  
“well, we can't turn into bats just like you can't turn into a ship. Many of us sleep in coffins but some of us sleep in coffin beds, you know a coffin with a mattress in it or we sleep in normal beds. Holy water does not effect us nor does holy crosses, we are not evil creatures. I might be a creature of the darkness but i am not evil. Like only cause your a fairy doesn't mean you are pure does it, you could become a killer as easily as i could become a saint” i looked at the field and tapped my pencil on my chin.   
“Garlic does not effect us all it does is give us bad breath when we eat it and as for the sun light yes it hurts like hell when were out in it, but we don't burst in to flames it burns us slowly it isn't too terrible to look at first. At first its like your skin is going pink and if your out in it too long then your skin is encrusted with ash. Then if your still out in the sun for another hour to two hours maybe more, then you die of course you can last longer if your a full Immortal” i told him as i sketched some more.  
“damn, it must annoy you that you can't go out in the sun light normally” Wesley said to me as he looked at me.  
“not really I've never known sunlight so i don't think I'm missing out on anything” i said.   
I always felt bad for my ancient Vampires back in the day. 

After the classes for the day had finished i went to my locker and put my books away, i put my bag over my shoulder as i walked out of school.   
I went down the street that was lined with shops and went straight for the Magic Fang.   
The out side of the shop was completely black with the shop door dark purple, with “MAGIC FANG” in bold capital letters on the front of the shop.   
I walked in as the bell of the door jingled, the inside of the shop was all white with dark paintings and wooden shelves with many things on them.   
Our most expensive things were behind glass, we also sold very unique portrait's that was of old Vampires before the humans found out about immortal creatures. I went to the staff only room to find my mother unpacking boxes.  
“i can't believe it they got me the wrong vase's again!” mum snapped.  
“oh hello my darling of darkness, how was school?” my mother asked as she took the flowers out of another box angrily, she always nick named me “darling of darkness”. She always said it had a nice ring to it.  
“it was interesting” i told her and got changed in the small changing room, in to black trousers and a purple top. I also put on my Magic Fang jacket, i came out to see my mum dialing a number.  
Half of the things we sell we make but recently we found a few things that was so nice we had to order them in.  
“yet again you sent me the wrong bloody vases, how hard is it to send me red vases with carvings on them!” my mother yelled down the phone.   
I smiled as i sat behind the counter, i opened a magazine called Vampire dust.   
I heard a faint jingle and a few clogging of shoes about the store after a minute of silence i heard the the jingle again. I looked up to see Maria and Goldina walked into the shop.  
“i knew Lindsey was telling the truth you do work” Maria said to me.  
“i told you she wasn't lying she was working here the other day” Goldina said to Maria.  
“she does have a name you know” i said to Goldina.  
“yea well we don't know it, what is your name?” Maria asked me.  
“my name is Detina Carnal” i told them.  
“ah your a Vamp i didn't know that” Goldina muttered.  
“oh we have to go we are going shopping for a birthday” Maria told me, Goldina linked arms with Maria and walked out.  
“friends of yours?” mum asked, she appeared beside me as she gave me a side glance.  
“not exactly” i said side glancing her back..   
I smiled as i smelled the scent of lavender in the air, this is the life. I looked back down at the magazine. I heard the counter phone ring so i picked it up.  
“hello Magic Fang how may i help you?” i asked in the sweetest way.   
The phone just went end then, i blinked and frowned and put down the phone.  
“who was it?” mum asked me.  
“i don't know they hung up before i could find out, maybe it was a wrong number” i said as went back to the magazine.  
“I'm just going out to collect the correct vase's, it seems the moron can't do it him self, will you be okay by your self?” my mum asked as she put on her Magic Fang jacket.  
“i will be fine” i said happily as i turned the page looking at a picture of a woman and her pearly white teeth advertising a new tooth paste.  
“i trust you my darling of darkness” she said and left the shop.   
I loved how mum trusted me even with her own shop this is why we get along so much she gives me respect and i give her the same. We both trust each other with our lives and now we are more than mother and daughter, we are like friends.   
I turned the page again as i heard the shop door jingle, i didn't look up i didn't want the customer feeling uneasy i always hated it when i was in to a shop they watched me like hawk.  
“hello sweet fangs” a silky voice spoke. I looked up to see Drake standing in front of me.  
“my sources are correct you work here and with your mother i see, i saw her when she walked out” Drake said to me as he looked at the shop.  
“very adorable wouldn't you say” Drake said as gave me a heart melting smile.  
“its not supposed to be adorable its supposed to be magical” i told him.  
“hmmmm i still say its adorable very Vampire like” Drake smirked at me.  
“are you going to buy any thing?” i asked him, Drake rested his arms on the counter and leaned in.  
“I'm sorry about your father, i hope in time you will learn to trust me but in the mean time i am willing to wait” Drake spoke lightly.  
“how do you know about my father?” i asked.  
“i can get information, besides it isn't every day a girl holds your bag” Drake murmured.  
“your impossible” i shook my head.  
“one day you will forget to say no to me and when that day comes i hope you can trust me” Drake licked his sharp teeth and left, i blushed deeply and fanned my self with the magazine. My mother walked in a minute later to see me fanning my self franticly.  
“did you see a hot Vampire model in the magazine?” mother asked as she walked in.  
“yea” i said remembering how his vein bulged in his neck, butterflies stormed my stomach at that moment. I took a break to cool my senses down, after a while it helped. 

After two hours of working we shut up shop.   
Mum shut the shop and went home with me, mum made us some soup. After dinner mum made some quick phone calls while i went to my room, my bedroom walls were light yellow and my bed was white and so was my dressing table. My bed room was very bright.   
I slipped on my light pink cotton night shorts and night top.   
I brushed my hair and put on calming sea music, i always do. My mum said it was very relaxing and it helps with sleepless nights.   
I got in bed as i took one last look at the half moon and shut my curtains, i laid down in bed and sighed happily.   
I snuggled under my puffy quilt and sleep blissfully a sleep. 

Knock . . . knock . . . . knock . . .   
My eyes snapped open as i listened carefully.   
Where was that noise coming from?   
Every thing was dark expect from the glow of the moon.  
I sat up and reached under my bed and grabbed the baseball bat my uncle gave me in case of intruders.   
I slowly sneaked across the room and opened the door, i sneaked through the corridor, it was coming from down stairs.   
With my bat at the ready as i got my senses ready for what ever the intruder would dish out.  
My fangs slowly lengthened as i bared them, i sneaked down the stairs to see a dark figure in our front room hunched over.   
I went up behind the figure and brought the bat crashing down on their head. I heard a groan of pain as the person fell to the floor with a loud thud, i turned on the light quick.   
My jaw dropped to see who it was, it was my father!, he was on the floor holding his head.  
“what the hell is going on down there” my mum growled as she came down the stairs and froze when she saw my dad.  
“he sneaked in” i said to her as i handed her the bat, she held the bat and looked at it.  
“good thing i gave this to you” mum sighed and glared at my father, i sat in the kitchen and took out a bottle of blood.  
“what the hell do you think you are doing sneaking around at night scaring our daughter, you made the decision not to see us any more” mum said harshly. My dad stood up still clutching the back of his head.  
“i know and it was stupid mistake, i want you back Sibella, i want us back together” he said pleadingly.  
“its too late you made up your mind. If you didn't want this then you shouldn't of neglected us, you could of taken care of your family, you could of went to a therapist, you could of not screw that Werewolf in our blood supple closet!” my mother yelled as she did i spat out the blood in the sink.  
“oh my god was that what the smell was” i gagged as i washed my mouth out.   
I could remember the blood supply closet we had smelled of sweat, like some one was working out in it.  
“that was why you threw out all the blood that day i thought you was going through a faze” i said more to my self that my mum.  
“maybe just maybe you couldn't of cheated on me on our expensive sofa” my mother yelled louder.  
“okay I'm going to bed” i said covering my ears and went up stairs.   
I turned on the calming music and went to bed surprisingly enough it wasn't hard getting back to sleep, a calming blissful sleep.

Chapter 3

Once i woke up i went straight into the bath, milk and mango soap my favourite. Once i was clean and dry i put on my uniform and headed down stairs where mum was sitting in the kitchen making pancakes.   
I sat down and looked at her.  
“you okay?” i asked her, i bet she must feel weird since last night was a nightmare.  
“I'm fine, I'm sorry about the blood thing” mum said, i screwed up my face.  
“its okay i will get over it one day” i said shivering, mum put a plate of pancakes in front of me.  
“thank you” i said and tucked into them.  
“Mr Silver is going to tell us today if we did good on our home work” i began.  
“hopefully i do well i did study all day for it and we are going to get the results of last weeks test today so keep your fingers crossed” i said, mum smiled and crossed her fingers.  
“i will be at the shop today and i have sorted the problem out, i will be getting the right stock this time, if not i am going to change where i get my stuff from” 

After we finished our breakfast i grabbed my bag and checked i had every thing i needed.   
Mum grabbed the car keys and took me to the car, once we was sitting mum flicked on a song called “Bad Things”. Mum turned on the car and drove down the street, when we stopped at the stop light mum put on her sunglasses.  
“why do you insist on wearing sunglasses when you can't even go out in the sun?” i rolled my eyes. Once mum dropped me off at school i went to my locker where Wesley was waiting for me.  
“hi Wesley, how are you?” i asked as i opened my locker and took out my maths books.  
My locker had my own little organization my note books where tucked next to my work book, pens in a pouch tucked at the front and the folders were at the back of the locker.  
Not the best way to store things but it's easy for me.   
“pretty good” i replied. I walked to my class with Wesley.   
Every one looked at me in a odd way as me and Wesley sat down.   
Mrs Quinn walked in and gave us our results of the test, i smiled 99% right, i showed Wesley and he smiled he showed me his to see 100% right.  
“well done” i smiled at him.   
“you did good your self” Wesley smiled.  
“i wish i got 100% though” i shrugged. Mrs Quinn started to ask the lesson maths questions.   
I hated it when teachers do this, they put you on the spot and if you can't answer it you feel and look like an idiot.  
“Miss Carnal” Mrs Quinn said, oh no here we go again.  
“what is 3000 + . .” and that's where i lost her as she babbled a bunch of numbers and maybe there was subtract or perhaps a times in what she said that didn't even process in my mind.  
“i . . um” i stuttered.   
Just then, a weird sense of magic flew through me and i ended up blurting out. “600467” i masked my shock pretty well.  
“very good, see class why can't you all be a bit more like Miss Carnal she has obviously been studying hard” Mrs Quinn said to the class disappointed in them.   
Witch magic is the only kind i know, it must have been that, but why would some one help me out.  
Wesley!  
I glanced at him, i didn't know Wesley learned how to do magic.  
But then again i don't really know him.  
Wesley is a Fairy it isn't uncommon for Fairies to know magic.

After my first two classes i went to the library and sat down with my books, not that i could concentrate, i still didn't know facts about what the hell happened in class.  
“hello Vampire, how did your classes go?” Drake asked as he sat opposite to me. Drake crossed his arms and rested them on the table.  
“good” i said simply.  
“anything good happen?” Drake continued.  
“what do you want?” i asked him in a exasperated tone and walked out of the library with Drake hot on my tail.  
“you could at least thank me” i rolled my eyes and went to my locker.  
Drake put his hands in his pockets as his tail swished.  
“thank you for what?” i asked and put my books in my locker.  
“if i didn't get my friend to help you out in class you would of gotten in to trouble and then . .” i turned and looked at him in a flash.  
“what?. . . that was you . . . . you did that? . . why did you do that?” i stuttered and babbled, Drake smiled slyly at me.  
“isn't it obvious?” Drake rose his eye brows at me.  
“no it isn't and i would like it if you didn't do it again” just then i heard groaning behind me i turned to see the nasty guys who sent me the little joke card was being carried to the nurses office by some teachers.  
“bad luck on those kids but i guess they deserved it right” Drake said granting me one of his heart melting smiles.  
“can you stop acting like this, stop trying to trick me cause i wont fall for your boy tricks” i snapped at him.  
“its no trick” Drake said to me in a innocent tone.  
“hello Drake” said a annoying high pitched voice.   
I turned to see a girl Drake's age with light blond hair.  
“I'm busy Stella” Drake said in a soft tone with out looking at her, his eyes glued to me like he found a new type of Lore creature.  
He watched with endless fascination at the organization of my locker.  
“your never too busy for me” Stella said and clung on to his arm.  
I took out my red pen and popped it in my bag, then i shut my locker.  
“well i need to go for my lesson” i said and went to my class.   
I went to class and got on with my work. Wesley past me a bit of paper with a small drawing with me on it, i was wielding a sword and i had one foot on the back of my unconscious opponent. Wesley is quite the artist.  
“thanks” i smiled.  
“your good, maybe you should look in to art courses” i offered, Wesley grinned at that.  
“okay now class today we are learning about the humans against Immortal War the biggest war that we have ever known” Mr Downing said to the class.  
“the Immortal creatures long ago decided it wouldn't take long until the secret of our existence was revealed” Mr Downing started.   
“they hoped that they could share the same planet with the human race, it was about time they lived in harmony. But no matter how many times the Immortals tried to tell humans the that we were peaceful they was having none of it” Mr Downing sigh, he stood in front of his desk.   
“we spent years trying to get the humans trust but we stopped trying when they openly attacked and killed a harmless Immortal child she was only four and they killed her” Mr Downing looked down sadly.   
“the Immortals were enraged to say the least because that child was a princess, a Fairy princess in fact” our teacher looked at us in sadness.  
“she was running after butterflies and then she wasn't she was gunned down” we could see this was a sore subject for our teacher.  
“bullet after bullet was fired into her body until she stopped moving, stopped breathing and then she was dead” Mr Downing spoke gently.  
“her father was fuming when he found out his little girl was brutally killed.  
Of course she wasn't his biological daughter because as all of your know before the war ended their was no way to breed Immortal offspring. So we turned willing humans in to Immortals. I know what you all are thinking, some of us were humans once so why are they so against us?, we asked the human race that so many times but they still wouldn't accept us. The Immortals then found out that humans would never except us for who we are, so we gave them one last warning, one last chance” Mr Silver's eyes turned dark.  
“but they didn't take our warning seriously and so they sent their armies off to kill us. Although their was many humans that wanted to live in harmony with us, so we let them but one by one they wanted to become an Immortal creature. They wanted to know the joys of being a Demon, a Werewolf and so on. The humans that tried to kill us over and over were killed the others turned Immortal by their own accord” Mr Downing told us.  
“Once we won, we made the earth healthy again using our power's we have the home we have right now” our teacher smiled at us.  
There was a knock at the class door and Mr Downing nodded as Drake walked in.  
“ah yes, class the year above us is doing a creature project they choose a person in the school to study the creature they are and how it effect's their life and Drake here is doing his project on some one in this class” Drake smirked lightly as the girls in the class made dreamy faces at him, the girls straightened up their eyes pleading to any god out there that they were the one who he had chosen.  
Oh please give me a break.   
“so Drake who are you doing your project on?” Goldina asked him.  
“Detina Carnal” Drake said in a soft voice.   
My head shot up fast as i stared at him.   
“no” i said whispered quickly.  
Drake sat down on the other side of me, he rested his chin on his hand gracefully and looked at me.   
“no” i said again but in a normal tone.  
Gasps came from every girl in the class wondering what i had that they didn't and guys eyed me oddly wondering what he saw that they didn't.  
“okay now class the when the war ended who was . . . .” Mr Downing went on and on about the war as Drake smiled and started to play with a stray lock of hair that fell out of my neat hair cut.   
I writ in my work book that facts about the war, but i couldn't concentrate with Drake playing with my hair. The other girls kept glaring at me, my day keeps getting worse and worse.   
“oh and class all of you must make a project it can be on any thing you like but the more interesting it is the better grade you will get” the teacher said.  
“the grade will be depending on your imagination, creativity and so on” our teacher announced.  
I tapped my pencil on my cheek as i tried to think of a project, it has to be good and it has to be interesting. And there it was in my mind.  
“so what are you going to do for the project?” Drake asked me as he took my pencil off me.  
“I'm going to do it on the four wonders of this town” Drake smiled as he stroked the smooth end of the pencil down my cheek.  
“oh really, I'll tag along when you do i hear the wonders are some times scary” Drake said, i pushed his hand away and rubbed my cheek.  
“tag along or not just don't bother me while i do it” i said and got on with my work. After all my classes was done i went to my locker with Drake still following me.  
“why are you still following me?” i asked him, getting pretty annoyed.  
“I'm not playing any tricks with you, you interest me more than any other person and don't take any notice in Stella i would rather eat glass than go any where near her” Drake stalked around me as he explained, Drake stopped behind me and leaned into my right ear.  
“jingle this bell if you need me” Drake said and put a silver bell on a key ring in my hand and walked off, i looked at the bell in interest. 

I went to the Magic Fang to see it was closed, mum never shuts early.   
I went home to see what was wrong when i opened the door i was welcomed by hundreds of card board boxes all over the place.  
“have you seen so much crap in your life!” mum shouted through the house.  
“what the hell happened in here?” i asked, mum was knee deep in boxes as she turned and looked at me.  
“my former mother-in-law died yesterday and in her will it told the man who was the head of her will to give us all her crap that inspired her through the years” she shook her head.   
“that's all fine and good but what the hell am i supposed to do with this!” mum said as she held up a golden stake.  
“uhhhh” i raised a eye brow at it.  
“well i have a good few places to shove it” mum snapped throwing it in a box.  
“she's dead?, how did she die?” i asked mother.  
“she was poisoned by one of her friends and congratulations to her. She should be getting a medal not rotting in a prison some where” my mum said as she looked at the boxes.  
“so how many did she send us?” i asked her as i looked at the never ending boxes.  
“138 boxes, this is her last revenge on me isn't it, leaving me with this crap, i knew she never liked me” she growled.  
“why don't we look in every thing and see if there is any thing we want if not we can sell it, almost of this stuff belongs behind glass cases” i said as i looked at a priceless vase that would cost more than a country.   
I got some bottles of blood out as we opened some boxes.   
We found 22 priceless paintings, 12 priceless plates, 10 white gold knife and fork sets, 8 small statues and 11 tiara's. I opened a small box and found a small but wide vase full of powder.  
“i think i found her skin powder” i called to mum while she was snarling at some very ugly dresses.  
“no darling that is her fathers ashes” Mother said when she looked at what i was holding.  
“my Great-Grandfather” i said as i carefully placed it on the table.  
“yes he was your fathers father and he was all so his best friend” mum told me, she held up a night gown that had way too many frills.  
“then why didn't it go to my dad instead of us?” i asked, mum shrugged helplessly.   
I opened a dark wooden chest that was around about the size of a shoe box and opened it to see jewelery and lots of it necklaces, rings, ear rings, pendants, crystals, diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphire's.   
I gasped.  
“i found her jewels” i said to mum, she came over and gasped at them.  
“for a cruel old crow she had good taste in jewelery” mum said as she smiled.  
“i better call an expert on this stuff a lot of it is priceless as you said and it is better off behind glass, my brother can help with this. I'll give him a call he is in the area on business. Detina do me a favor and go out to the shop and open it you can be in charge” mum said and handed me the keys.   
I nodded and headed out, it took we a few minutes but i did get to the street that the Magic Fang was on.  
“hey Vampire” called a voice behind me, i turned to see Derek.   
I shivered knowing he didn't plan any thing good for me, i ran down an ally way as fast as my legs could go. Derek spun me around and pinned me against a wall, by my arm's. He threw my bag behind him carelessly.   
I watched as the silver bell Drake gave me fell out of my bag and on to the floor jingling, Derek froze and ran off in a blur.   
I stood up and walked two steps as i took a deep breathe.   
Just then two strong arms wrapped around my chest trapping my arms to my side and pressing my back against a concrete chest.  
“you rang my sweet Vampire” purred Drakes voice. I blushed lightly as my breathes became a notch warmer.  
“i would never of thought you would of missed me so soon, i am very please with you” Drake said as he held me tighter and snuggled me against him  
“Drake stop, it isn't like that Derek was after me” i said struggling against his arms trying to get free, but i simple couldn't it was like escaping a tree that was wrapped around you.  
“why ruin it?, i could of gone for the rest of the day smiling about it, i guess i will have to find some thing else to smile about” Drake spun me around.  
“Drake let go i have to open the Magic Fang” i complained.  
“Derek sees you as a free target but maybe if you have my scent on you he might leave you alone” Drake held me and shook me slightly.  
Drake let go of my body and kissed my knuckles like a true gentleman.  
“i will see you in your dreams” Drake said and let go of my hand, smiled at me then left. Where his lips had been on my hand still tingled.   
I opened the shop and sat at the counter still blushing from the kiss.   
“hello Detina” said a woman's voice, i looked up and smiled to see our regular customer Mrs Forest.   
She is a kind woman, Mrs Forest lives opposite to us, Mrs Forest comes in once a week to get candles for her Yoga sessions she owns her own Yoga gym.  
“so do you want the same candle's or some thing different?” i asked as i looked up at her.  
“the same please Detina” Mrs Forest said to me.   
I went out back and picked up twenty five light blue candles and twenty five white candles, i came back and gave them to her in a black paper bag with the name of the shop on it.  
“thank you” Mrs Forest said and gave me the money, i smiled and gave her change.   
Once Mrs Forest left the shop i sat down and opened a magazine where they have the best looking guy model's, mother loves these magazines she says that most of the guys in here don't have brains with their beauty.   
I smiled as i turned the page and gasped at what i saw, Drake was in the Magazine!   
Drake was shirtless sitting on a silver throne with a silver crown on his head with black jewels on it, he looked temptingly dangerous. The Magic Fang got ten more customers then it was quiet. 

I took out my book and thought about the wonders of the town.   
Wonder number 1: is the voices behind the wall. There are rumors that there are ghosts whispering behind a wall that is down silver ally, silver ally is where no body dare goes.   
Wonder number 2: is the dream leafs. The rumor is if you take a leaf from the ruby oak and place it on your bedside table you will have a interesting dream. Wonder number 3: is the second moon. Rumors say that if you stand on top of autumn hill at the right time you will see a second moon in the sky.   
Wonder number 4: is truth sand. People say if you write a yes or no question in the sand it will answer back yes or no, apparently it has the answer for any question.   
Tomorrow i am going to do the project and i will unravel the truth about every single one of the wonders, they can't all be true. Mum walked in and smiled at me weakly.  
“well your uncle is very impressed with the stuff most of it is going to be out of our hair tomorrow but there is a lot of things that aren't priceless so we either keep it or sell it. We can take care of that tomorrow for now you can go home you have had a long hard day, i have left some fast food you can heat up in the kitchen. Just relax for the rest of today” i smiled and hugged her.   
I picked up my bag and went home.   
Once i got in i took off my shoes and put the burger and chips in the microwave, i turned on the T.V and put on a chat show.   
I sat down and ate my dinner, after dinner i felt a bit greasy from the food so i took a nice long bubble bath using mint soap. Yawning as i dried my self and put on some night wear, i lied in my bed and fell a sleep.

I started to hear a voice. A voice i know, where have i heard it from?.  
“over here” the voice called.   
I turned in the direction of the voice and there was a big dark door, i quickly went over to it and opened it.   
When i did i saw a giant room like it belonged to royalty, i walked in still in my night wear and looked down to see a red rug the kind celebrity's walk down.   
I followed the rug and where it went to, i kept my eyes on it like it would disappear if i took my eyes off it. Then it stopped, the rug stopped.   
I looked up and there was a throne like the one in the magazine and there was Drake like in the magazine and he was shirtless and with the crown.   
I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand calmly, i shut my mouth and he sat up straight. Drake held out his hand and smiled slyly at me.  
“come to me Detina” Drake said in his soft trusting voice, Drake looked behind me as his hand dropped, i turned to see no one was there.   
I looked at Drake again.  
“i won't let any one hurt you” Drake promised me and offered me his hand again, i looked at his soft hand and bit my lower lip . . . . . . . .   
Should i trust him?

Chapter 4

I woke up to the scent of sand wood down stairs, i got up and had a wash then put on my uniform. I sat quietly at my dressing table and turned on the radio to a Vampire music station. I brushed my hair softly and tried to think if i want it up or down.  
I listen to the woman on the radio talking about the weather for the next week, no more raining which is fantastic.  
I brushed my hair neatly and tied it up in a high pony tail, i combed my fringe, put on lip balm and light skin powder. I turned off the radio once the song was finished and went down stairs to see mum singing “bad things”.  
“Damn if he was a Immortal” mum smiled in bliss. I shook my head as she gave me my toast, i ate breakfast with her as she pressed the button on our answering machine.  
“you have one message” the female voice on the machine said, then we heard a beep.  
“hello darling's its your cousin Magnolia. I am just calling to say I'm sorry for the latest loss in our family who would of thought killed by one of her friends. Send my deepest regards to your ex-husband he must be taking it badly, oh by the way your sister Lilly has gotten divorced again she just can't hold a man down this is the fifth divorce she has had, you should be expecting a call from her any day now explaining about the divorce. Okay darlings call me when you can bye” Magnolia has always had an annoying British accent.   
Lilly is my aunt and she is my mums sister.   
Me and mum shared a look.  
“so who was her latest husband anyway?, i don't remember meeting him” i said to mum, she smiled lightly and made her self a banana smoothie.  
“his name is Titan and he is a Demon boxer, i wonder what happened with them both, they made such a cute couple” mum said and sipped her smoothie.

After breakfast we got in the car.  
She drove me to school and turned on the radio so i could listen to it. Once we got to school Wesley was waiting at the gate for me.  
“ooh who is the boy?” mum asked me in hushed tone as if it was a secret mission.  
“that's Wesley” i told her, mum looked at Wesley and smiled.  
“he is very good looking” i rolled my eyes and got out. I went up to Wesley and he smiled at me.  
“your mum looks like a kind woman” Wesley said to me.  
“thank you!” mother called out and drove off.  
Wesley chuckled and walked me to my first class, the dreaded Maths, Drake sat next to me and Wesley sat on the other side of me.   
The teacher wasn't here yet so i relaxed a little, no firing questions at me for the time being.  
I tilted my head as i looked at a piece of paper that was folded in front of me i reached out to get it but Drake got it first.   
Drake unfolded it and red it, suddenly his eyes burned with anger.  
“what's wrong?” i asked him, Drake past it to me it was in very messy writing but i could read it, it said. 

stay away from my Drakey.   
He is mine and i don't want your disgusting fangs all over him. If you know what's best for you you will keep your paws off him 

I rolled my eyes at the note.  
“Drakey?” i asked.  
Drake took the note off me and put it in his pocket. The teacher walked in and handed out a test with 40 pages.  
“its a good thing you have a double maths, now heads down and start” the teacher said and turned his over sized hour glass upside down.   
I took a deep breath and started the test.   
It felt like forever sitting in that uncomfortable chair staring down at paper. 

At the end of the test i pushed it as afar as i could away from me, i crossed my arms on the desk and rested my cheek on my arms.   
My eye lids grew heavy as i felt soft strokes on my cheek pulling me into sleep. My eyes snapped opened by the sound of a bell, i sat up to see every one was packing away.  
“you make such cute faces when you sleep” Drake said smoothly at me.   
I got up and went to my locker, luckily i had a mirror in my locker so i brushed my hair and tied it up again.  
“you look so nice with your hair up” Drake said resting his chin on my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my back tightly to his chest.  
“let go” i complained as i tried to escape but it was no use.  
“how was the kiss?” Drake mentioned, i blushed as i recalled the kiss like a film in my mind.  
“you will be mine sooner or later, i don't really care how long it takes i would wait forever to be with you, you won't always be able to say no” Drake let go, i turned to look at him, Drake smiled and picked up the end of my school tie and kissed it.   
Just then i remembered.  
“stay right there for a second” i said and pulled out a magazine from my bag and turned to page 4.  
“why are you in this magazine?” i asked showing him the picture.  
“some times people ask around for models on the street and i was just lucky i guess, i like earning money it makes me feel more independent” Drake answered simply.  
“you want to earn money?” i asked him and put the magazine way.  
“awwww did the little vampire misjudge me?” Drake mocked as he pouted.  
“how do you carry that ego around with you?” i asked him and went off to my other classes. 

After the classes of the day was over i went to my locker and put my things away, i put my big note pad in my bag.  
“so what are you doing now?” Drake asked me.  
“I'm going to investigate the 4 wonders of our town” i told him getting a little annoyed.  
“do you mind if i tag along?” Drake asked me, i felt surprised actually he asked to come with me.  
“um . . . sure” i said and went and sat in the park, Drake sat next to me as i took out my note pad.  
“okay the first wonder is the voices behind the wall” i said.  
“ah yes the ghosts, okay lets go. You will be in need of my help the wall is in the dangerous part of town” Drake said to me, his cat ears twitched slightly.  
“why is it so dangerous?” i asked him looking up at him.  
“because the most nastiest gangs locate there, they won't harm you” Drake said.   
I nodded and headed to the slums of the town, the streets was filthy and it looked all dark and gloomy.   
I smiled as i saw silver ally, i stood at the mouth of the ally and looked in, it looked creepy.  
“it's okay I'm here just go in I'll be right behind you” Drake said standing behind me. I walked in the damp ally and went to the dead end of silver ally.   
I pressed my ear up against the wall, but i couldn't hear anything.  
Maybe this wonder is a loud of rubbish i thought to my self.  
“watch out!” Drake gasped and pulled me away from the wall, i frowned and looked at the wall for any sign of a attack but there wasn't any.  
“what's wrong there's nothing . .” i trailed off as i heard whispering behind the wall.   
One of the bricks flew out of the wall heading for me!   
Drake wrapped his arms around me pressing me against his chest as he turned around fast, the brick whacked against his back.  
“Drake are you okay?” i asked him, Drake grunted and nodded. Drake grabbed my hand and took me out of the ally way.  
“are you sure your okay?” i asked him, Drake looked at me and nodded.  
“well i guess that one was true” i said and ticked it off the list as i made some notes about what just happened.  
“next is the dream leafs, i wont know if it will work until i go to sleep, so why don't we grab one of those and head off to the next one” i said to Drake, he smiled lightly at me. His smile slipped as his cat ears twitched.  
“is there some thing wrong?” i asked.   
Before he could answer i heard snigger's, we both turned to see a gang of Scales.  
“no doubt Derek sent you” Drake said to them.  
“he told us to bring him the Vampire girl, he also told us to keep you away from her” one of them told Drake in a hissing voice, Drake draped his strong arm over my shoulder.  
“oh really” Drake looked at me with a sly smile.  
“too bad you wont get her” Drake scooped me up into a bundle in his arms and jumped up onto the roof.   
The gang followed him as Drake jumped onto the roof of an old building and stood me against the tower that was spouting out of the roof. Drake faced the gang of boys. I held onto the tower as i watched Drake.  
“why does Derek want her so much?” Drake asked the gang.  
“don't get me wrong she makes my heart thunder but Derek doesn't see her in that way” Drake had a point Derek didn't seem attracted to me he just seemed angry.  
“who says it's Derek who wants her” one of the gang members said to Drake, Drake smiled slyly as he placed his hands in his pockets as his tail swished.  
“of course Derek is working for some one else so will you tell me who is admiring my Vampire from afar?” i balanced perfectly and walked over to Drake and grabbed onto his arm. Drake held my arm for support.  
“figure it out by your self if you still live” one of the more brutish gang members snarled angrily.   
Drake scooped me up again and jumped up onto the next building, this building was covered in scaffolding.  
“i don't think being up this high is a good idea” i gulped.  
Drake jumped up higher as one of the gang members jumped up behind him to try and catch him off guard.   
Drake smirk as we swung round and whacked the back of his foot across his face sending him flying into the scaffolding, the gang members froze and ran the off in several directions.  
“why did they run?” Drake asked more him self than me, i gasped as i pointed at the scaffolding that Drake sent the boy flying into.  
“that!” i yelped.   
Drake turned to see the scaffolding was cracked and was about to fall apart.  
The metal began to whine at the burden of carrying so much weight, then we heard a loud snap.  
Drake jumped up higher and higher as most of the scaffolding started to fall down. He flipped in the air as he landed gracefully on his bent legs, the scaffolding fell crashing down and so did some of the building.   
I clutched onto Drake for dear life as i buried my face in his chest waiting for the dust to clear, after a few seconds of silence i felt soft fingers against my hair.  
“it's all right now” Drake said to me in a soft tone.   
I looked around to see the dust was all clear. I noticed Drake was still crouched down on his bent legs with me still in his arms, i looked up to see Drake was looking down at me, his eye's looked intense.  
“what's wrong?” i asked him as i frowned at him lightly, Drake touched my ankle, i looked down to see a deep scratch there.  
“you got hurt” Drake sat me down on the ground and held my ankle, Drake leaned down and kissed the scratch. I blushed lightly at the action and pulled my ankle away softly.  
“here let me” Drake sighed as he took a plaster out from his pocket and placed it on my ankle.  
“um . . thank you, we better get on with the town wonders thing” i said and got up, Drake got up as well.  
“so where is the tree?” i asked Drake. Drake smiled lightly and brought me to a grassy hill with a huge oak tree on it, Drake climbed up the tree with all the grace a Feline would possess and picked one of the leafs. Drake jumped down and handed me the leaf gallantly, i smiled at it and placed it in my book so it would stay flat.  
“what's next?” Drake asked me.   
I checked the note book and smiled, i looked up and said “the next one is the second moon, so what is the second moon about?, every one of these wonders must have a weird rumor about them” Drake and i sat under the oak and looked at the sky.  
“well the first wonder was about how while the big war was going on, ten Immortals got trapped behind the wall, the humans trapped them there. By the time people went looking for the missing Immortals they were already dead, but they don't know how they died. They say that there are dangerous ghosts trapped behind the wall” Drake told me, i shivered at the thought of being trapped in a room with a load of dangerous ghosts.  
“chilling” i shivered as i rubbed my arms.  
“that's why I'm here to protect you” Drake said with all seriousness.  
“what about the leaf dream?” i asked Drake as i rested my chin on my knee's.  
“well the dream can be about almost any thing but the dream is supposed to get you to notice some thing. They figured out the this oak tree's powers because a woman took some leafs to study them then she had a dream that her husband was planning to kill her. The next day weird things started to happen, things got dangerous around her husband, the dream was warning her about her life being in danger” Drake's eyes sparkled with intensity.  
“the second moon is rumored to have come when we won the war some call it the Immortal moon” Drake looked at me and smiled at me.  
“but i have always loved the last wonder the truth sand, you write a question that can be answered by yes or no and 90% of the time it answers you. But you must write it in the old Immortal language, back when the war was on we created a language in which to speak so the humans would never know our plans” Drake said to me.  
“so why is it that you don't have a girlfriend?” i asked him.  
“why are you angling to date me” Drake said chuckling.  
“no, you seem the type who would have one” i said to him, Drake chuckled at me.  
“i don't date, i am waiting for the ultimate love you know the one you read about in books” Drake said, i nodded knowing what he was talking about.   
“every person has their perfect mate and i intend to get mine” Drake said to me smiling.  
“so have you met yours yet?” i asked, Drake tapped my nose playfully.  
“you have your information about me for the day maybe tomorrow i might grace you with my secrets” Drake said to me smirking.  
“fine when ever you are ready to tell me” i said to him and looked up at the moon.  
“so when is the second moon supposed to come out?” i asked as i looked at the sky.  
“round about now” Drake said to me and looked up at the sky.  
“3 . . . 2 . . . 1” Drake said and in the sky slowly appearing was the second moon, it looked smaller like it was further away, i smiled at it and looked up at Drake who was looking at me.  
“the second moon” i gasped. “its amazing” i said and turned to Drake.  
“yes its the sign of our victory” Drake said smiling at me.   
His phone buzzed in his pocket just then, Drake picked it up and flicked it open. He held it to his ear as he greeted who ever was on the phone Drake didn't seem happy with what ever the person was telling him, Drake nodded and and hung up.  
“it seems like Stella is looking for me, lets slip away unnoticed, we can go see the last wonder. The truth sand” Drake stood up and offered his hand to help me up, i held his hand and got up.   
Drake took me to the other side of the town and brought me through some tree's to see a sand pit with rocks around it with strange symbols on them.  
“write in the sand a question that can be answered by yes or no” i told Drake. Drake knelt down and looked at the sand, Drake reached out his hand and touched the sand and started to write. Drake shifted slightly so i could see what it asked, the question he writ was in another language, the sand rearranged the words and they all disappeared one by one and it came up with a symbol.  
“what's that?”i asked Drake.  
“well the sand answer's in the olden Immortal language” Drake told me, turned and walked away. I ran after him.  
“what did it say?” i asked. Drake stopped as i bumped into his back, Drake turned and showed me a heart warming smile and a glint in his eyes that make me feel odd.  
“are you sure you want to know?” Drake asked me and leaned in close as if to tell me a secret, the glint in his eyes turned into a sparkle as his smile turned devilish.  
“y. .yes” i stuttered as a light pink blush slowly appeared on my cheeks, Drake chuckled deeply and leaned in closer.  
“I'm not going to tell you, i will leave it up to you to muddle about” Drake told me in a hush tone.  
“thats unfair” i complained.  
“oh that reminds me, i really am sorry about your father” Drake hugged me close, it felt so soft and i felt so safe.  
“how touching” said a male voice. I frowned and looked over Drake's shoulder to see one of the snake boys again, he looked out of breath and he was covered with dirt from the fallen building.  
Not again!  
“come on give me a break” i groaned and hid my face in Drakes chest.  
“i have not come to fight, i have come to tell you have a week to give the Vampire to us or we will take more drastic actions” i frowned.   
“So every thing up till now wasn't drastic!” i yelped.  
Drake's eyes narrowed in to a hateful glare at the snake boy, Drake let go of me and turned around and looked at the snake boy.  
“at first i enjoyed holding my Vamp close to me while i attacked you, but now it's starting to get on my nerves, i have a message for the person who wants Detina” Drake said to the guy as he went up to him, Drake held his shoulder and pulled him out of my view.   
I stood there in silent for a few seconds and Drake came back and glanced at the truth sand.  
“did you hurt him?” i asked Drake as i looked up at him and locked eyes on his eyes so i knew if he was lying to me, Drake looked at me and smiled softly.  
“only a scratch, barely worth the title hurting him” Drake put his arm over my shoulder and led me off, i looked in the direction where he was with the snake boy to see he was on the floor knocked out, he was covered with gashes.  
That's only a scratch!.

Chapter 5

Once Drake brought me back to the main part of the town Drake walked me to the Magic Fang. Drake stood at the shop door, he held my hand and kiss my knuckles.  
“thank you for a lovely evening, i enjoyed it a lot and even with the gang after us. You better start your project, tell me how it goes okay” Drake said to me warmly. Drakes tail swished happily.  
“okay, see you at school” just then i heard my mum yelling in the shop.  
“what on earth is going on?” Drake asked me.   
I frowned and went in the shop, Drake followed right behind me. Mum was in the middle of the shop yelling at a delivery man.  
“this is the tenth time you guys have done this, are you completely moronic or is that just your job to give me the stock i have told you ten times not to give me!” mum yelled at him.  
“hello” mum said to me as she spotted Drake.  
“hello to your friend to” mum muttered and dragged the man she was yelling at out back, i kinda feel sorry for him but that's what you get when you don't listen.  
“i best get going your mother seems stress out of her mind so i better leave you two to it” Drake said smiling at me, i smiled back and nodded at him. Mum walked back out as she shook her head as the man walked out of the shop.  
“hey Detina i have got it sorted they are going to give me the right vases, but i wont hold my breath” she told as she tied up her hair.  
“so who's tall and blond?” mum asked me as she came over to us.   
Mum was wearing a black long sleeved top and a dark purple longish pencil skirt, Drake smiled kindly at her and extended his hand in a polite gesture.  
“a pleasure to meet you Mrs Carnal” Drake said to my mother, i didn't believe it when people said he had perfect manners but wow.  
“call me Sibella and I'm no longer a Mrs, you must of heard a lot about us mainly cause were the only Vampire family here” mum smiled happily.  
“i heard that you two own a shop and i hear it's very popular” mother gave me a look and i knew that look, she was going to try and find out more about him.  
“so what are you to my daughter, a friend, a best friend, a . .” Drake smiled and draped a arm over my shoulder.  
“a boyfriend” Drake said for her, my jaw went slack as my mum stared at Drake then me.  
“he isn't my boyfriend” i yelped at my mum as i shrugged off his arm.  
“maybe, but if things go as planned then i will be” Drake told me, plan?, What plan?.  
“sounds sweet just take care of her okay, Detina has had it rough with her heart” mum told him smiling at him sadly.  
“well i have to get back to work, it was nice meeting you Drake” mum said and went out back.  
“your mother seems very nice” Drake said to me, Drake bowed his head to me and kissed my hand.  
“see you later sweet fangs” Drake smiled and walked out, mum appeared by my side.  
“did i just hear correctly or did he just call you sweet fangs” mother asked.  
“i don't believe people still use that term” mother said as we went back out back, i followed her.  
“still use what?” i asked her, mum smiled at me.  
“sweet fangs is a endearment to call a girl Vampire, i just can't believe he knew that not many people go out of their way to learn the perfect nick name” mother said to me. Drake couldn't of researched the nick name for me he called me that when he just met me, so he must be very intelligent.  
“can i ask you something?, I've been learning some thing new in school and i want to ask you about it” i said to my mother, she smiled at me and said “you can ask me any thing” i took a deep breath and looked at my mum while she checked the stock.  
“its about the war” i told her, she nodded as she went on with her work.  
“you know the war, the war against humans” mum stopped and turned to me.  
“okay Detina there is some thing you must understand. Humans were very primitive even more so than the many creatures of the Lore, like you and me. The humans panicked when they found out about Immortal creatures, humans had the tendency to be frightened of what they couldn't understand” she began.   
“Some humans refused to believe in us even though we was right in front of them, they said that it was impossible for Vampires to live so long just because they drink blood and they kept trying to believe that we wasn't real. Until the humans told us to prove we was who we was, and so the Vampires showed their fangs, the Demons showed their horns, the Werewolf's showed their more animal side. All the immortals on by one proved who they were and then the humans struck out a war against us, at first it was petty what the humans was doing, we thought they would calm down until the incident happened, the Fairy king's youngest daughter went out for a walk. She was only a child when it happened, the little princess didn't know that humans was tracking her. It got late and she didn't come home so the king went out to try and find her and he did find her. She was lying on the bank of a river, her dress was ripped she was covered in blood, the humans attacked her and killed her” mum sat down as she explained the story to me.   
“Every creature can be killed one way or another. The king picked up his daughter and went to the Immortal meeting that they have and lied his daughters body on the table and told the Immortals what happened. They all agreed that the humans had gone too far, they killed a young girl, a innocent young girl. One Immortal royalty put forward a very good point. You know the story many humans were brought over to the Immortal life?” Mum asked me.  
I nodded as i sat next to her as i listened intently.  
“The Scale queen said that all the humans that were for the Immortals could come with us live with us, i guess your teacher has told you that. Once we won we looked at their main cities, earth had more power than we could ever dream, the royal immortals fixed the cities, villages, towns, we made the earth better, we cured illnesses. The Witches used all their strength to make the earth healthy again but when they did we got a gift the earth turn ten times its size than it was before because there was so many Immortals. New countries appeared, new seas to discover, after that we was all at peace. Your grandmother was in the war she fought good, she still has her old fighting gear” mum told me, i was shocked.  
“of course Immortals war against each other every so often but there is nothing we can do about it” mum shrugged.  
“that reminds me your grandmother is coming to visit us along with your grandfather” she told me as a smile appeared on her face, just then the shops phone rang, mother went over and answered it.  
“hello Lilly . . . yes i heard and I'm terribly sorry about your divorce, what happened?” mum asked Lilly in a worried tone.   
Mum has always loved Lilly they were best friends in high school, when Lilly was the school president my mother stuck by her as a second in command.   
My mother hated it when people picked on Lilly and every time they did she would bare her fangs at them. 

I went home early and got out of my uniform and into some jeans and a T-shirt, i decided that i would cook dinner tonight i went through the food we could have, to see that all we had was junk food bits left so i put it all in the oven and put the timer on.   
I sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V and changed the channel to some soap opera. I put the dinner on the table and smiled at my mum.  
“did you hear about the incident in town?” Mum asked me.  
“probably not” i sighed.  
“scaffolding fell down and part of a building, they think gang problems caused it” Mum explained.  
“oh” i masked the emotion on my face.  
“so what is with the Lilly and Titan thing?” i asked her as i started eating.  
“well Lilly came home from a art gallery and after a hour of fighting with Titan Lilly finds out that he has been sleeping around behind her back. Lilly is going to get a divorce and move around here” mum told me.   
“are all guys like that?” i asked mother in a sad tone.  
“Detina you know as well as i do that every one has a true love, their soul mate if you will, it's just a matter of finding your other half” mum sighed and began to eat her dinner. 

After dinner mum placed the dishes in the dish washer, there was a light knock at the door.   
I went over to the door and opened it, i smiled brightly to see my uncle standing there. My uncle's name is Claud, he is the older brother of my mother, Claud used to always take care of my mum when she was in trouble.   
Claud has black short hair but very messy in a unique style, he also has the darkest green eyes i have ever seen.  
“uncle Claud” i said happily and hugged him tightly.  
“nice to see you too my little blood sucking rose” uncle Claud smiled at me and hugged me back.  
“where is Sibella?” uncle Claud asked me. I smiled and called mum to the door, my mum squealed in joy as she saw him, Sibella jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
“big brother I'm so happy that your here” mum smiled happily, uncle Claud hugged back and smiled at her lightly.   
“I'm glad you are happy to see me” uncle Claud chuckled.   
I left my mother and uncle to talk in privet and went up stairs.   
I locked my bed room door and got changed into comfy clothes. I sat at my desk and turned on my laptop, i began to type up about the wonders of the town, i typed them all up but one was missing.   
The dream leaf wonder and i know i won't be able to do it until tomorrow, i placed the leaf on my bed side table and smiled lightly, i went back to the laptop and finished my homework and saved it.   
I shut down my laptop and took out my school books, i yawned as i opened my Maths studying book. I rested my chin on my hand as i read from the book after what felt like a hour of reading my mobile buzzed, i yawned again and answered it.  
“hello” i greeted.  
“hello sweet fangs” spoke the familiar heart melting voice that could leave any girls heart a warm puddle in their chests like melted ice cream.  
“Drake?!” i gasped, how on earth did he get this number?, i don't remember giving him my mobile number!.  
“I'm glad you can recognize my voice most girls are as thick as a brick when it comes to remembering things, but as people say you are not like most girls” Drake complimented.  
“what are you up to?” Drake asked me.  
“Drake how did you get this number?” i asked him as i closed my Maths book.  
“you never even answered my question, lets make a deal you answer mine and i will answer yours, does that sound fair?” Drake compromised.   
“fine, if you must know i am studying” i told him, on the other end of the phone i heard him chuckled softly.  
“aren't you a hard worker why can't you take a breather from all that work?” Drake asked me.  
“because my project needs to be done, don't you have that creature project to do?” i asked him as i lied on my bed.  
“yes and I'm enjoying it a lot, i know a lot about Vampires but, i would rather prefer to talk about you” butterflies began to dance in my stomach as i blushed lightly.  
“did i just make you blush?” Drake laughed. How did he know i blushed?, do i make sounds when i blush.  
“you didn't answer my question, how did you get this number?” i asked him again.  
“i have contacts in high places” Drake told me, i huffed at his answer.  
“that is not a proper answer” i grumbled.  
“it is to me” i huffed again.  
“is my little fangling getting upset with me?” Drake asked in cooing tone.  
“your so full of your self” i yelped at him angrily.  
“now now don't raise your voice to your elders” Drake tutted me.  
“elder!, i will give you elder!” i snapped at him, Drake burst out laughing.  
“okay, okay I've had my fun, i guess i must save it for another time, sweet dreams young Vampire” Drake said to me and hang up, i tried to trace the call but it turned up unavailable.   
I sighed and took out my bag the silver bell and placed it on my bed side table beside my dream leaf. I snuggled under the covers and slept.

I sat on the beach as i looked at the pink and purple colors that streaked the sky, i smiled lightly at the sun set. It's so beautiful, the sea was softly crashing against the sea bay.   
I looked beside me to see Drake in a black suit looking at the sunset, i looked down at myself to see i was in still in my night wear. I looked back up at Drake again to see he was looking at me, he leaned into me to steal a kiss as he held my chin still, before his lips met mine he whispered my name, “Detina”. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . “wake up Detina” . . . . . . 

My eyes shot open, it was night time. I turned on my lamp and rubbed my eyes, my mouth felt so dry it ached.   
I wobbled out of bed, i picked up the silver bell and eyed it as i went down stairs. I went to the kitchen and placed a tall glass of pure apple juice on the table, i sat down and down it all.   
I poured my self another and drake it slowly this time, i picked up the silver bell and smiled at it, just then i heard noises coming from the back garden.  
I held the silver bell tightly in my hand and sneaked through the house but stopped and hid as a dark figure walked past me, i dropped the bell in fear as i looked up at the tall person.   
The person stopped at the sound and my heart froze in fear, another dark figure knocked the person to the ground, they started to fight on the floor.   
I turned on the light to see Drake pinning the intruder to the ground on their front.   
It was only then i noticed Drake was in his school uniform but it was all wrinkled, mum came down the stairs and sighed at the sight in front of her, Drake turned the intruder around to see it was my Father Again!.   
“Dad!” i snapped at him, Drake frowned and got up.  
“it's your father?, why did he sneak in to your house?” Drake asked me.  
“a good question” Mother growled.  
“i want my mother's things” father said to my mum, she sighed and brought him through to the back of the house.  
“you could of just waited till we woke up” mum said to my father as she led him to a room full of boxes.  
“I'm sorry you got brought out here for this, it was an accident i dropped it” Drake smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
“the only thing that matter's is that your safe” Drake whispered in my hair.   
My eyes felt so heavy and i felt so sleepy so i wrapped my arms around Drake and leaned in to him as i closed my eyes.  
I felt so unbelievably tired and so quickly.  
“is my sweet fangs tired?” Drake chuckled at me.   
Drake scooped me up and walked up the stairs and went to the room that said my name on it, Drake placed me in my bed and pulled the covers over me and stroked my hair.  
“little one?” Drake said to me.  
“mmm . . . . .” i mumbled.  
“can i keep you?” Drake asked me, i yawned and nodded too tired to fight with him, Drake kissed the top of my head and tightly closed my curtains.  
“good night my adorable vampire” then i went to sleep, a deep lovely sleep.

Chapter 6

I heard the sound of my alarm clock going off and groaned as i sat up.   
I rubbed my eyes and sighed at the prospect of going to school.  
I turned on the radio and took a quick bath then got dressed, i looked at the leaf that was all dead and dry.  
“interesting” i thought to myself.   
I sat down and finished the rest of the project, i printed it out and put it in my school bag. I walked down stairs to see my mum and dad talking about the stuff we got in the will.  
“what do you mean you put a load of my mothers stuff in a antique exhibit?” dad was steamed about his mothers belongings. I still don't get why he didn't get any of the things anyway, i had breakfast and drank a bottle of blood.  
“oh by the way darling, our blood is a little weaker today so take one to school with you” mum told me, i nodded i put a bottle of blood in my bag.  
“can we talk about this later i have to drive Detina to school and open up the shop” she said and grabbed the car keys.  
“oh by the way Detina give that Drake friend of yours a kiss on the cheek and tell him thanks from me about last night and helping us out okay” mum told me.  
“fine but this isn't over” dad told my mother.  
“it never is” my mother rolled her eyes. 

Once i was dropped off at school i went to my locker and saw Wesley there.  
“hey Detina how are you?” Wesley asked me flashing me a sweet smile.  
“I'm fine how are you?” i asked back, Wesley smiled and took the books out of his locker.  
“I'm good but my whole family is coming into town, some thing about tradition” Wesley groaned at the very thought.  
“i think it's sweet, some of my family is coming into town too” i told Wesley.  
“Stella is coming this way” Wesley warned, i frowned and turned to see Stella coming my way.  
“so i see you haven't bitten Drake yet, it should really stay that way i don't want your fangs near him” Stella snapped at me.  
“Drake is free to do what he pleases, if he doesn't want to be around me he has a choice to stay away from me and quit the whole disgust to Vampires thing cause its getting old” Stella opened her mouth to speak then looked behind me. She fluffed up her hair and walked past me, i turned to see she was heading for Drake.  
“hey Drake” Stella said to him.   
Drake frowned and turned to see Stella, Drake looked up and saw me and smiled and went to me but not before he muttered a hi back.  
“how did the dream leaf go?” Drake asked me, i blushed lightly as i recalled the dream and walked past him.  
“nothing” Drake followed me like a lost kitten.  
“that blush is not nothing, tell me what happened in the dream” Drake said as he pulled me to him.  
“was it about me?” Drake asked, i blushed deeper as i recalled the way he held my chin.  
“so i was in it” Drake smirked.  
“oh i all most forgot” i said and held the back of his neck, pulled his head down and kiss his cheek softly. Stella gasped in horror, when i pulled away Drake's eyes were wide open as he touched his cheek.  
“mum says thank you, you know for last night” i told him, Drake laughed and leaned down to me.  
“are you sure it was from your mother?” Drake asked me.  
“of course it is, why else would i do it?” i frowned at him.  
“maybe you just said that so you could have a excuse to kiss me” Drake laughed again.  
“oh please, Drake it was from my mother she is thankful for last night” i told him.   
He pulled my head to him, Drake placed a kiss on my cheek and then pulled away, i looked up at him still feeling the warm kiss tingling on my cheek.  
“tell your mother she is welcome” Drake said to me.   
I nodded feeling a little light headed. Drake draped his arm over my shoulder as he walked me to class, i didn't protest i just chuckled.   
I handed in my home work early and sat down, Drake and Wesley sat with me. Miss Wire walked in all smiling.  
“okay class as you all know the love season is upon us and as aways our school will be taking part in the celebration” Miss Wire told the class, the class looked all excited.  
“lets finish off our work from the last time” Miss Wire told us.  
“what is the love season?” i asked Wesley.  
“you haven't heard of it?” Wesley asked me.  
“you haven't spent the love season with us before have you?, well it happens in February, you know around Valentines day?. Well for a week the whole town goes love crazy and they Celebrate it like crazy. Each day is a different Celebration and on the last day there is a big firework display” Wesley told me smiling.  
“that sounds lovely” i smiled brightly.  
“sure if you have some one to spend it with but its pretty lonely for the people who don't have anybody they like in the town” Drake said to me.  
“don't damped her mood Drake” Wesley complained.  
“not every one is on there own and besides its fun” Wesley said to Drake.  
“sweet fangs tell your Fairy to choke on his own Fairy dust” Drake's eyes flamed up.  
“oh go get high on cat nip” Wesley rolled his eyes.   
I finished off my work and went to our fighting class. Our fighting teacher is called Mr Arrow, Mr Arrow is a very good fighter he was a professional fighter years ago.  
“i am honoured to be teaching this school how to fight” he began.   
“Today we are going to learn how to defend our selves and knock out our attackers, as you all must know there are still many Immortals that hate other fractions of the Lore and they will be more than willing to kill you about it. So first of all lets see what were up against, lets put as the myths would say a creature of the darkness and a creature of the light against each other” Mr Arrow looked at his folder.  
“Detina Carnal and Stella St Clair” Mr Arrow called.   
Oh great!   
Wesley patted me on the back.  
I got up and stepped up to the platform as Stella walked up. Mr Arrow put his hand on our right shoulders and brought us close to him.  
“okay, you guys only need to show your powers, lets say you guys are in a fight and you must protect and defend your self. No nastiness. Make your class look good, the older years are watching from the balcony's so show them what you got” Mr Arrow told us.   
The older years are watching?, i wonder if Drake is watching?   
Oh come on!. Don't turn in to one of those boy obsessed girls like Stella, Stella is most likely thinking about Drake watching right now the last thing i need is to turn out like her. I nodded as Stella went to the other side of the platform, i went to the opposite side.  
“okay class pay attention cause this bit of information might help you in a fight” Arrow started to announce.   
“on our right we have Detina, she is a Vampire, but don't think cause she is young she is completely helpless. Vampires tend to be very dangerous and cunning while they are both young and old, Vampires learn your moves and use them against you. If you think you can go up to any old Vampire and pick a fight and win your wrong, 90% of Vampires have learned at a young age to rip apart any one who attacks them. Normally Vampires learn from their families or clans, Vampires are one of the main creatures of the Lore. As you well know if you fight a Vampire while they are hungry for blood your most probably going to die. It is also very dangerous to go up against a Vampire because of their composure, Vampires have the ability to put an emotionless mask over their faces so you don't know what they are thinking” Mr Arrow told the class.  
“and on your left you have Stella. Stella is a Fairy a well known creature of the Lore known to possess healing powers, it is very hard to beat a creature that heals it self” Mr Arrow faced to class.  
“But all creatures have a weakness, Fairies have mastered the ability of flight but trying to fight some one who can fly is hard and mostly hard for creatures like Detina who can not” Mr Arrow explained to every one.  
“okay you two, are you ready?” Mr Arrow asked us, Stella and i nodded.  
“okay three . . . two . . . one” Mr arrow clicked his fingers and sat down.  
Stella's wings burst out of her back as she started to float off the floor, Stella's nails lengthened in to claws, i smiled as i my fangs came out a little.   
Stella flew over to me and went straight past me, i frowned and turned and looked at her.  
“missing some thing” Stella said waving my Mother's necklace at me. My fangs came out fully now as my eyes turned blood red.   
I grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the gym wall, i picked up my necklace and put it back on. I turned to Stella as she came at me and scratched my arm, i glared at her and bit her wing hard. Stella yelped and fell to the ground.  
“so much for being able to fly” i mumbled, Stella stood up and glared at me.  
“i don't need to fly to teach you a lesson” Stella snarled and lunged at me.   
I grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground, Stella clawed at my fingers that were wrapped around her neck. I dug my claws in her throat as i winced at my hand.   
Stella flapped her wings and blew fairy dust in my eyes, i threw her away as i rubbed the dust out of my eyes.  
“you Witch that stings” i snapped and opened my eyes but Stella was gone.   
I felt a hand grab my arm and lift me off the ground, Stella threw me up in the air and punched me through the roof of the gym.   
I landed on the platform in pain, i grunted as i slowly stood up.  
“and people say that Vampires are strong” Stella sneered. I touched my cheek to feel blood was there, i looked at the blood on my hand but . . . the blood wasn't mine.  
“your bleeding” i told her, Stella frowned and looked at her upper arm which had a nasty gash.   
Stella built up fairy dust in her hand and glared at me, i smirked as she launched her dust at me. I dodged and kick the orb of dust right back at Stella, Stella fell to the floor trying to rub the dust from her eyes.  
“i told you it stings” i growled, Stella looked pretty angry now. She raised up her hands and fire lit on the edge of the platform.  
“what the hell?” i snapped at her.  
“I'm only half fairy, I'm all so half Witch” Stella smirked.   
Stella launched her self at me.   
She grabbed my waist, flew up a bit in the air and was about to throw me against the wall, but i punched her wing which made her fly off course and go through the hole in the gym roof.   
We both landed on the roof, i got up as Stella stumbled to get up. Before Stella could move i lunged forward and sank my fangs into her neck making her freeze.   
I drank enough blood to knock her out, i took out my fangs and spat on the roof, i hate Fairy blood.   
I dropped her through the hole in the roof and landed on my feet, i knew i had blood dripping from my lips so i wiped my mouth with a napkin.  
“it seems that a Vampire has won today” Mr Arrow said. I got up and went back to where i was sitting.   
I guess me and Stella won't be friends.   
I took a bottle of blood out of my bag and drank some of it, i had to get that horrible taste out of my mouth.   
I screwed the lid onto the bottle and went to my locker.   
I frowned as i saw a envelope in my locker. I bet it's another childish and immature threat from Stella telling me to stay away from Drake or what ever. I looked at the front of it and it had my name on it, i sighed and opened it.

Dear Detina

I must apologize for my snake gangs coming after you.   
I now see that it is not the best way to bring you to me   
instead i will set plan B in to motion.   
Lets make a game out of this. If you can find out who i   
am before the time runs out you will never have to hear  
from me again but if not back to plan A.   
Have a wonderful day.

From your admirer

P.S. congratulations on knocking Stella down a peg or two.  
I watched you fight and i am proud of you

I frowned at the letter and put it back in the envelop and stuffed it at the back of my locker, who on earth is this guy who is stalking me?.   
I sighed and put my books away and took out the books i would be needing. I felt some one turn me around, i looked up to see Drake stand there.  
“Drake what's wrong” i said as i saw his face. He didn't look happy, he looked annoyed.  
“why did you have to get hurt?” Drake asked me, Drake touched my cheek in a loving way.  
“relax I'm fine” with out warning Drake scooped me up and headed down the corridor, i struggled in his arms but he didn't let me go.  
“Drake where are you taking me?” i asked him as i tried again to get out of his arms.  
“the nurses office” Drake told me.  
“she can't do any thing, i will heal if i drink enough blood” i told him, Drake let me down and pressed me against the wall.  
“how much blood?” Drake asked me, i sighed and looked up at him.  
“a medium glass full” i told him, Drake paused, nodded and unbuttoned the cuff on his shirt.  
“take my blood” Drake commanded me, when i didn't he lowered his wrist and unbuttoned his shirt a little.  
“if you don't want my wrist take my neck, i hear Vampires love the juicy vein in necks” Drake turned his head to the side. My mouth watered at the thought of blood, my fangs came out fully as i leaned into him.   
I couldn't help myself.  
I pressed my hands against his chest and sank my fangs in to his neck, Drake sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around me and stroked my hair with his other hand.  
“that's it, take as much as you like” Drake whispered as i drank from him.   
His blood was hot in my mouth and there was a tingling taste in his blood i couldn't put my finger on, was it because he was a Feline?.   
“my Vampires hungry isn't she” Drake chuckled as he held me closer, the blood ran down my throat and it tasted as refreshing as a tall glass of ice cold water on a hot day.   
Just then reality hit me like a shovel.   
I was in Drake's arms and i was drinking his blood, i wrenched my fangs from his neck and pushed him away. Drake stumbled back and looked at me oddly.  
“are you feeling better?” Drake asked me, then i remembered why i bit him, i nodded and took a deep breath.  
Drakes neck was healing already.  
“why don't we get to class” Drake offered, i nodded and went to our next class with Drake. Drake had already slapped a plaster on his neck without me seeing.   
I sat down in class and opened my book, Stella walked in with a thin bandage on her neck where i bit her.  
“okay class, i marked your projects and i have to say you all did very very well, i wasn't expecting such great work” our teacher told us.  
“i have been told to tell you all that the love season is starting on Monday so i hope all of you will enjoy your two days off” i smiled at the thought of the romantic holiday.  
“so what are you doing on your days off?” Drake asked me.  
“nothing much really. I might be in the shop a lot of the time, plus family is coming to visit” i told him.  
“how about you?” i asked, Drake stretched and smiled at me.  
“i have a few errands to run but for the most part I'm free” i nodded smiling. It was only then i noticed Wesley was sitting next to me.  
“so Wesley what will you be doing?” i asked Wesley as i rested my chin on my hand.  
“i have to a attend a party with my parents some thing about promoting our families reputation” Wesley said to me and flashed a brilliant smile, i just love his thick English accent.  
“oh do have fun” Drake said dryly.  
“Detina my dear why do you insist on hanging around with that ally cat?” Wesley asked me in a woeful tone.  
“because my blood tastes nice” Drake chuckled devilishly, i gasped and slapped his arm. Drake then laughed harder.  
“Drake!” i yelped at him.  
“this is why i don't date Felines” Wesley sighed and linked his fingers together and placed them perfectly on the desk.  
“don't get me wrong they have a interesting history but i can't see my self marrying one in the future” Wesley told me, i smiled dreamily at him, what a sweet heart. Drake tapped a pencil on my work book, i turned to him to see he looked pretty annoyed.  
“you better get on with your work” Drake told me.  
“oh . . . right” i nodded and got on with my work. 

After classes were over i went to the library to bring back the books i borrowed. I picked up my school bag and headed out side, Stella appeared in front of me.  
“your going to pay for what you did, you embarrassed me in front of Drake” Stella growled angrily.  
“it was a fighting class” i told her, rolling my eyes at her childishness.  
“what did you expect me to do?” i sighed at her.  
“Stella will you just leave Detina alone, she beat you fairly” Wesley said as he stood next to me.  
“i can't believe your taking her side your the worst big brother in the world” Stella whined, my jaw went slake at that moment.  
Stella is Wesley's sister!  
“Stella is your sister?!” i gasped in utter surprise.  
“but of course you knew” Wesley frowned at me.  
“i knew nothing of that, you guys are completely different she doesn't even have your accent!” i told him, Wesley looked and Stella.  
“well she went to great strengths to changed her accent” Wesley explained to me.  
“we are also twins but we don't look alike” Wesley said as he laughed at my shocked face.  
“i would never of thought in a million years you two were even related let alone twins” i told Wesley honestly.  
“why thank you, i was hoping for that impression from you” Wesley smiled, Stella huffed and walked off.  
“god I'm so stupid, i forgot a book i left in class” i sighed at my own stupidity of forgetting something only seconds ago i was writing in. Maybe Stella's thick brain is rubbing off on me. I went to my last class and picked up my book form my desk. I frowned and looked to see Drake forgot his book, i picked it up and walked out of the class to see Wesley was there waiting for me.  
“what you got there?” he asked nodded at the other book in my hands.  
“i think Drake left his book behind, i better try and find him” i said and eyed the book.  
“he has gone home but i know where his house is, it's in the Autumn Woods his family likes peace and quiet. I can fly you there if you like” Wesley offered.  
“thank you i would like that” Wesley's Fairy wings sprung out of his back luckily enough he took off his shirt and put it in his bag or it would of been ripped. He picked me up by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and flew out of the school.   
I clung onto him as i looked down at the streets. I looked forward to see the woods and a little road that led through it to a huge mansion, Wesley landed in front of the front door.  
“wow” i said as Wesley placed me on my feet.  
“this place is huge” i gasped at the front door.  
“well this town is famous for its homes” Wesley informed me.   
I smiled and raised my fist to the door, i knocked two times. Five seconds later the door was opened by a woman in a maid uniform.  
“hello, how may i help you?” the woman asked us politely.  
“um . . . Drake left his book at school” i said and handed her the book.  
The woman took the book and eyed it as if it may have a hidden bomb in it.  
“thank you, i will tell Drake that you came” the woman said and slammed the door in my face.  
“oh my god, can any body be that rude!” i gasped, Wesley placed a hand on my shoulder and chuckled.  
“she must be one of the many who like Drake, don't take it personally” Wesley advised me, i nodded and sighed.  
“why don't i take you home” Wesley smiled at me in the warm way Wesley always smiles.  
“thank you so much for taking so much time out of your day for me” i said smiling happily at him.  
“it's my pleasure besides it wasn't any trouble” Wesley said to me, picked me up and flew off. I enjoyed being flown about the town, much better than walking.  
“so where do you live?” Wesley asked me, i looked down and pointed to my house.  
“your house is so cute” Wesley said to me and landed in my front garden. I got down and hugged Wesley tightly.  
“thank you for being so kind to me” i said to him smiling happily.  
“i enjoy helping you out, besides you deserve it” Wesley said to me as he adjusted his school bag on his shoulder..  
“i have to get going now, i must get home and get ready for the tea party” Wesley told me as he ruffled my hair and flew off.   
I wish i was a fairy, it would be so cool to fly like Wesley.  
I waved at him and went inside to see my whole family there.   
My grandmother and grandfather was sitting in the front room, they didn't look like grandparents at all they are quiet young. My grandparents looked thirty five but thirty five was the oldest age any Immortal has ever been.  
Both my grandmother and grandfather were in black suits, they always like to dress formally, my grandparents names are Claudine and Chazz.   
My aunt Lilly was sitting on the sofa, aunt Lilly wasn't like my mother she had short hair, it was always curly, aunt Lilly was the most bubbly erson you will ever meet . Sitting next to her was my uncle Claud.  
“I'm home” i called to them, they turned round and smiled at me.  
“so what do i owe the pleasure of my family coming to visit?” i asked them kindly.  
“well we came because it has been a while since we was all together” aunt Lilly told me, i sat next to her and hugged her.  
“I'm sorry about Titan you deserve much better” i told her, Lilly smiled and hugged me tightly.  
“so my little black rose how was school” uncle Claud asked me.  
“it was very good, i had a fighting class today” i told them, my grandparents turned to me and smiled at me.  
“really what was the creature you were against?” grandfather Chazz asked me.  
“she was a Fairy but she was part Witch” i shuddered as i remembered the taste of her blood.  
“so how did the fight go?” my uncle Claud asked me as he adjusted his tie.  
“well, she went straight for my necklace so i bit her wing, but then she threw me through the roof so i drained her enough to knock her out” i told them in a quick sum up.  
“I'm so sorry your grandmother” aunt Lilly said to me in a sorrowful tone.  
“its okay you don't have to be sweet about it” i giggled at her.  
“oh in that case then, i hope she burns in hell” aunt Lilly announced, uncle Claud chuckled.  
“i wanted to be the one to of killed her that Witch stole my shoes” grandmother Claudine said to me.  
“oh speaking of which we found those shoes in the back, mum saved them for you” i told her.  
“i knew she still had them” grandmother Claudine growled. 

I went up stairs, got changed and came right back down to hang out with my family. We all sat in the front room watching T.V while eating loads of grapes.  
“so we all heard about your ex-husband keep sneaking into your house” grandfather Chazz told my Mother.  
“but i don't think he will do it again” mum told him reassuringly.  
“that's good to know” Grandmother Claudine said.  
“so what are you guys doing tomorrow?” i asked my family  
“we going out and finding Lilly a home here, what are you going to be doing?” Uncle Claud asked me as he took off his tie.  
“I'm going to be working in the shop” i told him and grabbed my books.  
“where are you going?” my Mother asked me.  
“studying then I'm going straight to bed” i told Mother.  
“okay, but if you get hungry come down okay” Mother told me.   
I nodded and went up the stairs as i did i could hear my uncle say “your daughter is very strict with her work, you must be proud of her” then i heard my Mother say “I really am proud of her”. I smiled lightly and went to my room, after a couple of minutes i had the strangest thought.   
I opened my study book and began to read.  
It got darker out side so i shut my book and lied down on my bed thinking of Drake, i picked up the picture of him.   
I smiled lightly, he is so arrogant. Just then i heard a knock on my bed room window. I opened my curtains to see Drake there, i gasped and opened the window wide opened.  
“what are you doing” i gasped at him worrying just in case he falls, Drake climbed in with a bag in his hand.  
“here i got you some thing” Drake said and put the bag on my bed, i looked in to see there was burger's and chips in the bag.  
“how do you even know i like this stuff?” i asked him.  
“like i said i have contacts in high places. Besides i want to make sure my hard working Vampire gets her food, so i decided to spoil you” Drake said to me and sat on my bed.  
“aren't you worried that your parents will see you gone?” i asked him as i looked in the bag.  
“they know where i am” Drake told me, stretched and yawned.  
“go on eat up” Drake told me as he lied down.   
I took a bite of the burger and i melted. I smiled and ate all of it, it was the most delicious thing i ever tasted.  
“where did you get this stuff it's was delicious” i smiled at him brightly.  
“i made them my self, if you want and i can do this again” Drake told me, Drake handed me a bottle of fizzy drink (my Favorite brand) and kissed my cheek. I was too tired to protest, i drank it slowly and sighed happily.  
“good night” Drake said and disappeared into the darkness of the night. I closed the window and shut the curtains, then i lied on my bed and slept while i thought of Drake Ashing.

Chapter 7

The next morning i woke up to yelling down stairs. I got up and wrapped my yellow dressing grown around myself, then i went down stairs to see my family in an up roar.  
Vampires are known to be composed and able to control their anger and my family wasn't any different.  
“how dare they even think of moving the date of the fight” mum snarled, it was only then i noticed that their fangs were all out.   
Some thing was very wrong.  
“what's going on?” i asked them.  
“I'm sorry if we woke you but some thing serious has come to our attention” grandfather Chazz said to me as he cooled his features.   
“Detina the Malice family is moving the date of the fight” my mother told me angrily. The Malice family was our families rivals, a family of Vampires, we hated each other more than anything. It started years ago, it was about honour plain and simple.  
When i was ten my mother and Mrs Malice made a due date for me and her daughter, to fight so we can put this whole family fighting to an end, the deal was to set us against each other when we are both twenty one.  
“they changed the fight date, it is going to happen after the up coming week, the Malice family has been training their daughter Terazor endlessly” uncle Claud told me dryly.  
“they can't do that the deal was when we are both twenty one we can fight, their going against the rules of the deal” i snapped as my fangs extended.  
I hate it when people go back on their word. When you make a deal you stick to it, you don't chance the rules according to your preference.  
“fine, even if they change the date i will still beat Terazor” i told them as fire blazed in my eyes.  
“that's the spirit” mum said and hugged me. 

I had a wash and got dressed into my black shorts and white button up long sleeve shirt, i slipped on my trainers and tied up my hair.  
“I'm going to open up okay mum” i said smiling. She nodded and handed me the shop keys, i went through town and opened up the shop.  
I sat behind the counter and opened a mindless fashion magazine, every minute my lips twitched at the most ridicules clothes i have ever seen.  
“I've seen more material on a wash cloth” i laughed inside my head.  
Every thing started off good, a few regular customers and and few new ones, i went out back for a second and put some more vases on the display shelf.   
“hello Detina” said a familiar voice behind me, i turned to see Wesley standing there in a white T-shirt and jeans.  
“Wesley, what are you doing here?” i asked him in delight.  
“well my parent's friends are raving about your candles and they want me to bring some home. my mother and father are slaves to fashion” Wesley said to me smiling at the delight that was coming from me.  
“how many?” i asked.  
“one hundred” Wesley grinned at me.  
“wow really?” i smiled up at him.  
“my parents want oranges, reds and yellows, it's going to be a theme” Wesley explained.  
“you know i could always deliver them to your home, we do deliveries” i told him and took out the candles we had.  
“no need the car is just outside” he ran his eyes over the shelves while he waited for me to pack them.  
“you will love these” i told him smiling at him, Wesley gave me the money as i finished packing.  
“i will see you at school okay” Wesley said to me, i nodded and then Wesley left.   
I smiled lightly and went back to my magazine. Just then mum walked in and came behind the counter. I went out back to unpack some boxes while my Mother was at the counter counting money. I took out some crystal plates and put them in the display in the shop window.   
Once i finished the display i got behind the counter again.  
“honey we have a delivery” Mother told me and gave me a list, i nodded and put in a box forty black candles, five burning incense sticks of each scent and two big pillows stuffed with lavender.   
I put them in a black box and went to my mum for directions, she handed me a piece of paper.   
I put the box in the basket of my bicycle and went down the street, i glanced at the piece of paper to see i was going to Drake's house. I took a deep breath.   
I peddled up the long road and parked outside of his house. I held the box in my hands and went up to the front door. It was only then i noticed how amazing the house really was, the whole place was made out of Grey stone and there was big extravagant windows.   
I wonder what the inside looks like?   
I knocked twice and waited, a second later the door opened and my jaw all most hit the ground. It was Drake in a shirt that was open showing his chest. Clearly he works out by the look of his torso, Drake's hair was messy and he looked like he just woke up, his eyes looked so cloudy like he was still half a sleep.  
“my beautiful Vampire has come to me” Drake said in a daze and grabbed me making me all most drop the box.  
“have you come to finally claim my heart?” Drake asked me still in a daze.  
“um . . . Drake I'm here to give you some thing” i told him.  
“Drake, wake up” Drake blinked and looked at me more clearly.  
“when the love season ends you will trust me fully” Drake said firmly.  
“oh so that's why your here” Drake smiled brightly at the box and took it, he slipped the money into my shirt pocket and gleamed at the box.  
“what is your favorite scent?” Drake asked me, i was a little taken back by his question.  
“um . . . . . . lavender” i told him, Drake smiled and shook his head as he chuckled.  
“it suits you” Drake said to me smiling as if there was a hidden message in what he was saying.  
“thank you for delivering it to us” Drake held my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
“your welcome” i said and got him to sign the delivery folder.  
“do you want to go out after work?” Drake asked me as i turned to walk back to my bike, i looked and him and thought about it for a second.  
“this isn't a joke right?” i asked him as i bit my lower lip, Drake shook his head.  
“okay when I'm off work come and pick me up” i told him and got on my bike and cycled away. 

As i cycled back to town i wondered if i made the right choice in exposing myself like that.  
I went back to the shop and sat behind the counter, Mother was on the phone to the the people who send her the wrong things.  
“okay, i have been calling you guys a million times and I'm sick and tired of you sending me the wrong stock, the hell I'm getting my stuff from you guys again” mum hung up the phone angrily. I opened a romance book and began to read as i waited for customers.   
“why don't you relax today?” she offered me, i looked up at her and frowned.  
“but . . . are you sure?” i asked her.  
“yes, i will be fine you have been working too hard besides you need all your rest anyway. You have that fight to get ready for and you will need all your strength” i nodded and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.   
There leaning outside was Drake waiting for me. Drake had changed into a dark purple button up shirt, he was also wearing black jeans and black shoes. He looked amazing and so handsome, his hair was in a neat style like always.  
“you ready?” Drake asked me standing up fully.  
“yes” i nodded and walked with him.  
“so where are we going?” i asked him.  
“we are going to a Café” Drake told me and brought me to a Café called Fire Fly, the inside was lovely it.   
The Café was dimly lit and there was candles everywhere. A waitress showed us to a table next to the window, the table was square with a black table cloth over it with a candle in a bottle at the center of the table.  
Drake and i both sat down opposite each other, there was a pretty menu in front of each other. Drake opened his menu and ran his eyes over the drinks menu, i looked at mine and smiled to see there was so many nice things they served here.   
Then i looked at the prices and gasped.  
“we can't stay here” i told and him and put the menu down on the table.  
“why?, don't you like this place?” Drake asked and ran his eyes over the Café.  
“no it's lovely its just this place is so expensive” i said biting my lip.  
“it's okay” Drake said smiling at me.  
“no it isn't i don't want to waste your money on me” Drake took my menu and called over a waitress.  
“how can i help you Drake?” the waitress batted her fake eye lashes at Drake.   
I snarled at her attitude, flirting with customers is not right and even bigger not right if the customer is on a date.  
It was only just then i noticed i was on my very first date.  
And i felt surprisingly comfortable, i always thought i would be nervous but i wasn't.  
“may i have an ice tea and my date will have a vanilla smoothie” the waitress eyed me up and down, nodded at Drake as she left.   
I looked down feeling out of place, i knew the look the waitress gave me i got it all the time from girls like her in the past. It was the look that said “how on earth do you have enough money to spend in this place?”. I felt so out of place like i didn't belong here.  
I hate how other people can make me feel about myself, even when they aren't even worth thinking about.  
“you look sad?, Why?” Drake asked me, he looked surprised i was upset.  
“I'm fine” i told him and looked out of the window and glanced at the street lamp outside.   
We remained in silence until the waitress came back with our drinks she placed mine in front of me first and then the waitress smiled at Drake gave him his drink.  
“just call if you need anything” the waitress said to Drake in a sickerly sweet tone as she completely ignored me.  
“that will be all” Drake said coldly. The girl looked shocked at his reply and then she walked off, Drake saw me looking at him oddly.  
“i don't much care for people who make my date uncomfortable, she shouldn't be making you feel like you don't belong here because you clearly do. You belong in stylish places like this and i like that i brought you here” Drake said to me. I looked at my vanilla smoothie, i suddenly got a bad feeling as if something bad was going to happen.  
My instincts were screaming at me to do some thing, but what?  
There was no enemy here, maybe I'm just on edge about Terazor showing up.  
“silly girl, there's nothing to worry about you can beat Terazor blindfolded” i chuckled in my head.   
I shook my head at my own silliness and took a sip, i spat it right back out and made a disgusted look on my face.  
“don't you like vanilla?” Drake asked me as he took my smoothie away from me.  
“she put sour blood in it” i choked as i ran to the bath room to be sick, i threw up in the toilet three times and flushed the toilet.   
I washed my mouth out and burped lightly as i cringed at the taste of the sour blood, i looked in the mirror to see i looked a little pale.   
Bad blood can bring severe damage to a Vampire if swallowed, thank god i threw it all up.  
That serves me right for not listen to my instincts, for all that i knew it could have been poison and i am not yet a full Vampire so it would of killed me.  
“Stupid Detina pay attention girl!, your are a Vampire start acting like it” i growled inside my head.  
I came out to see the manager of the Café bowing and apologizing to Drake, i went over to Drake as the manager looked very worried in my direction.  
“i am so very, very sorry” the manager told Drake.  
“tell me do all of your employees put harmful liquids in the customers drinks?, and how do you know this wasn't the first time your waitress has done this to some one?” Drake finished then turned to look at me.  
“you look a little pale” Drake murmured gently.  
“you will be hearing from me again” Drake promised. Both the manager and the waitress looked a little scared. We walked out as i kept gagging, i put the back of my hand over my mouth.  
“Drake?” i called to him, he looked at me with concern in his eyes.  
“i don't think i like stylish places anymore, please bring me to a fast food place, i need to get the taste out of my mouth” i begged.   
Drake looked at me with a intense emotion, he brought me to a fast food restaurant and sat me down opposite him. A waiter came to our table and smiled at us.  
“so what can i get you guys?” he asked us.  
“what ever that can get the taste of sour blood out of my mouth” i told him weakly.  
“i take it you went to Fire Fly, say no more how about a vanilla sundae with chocolate chips” the waiter said to me smiling, i nodded smiling brightly.  
“get me the spiciest food you have” Drake told him, he waiter nodded and walked off.  
“I'm sorry for what happened at Fire Fly, they will pay dearly for what she has done” Drake told me in a ice cold tone.  
“it isn't the first time some one has tried that trick with a Vampire” i told him.  
The waiter came back with our orders, my face lit up at the big sundae in front of me, the waiter gave me a spoon and walked off.  
“i see you have a sweet tooth” Drake grinned.  
“are you kidding i love ice cream” i smiled brightly at him i ate each spoonful with delight, Drake smiled at my response to the ice cream as he bit in to his extra spicy burger. I sighed happily as i finished the ice cream.  
“so tell me some thing i don't know about you?” Drake asked me. I bit my lip wondering what if i should tell him, well he did take me out and he stuck up for me too.  
“how about i buy the conversation with another sundae?” Drake smirked.   
I nodded happily and pointed at a mint sundae, Drake nodded and got the waiter to get me another.  
“well i have an older sister you won't be able to meet her cause she ran off when she was sixteen to become a model we haven't heard from her since, the Magic Fang has been handed down our family for years, i have a uncle Claud and a aunt Lilly” i listed. Drake smiled as he watched me dig into the mint ice cream with more delight than the last.  
“i see you like mint” Drake noted.  
“i love mint it's the best, i loved it when i was a child too” i told him, Drake smiled warmly at me.   
“and i see you love spicy food” i giggled at him, Drake grinned at that.  
I laughed as i went back to eating my ice cream, once i was finished Drake ordered me a toffee flavored sundae, i ate the toffee one with even more delight as i looked so happy.  
“you like toffee too” Drake laughed.  
“oh yes and i all so like white chocolate and maybe a lovely strawberry flavor with strawberry sauce on it, god that sounds nice our maybe strawberry with crumbled up shortcake in it, damn that sounds good” I groaned at the thought of so many flavors i could eat, Drake looked highly amused at how much fun i was getting out of this.  
“I'm glad you are not like most girls who eat tiny bits of food when they go out” Drake stroked his chin.  
“it's pointless to eat like it's unnatural, besides i love food and there is not need to hide it” i explained, Drake nodded in agreement.  
“have you ever been on a date before?” Drake asked me out of the blue.  
“well no not really . . ” i trailed off lost in thought.  
Drake called over a waitress and told her something.   
I wasn't paying much attention so i didn't hear. The waitress walked off and came back setting three short bread biscuits, strawberry sundae with strawberry sauce on it. I looked at it and then looked at Drake.  
“it's fine if you haven't, i want to spoil you so eat your ice cream and tell me your likes and dislikes” Drake told me, i smiled and crushed up one of the shortbreads and sprinkled it on the ice cream.  
“i love my mother's business and i hate with a burning passion Terazor, oh sorry you don't know who she is. She is the worst sort of person, you know every one has a rival?, well our family hates the Malice family they are a family of Vampires and we hate them so much . . .” i caught my self and looked up to see Drake was smirking at me.  
“what are you smirking at?” i snarled playfully, Drake chuckled at me.  
“you, god i love it when you snarl at me and as for the reason why i was smiling, it's because i love how you get so passionate about every thing” Drake grinned widely and took a bite out of his burger.   
My heart softened at what he said and i couldn't stop myself from smiling.  
“so tell me about your family” i said and started to eat my ice cream.  
“well my family owns a few businesses, i have a little sister called Cornelia she is very sweet, she wants to own a string of flower and gift shops when she is older. She is the kindest out of my family, the rest of my family are a bit brutal” Drake told me with a playful little smile that hid a secret. I finished my ice cream as i shivered slightly.  
“that was amazing” i told him, i leaned in a bit toward him as he leaned towards me,  
“why do you like spicy food?” i asked him.  
“i like a challenge with my food” Drake told me.  
“if you want a challenge the order the toxic sour ice cream for your self i hear this place has a competition on how many you can eat in one sitting” i smiled at him.  
“as i recall they all so have some kind of competition with spicy food here” Drake said to me, he crossed his arms on the table and smiled at me.  
“Drake is that you” called a voice behind him.   
I looked in the direction of the voice to see Maria and Goldina. Oh great this is all i need, they came over and was shocked when they saw me.  
“are you two on a date?” Goldina asked us, they looked utterly shocked to see us together outside of school.  
“yes we are” Drake answered before i could.  
“but didn't you say at one point you didn't want to date anyone?” Maria asked him.  
“that is true but the only reason i said that was because i wanted to find my mate, the person I'm supposed to protect and love. I can't hide my feelings to Detina any longer, i find her utterly beautiful and her personality unbelievably fascinating” Drake said to them.  
“Stella isn't going to like this” Goldina muttered.  
“i couldn't care less what Stella thinks about my relationship with Detina” Drake told them firmly, Maria and Goldina looked at each other.  
“well we will see you later then” they said and left no doubt going to spread the word about our date.  
“what do you mean hide your feelings, ever since you saw me you have been after me?” i laughed.  
“i never said i was good at hiding my feelings it's against my nature” Drake smiled wickedly.

After Drake insisted to pay for our meal i walked with him down the street.   
I was very happy as i felt a bounce in my step, it might be from all the sugar or maybe it was because of what Drake said about me.  
Drake took me to the town's lake, it was huge and so beautiful, there was blossom tree's all around it.  
“my entire family comes here to this town every year to see this lake” Drake told me.  
“that must be nice seeing all of your family” i said as i looked at the calm lake.  
“yes it is” Drake sighed and looked at me.  
“Wesley likes you” Drake told me, he didn't look pleased.  
“what?, Wesley doesn't like me, yes as a friend but that's all” Drake pressed me up against a tree and glared at me.  
“don't you get it, he likes you the way i like you, i won't let him have you because i want you. Your the first person i have ever been interested in, your not like every one else, when you look at me you don't see my wealth or my title” Drake said to me angrily.  
“you . . . . see . . me” Drake shook his head and punched the tree beside me.  
“of all the people in the Lore you make me feel this” Drake sighed.  
“i didn't expect this to happen so soon, i thought i had years to perfect myself” Drake seemed to struggle painfully with his words.  
“is it true that if a Vampire exchanges blood with a person they care about they are connected?” Drake asked me.  
“yes it is true” i told him, Drake looked up at my face.  
“i swear that by the end of the love season we will exchange blood i will show you all the compassion and love that is in my soul, i give you my vow i will make you mine” Drake leaned in, he made a deadly growl when his phone buzzed. he flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.  
“who is it?” Drake asked, he paused and made a glare.  
“fine i will be there” Drake said and shut his phone as his tail swished.  
“i have to go now but stay safe” he told me then disappeared. 

I went back to the shop as i thought about Drake.   
He is really protective of me, his intentions must be good. If i was just one of many he wouldn't be putting in so much effort, he would of just moved onto the next girl. Once i got back to the shop mum was very happy.  
“you look happy” i smiled at her.  
“i have just got in touch with a different stock that can get me the right things and they have these amazing crystal statues that are just beautiful” mum said getting all fluttery, she has always been very passionate about our family business.  
“I'm going to shut the shop early today cause I'm going to have a look at a place Lilly likes around here, so why don't you go home, relax and try not to worry about studying too hard” Mother said to me with a warm smile.   
I nodded and headed home. No one was home when i got there so i took the peace and quite to good use, took a bath and washed my self with honey and milk soap. 

After my refreshing bath i lied on my bed and curled up as i relaxed.   
I felt so comfortable i couldn't resist but to take a little nap maybe five or ten minutes of sleep, i dropped off into a dreamless sleep.   
I woke up and it was dark, there was not light except the moon glaring through my bed room window. how long have i been a sleep?, i checked my clock to see it was midnight.   
I went down stairs and helped my self to a cup of water. I froze as i heard someone behind me i turned to see the last person on earth i would ever imagine to see standing in my kitchen.   
It was Terazor and that wasn't a feather duster in her hand, it was a mallet!. Terazor slung the mallet at me carelessly, i dodged and rolled into the front room.  
Instead of hitting me she hit the breakfast table, the table shattered loudly.   
Terazor nicked my back with the edge of her weapon sending me to the floor in surprise, with in seconds my whole family appeared down stairs and they wasn't very happy with being woken up. My uncle knocked her out with a quick hit and yawned.  
“i think i better explain” i said to them and i did, my Grand parents hit the roof when i finished.   
There was a rule both of our families were supposed to follow and that was no fighting with each other until the date, we was gracious enough about the moving the date but this took it way to far.   
My mother called up the Malice family and told them what happened and from what i heard they wasn't so pleased with it either, i sat down as my aunt Lilly looked at my back to see if i was okay.  
“is she okay?” my uncle Claud asked aunt Lilly.  
“of course I'm fine” i told him and stood up, suddenly i felt very strange and passed out.   
Every thing went black.   
It felt like hours i was like that until i woke up, it was still dark and i was lying on the sofa on my front, i looked up to see my mother talking with uncle Claud.  
“she's awake” my Grand father announced, my mum looked down at me and sat on a sofa chair near me.  
“what happened?” i asked mum.  
“Terazor put poison on the mallet when it hit you it seeped into your skin you will be needing a good nights rest but other than that you will be fine” Mother said to me.  
“your very lucky she didn't have a better shot at you with that mallet” grand mother sighed as she rubbed her forehead, grand father wrapped a arm around her shoulder.  
“you mean Terazor had to resort to a dirty trick to defeat me?, that leech!” i growled.  
“we spoke with her parents believe me they are far from proud. They may be rivals but they have been shamed greatly weather or not the fight is still on is still in the thinking mode for now, but right now lets get you in bed” Mother said to me.   
My Grand mother carried me up the stairs and put me in bed.  
“trust me that low life Vampiress is going to have hell to pay” my Grand mother promised me and left, i sighed and went back to sleep.   
What a rough night, i do hope tomorrow will be better.

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning and smiled, my eyes were closed. I rubbed my cheek on my soft puffy pillow as i relaxed. I sighed happily, i opened my eyes and got up. Once i had a nice relaxing bubble bath i got out and got dressed into jeans and a top i went down stairs to see only my grand mother was in the house, she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a latte while listening to the radio.  
“good morning” i greeted my grandmother.  
“good morning to you to Detina sweet heart, how are you feeling?” Grandmother asked me, suddenly in a rush i remembered last night.   
I can't believe i forgot some thing like that.  
“my back is as good as new, she didn't hit me hard enough” i told her and made my self breakfast.

After my breakfast i cleaned up my room then went over to the Magic Fang, my mum was very pleased with her new deliveries.   
I made a delivery to Mrs Forest's Yoga class. She was very happy with her latest delivery as i made my way back to the shop Terazor stood in my way and she wasn't happy.  
“lets fight” Terazor said to me in a stern tone.  
I sighed, got off my bike and leaned it against a street lamp.  
“i thought the fight was on hold because you shamed your family by using a dirty trick, by the way how are your parents handling it?” i asked her, Terazor growled and got into fighting stance.  
“you couldn't win by using a dirty trick how on earth do you think you will win by a real fight” i said and then she picked up a bench and threw it at me.   
I jumped out of the way and lunged at her, i punched her in the nose sending her fly into a metal lamp post.   
Terazor picked up a long metal pole that was lying in an ally, Terazor lunged at me with her weapon just then as quick as lightening i picked up a big mirror that was sitting next to a dust bin and smashed it across Terazor's upper body. I offered up a pray of thanks to any god that was watching over me that a mirror was just lying around.  
She had many scratches and a large mirror shard was sticking out of her shoulder, Terazor winced as she pulled it out and threw it to the floor. While Terazor gave one last glare at the mirror shard i knocked the weapon out of her hand and picked it up.  
“if you are going to use your weapon use it” i growled and slashed the back of her legs sending her to the floor.   
Just then i heard i very angry growl, Terazor turned to see my mother was standing out side of the shop and she wasn't happy. Mum whistled a unique tune, just then my whole family appeared around us.  
“I've had enough of this” mum growled and in a blinding speed went over to Terazor and pick her off the ground by her throat.  
“i think some one's parents is going to get a body bag” mother hissed.   
My grand mother and grand father opened up a sack as my aunt Lilly knocked Terazor out. My mum threw her into the bag and my grand parents carried it away.  
“where are they taking her?” i asked mum.  
“to her parents” she told me.  
“why didn't you end her?” i asked again.  
“nothing i can do is as bad as what they will do when they get hold of her” my mother informed me.  
“why don't you take the day off Detina” mother offered me.   
I nodded and went home and lied on my bed and read a relationship magazine after a hour of reading some thing in the magazine took my notice.  
“all dreams come in all kinds of ways just ask your self when you lay awake in your bed at night what is missing?” a lady had written.   
It didn't take me long to figure it out, when i lay awake at night a boyfriend is missing, and not just any boyfriend.   
Maybe Drake.   
He probably doesn't know it because i don't have the courage to say it to him.  
I threw the magazine on the floor, grabbed my bag and went through it, i took out the silver bell. I shook it franticly until i heard some thing at my window. It was Drake and he was climbing through my window, once Drake stood up on the floor he faced me.  
“what's wrong?, you was shaking that bell a lot” Drake said me.   
“don't loose courage now Detina” i said firmly in my mind.  
I went over to him, cupped his face and kissed his lips softly, maybe he is my soul mate so i should give him a chance.   
Drake sighed in bliss and wrapped his arms around me. Once i pulled away Drake chuckled at me and pressed his forehead against mine.  
“what was the kiss for?” Drake asked me as he smiled at me.  
“was that from your mother as well” Drake chuckled.  
“when you lay awake at night what is missing?” i asked him as i clutched his shirt, Drake kissed my forehead and murmured against my forehead “you are what's missing”.  
“would you like to go on a date?” i asked him as i stood back.  
“yes i would very much like that” Drake smiled.  
In those moments i noticed a few things about Drake, his breath was cool and smelled like pepper mint and his heart beat sounded soothing.  
“your breath smells like pepper mint” i told him out of the blue, Drake chest rumbled with laughter.  
“Detina you are too much” Drake hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
“what do you want to do today?” Drake asked me.  
“we can watch a film but all me and my mum have are romance and old horror films” i told him.  
“it's been a while since i have seen a horror film” Drake smiled at me.   
Drake looked at our collection and picked out one about a Vampire.   
Drake put his arm around me as we watched the film. I didn't even blink at the slightly gory moments, Drake looked surprised that i wasn't scared.  
“why aren't you scared?, most girls are a mess with films. Though i do think of the idea of you cuddling up to me all frightened is very adorable, maybe it's just a matter of finding what your afraid of” Drake told me.  
“good luck with that” i giggled at him.  
“besides this is an old Vampire film the blood is red paint, it's so painfully obvious it's almost funny” i shook my head.  
Just then Drake's phone buzzed in his pocket, Drake answered the phone.  
“hello” Drake greeted, suddenly his body tensed.  
“okay i will be right there” Drake said and hung up the phone.  
“I'm sorry but i really have to go it's a family emergency” Drake told me and got up.  
“it's okay, i hope everything is fine with your family” Drake smiled and hugged me good bye and left.   
I smiled and drank a cold drink, after that i decided to go shopping for the house i made a list of the things we needed.   
I went to the shops and saw Wesley standing out side a shop looking in a window at the window display.  
“hey Wesley” i greeted him, Wesley smiled brightly at me and kissed my hand like a gentleman.  
“hello Detina what are you doing out?” Wesley asked me.  
“I'm out shopping for the house, do you want to tag along” i offered.  
“you wouldn't mind?” Wesley asked me politely.  
“of course not it will be fun” i assured him.   
Just then i froze and noticed under the gleam of the street lamp Wesley's skin.  
He had a slight tan!.  
My eyes were fixed on his skin, i have always been fascinated with tans.  
“you were in the sun?” i asked, Wesley grinned at the shocked/interested look on my face.  
“my friends took me out of town to hang out” Wesley told me.  
“wow” i lifted his short sleeve to see a tan line.  
I ran my finger tip over it in interest.  
“i don't think i can imagine not having the choice to go out in the sun” he muttered, he watched the concentration on my face as i stared at the tan line.  
“it just fascinates me” i shook my head and blinked hard to try and forget the tan.  
“lets go then” i smiled.

I led him into a supermarket and picked up a basket. I went up onto my tip toes to look at the coffee my mother liked, i picked up a brand and looked at the back of the packet.  
I nodded and placed it in the basket. We headed over to the old drinks and i put in the basket four big bottles of pure orange juice.  
Wesley told me about what he and his friends did when they went out of town.  
“it was hilarious when we jumped in to the lake” he laughed.  
“you sure love your pure orange juice” Wesley observed in a amused tone.  
“me and my mum have always loved pure drinks” i told him.   
“hows your family?” i asked.  
“they are doing very well” Wesley smiled lightly.  
I grabbed a bottle of milk and headed to the meat section of the supermarket, i grabbed a load of meat and put it in the basket.  
“i should of known you would eat meat” Wesley smiled.  
“well of course you can hardly be a Vampire and not eat meat we drink blood every day, it would be pointless to not eat meat. Besides my family are having a big meat feast tonight its a tradition when we're all together” i informed him.  
“what else do you need?” Wesley asked me, i checked my list and said “healthy foods”.  
I went to the healthy section to find a load of fruit. I got two packets of grapes green and red, three oranges, four apples, a packet of cherries, some grape fruit and put it all in the basket.  
“I'm surprised your not struggling with that basket, most of the girls i know wouldn't even carry the grapes” Wesley said to me, i snorted.  
“well I'm not a weakling” i told him.  
I went to the check out once i bought what i needed i headed outside and sat down on a bench Wesley groaned.  
“what's wrong?” i asked him, Wesley pointed at two men in suits that looked like the kind who would be body guards.  
“who are they?” i asked him.  
“they are the body guards my parents got for me, there has been a killer running around so they got protective” Wesley sighed and looked at me.  
“i have to go I'm sorry” Wesley said, he ruffled my hair and left, i smiled and walked home. I put every thing away and saw there was a lot of the day that was still ahead of me. What the hell am i going to do for the rest of the day?, i guess all i can do is relax.

Chapter 9

I went down stairs after my bath, to find my grand mother and grand father were ball room dancing with each other in the front room, i smiled and made breakfast.   
Aunt Lilly and uncle Claud went out to get aunt Lilly settled in to her new place, while mum went to the shop early. Once i finished my breakfast i tied my hair up and stepped out the door to See Drake standing there with a bicycle.  
“what are you doing here?” i asked him.  
“to pick you up” Drake said to me smiling at me.  
"would you like a ride to school?" Drake asked me as he held onto the handle  
bars of his black bicycle.  
"um, how" i asked as i frowned at his bike.   
We can hardly ride it together?

The next thing i knew he was riding his bike with me his lap sitting side ways, clutching on to him for dear life. My arms were wrapped tightly around his chest with my legs hanging out on the right side of his lap, i hid my face in his chest as he raced down the hill!.  
"slow down!" i snapped at him.  
"why?, this is so much more fun" he laughed at me.  
"because your going to kill me you devil!" i said fear showing in my voice.  
"shhhhhh i wont let you get hurt so calm down" Drake told me as we raced   
down the hill and screeched around a corner and stopped sharply at the school gates.  
"now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Drake asked, chuckling in my hair.  
I hopped off, my whole body trembling as my legs wobbled.  
"you look so adorable when your scared sweet fangs" Drake laughed and parked his bike.  
"you idiot!, you could of crashed!" i yelled at him.  
"oh come on like you didn't enjoy clinging onto me" Drake smugly smirked at me.  
"could you be anymore full of your self" i snapped.  
I wasn't really angry at him, i don't think.  
"okay, okay I'm sorry i scared you" Drake said to me and kissed my hand.  
"i swear if you do it again i will kill you" i glared at him.  
"it's a date" he winked.  
"i thought rich guys like you drove in limos and stuff" i huffed.  
"well i am environment friendly, i thought girls liked guys who are sensitive" Drake smiled.  
Drake and i walked in the school while holding hands.   
Two guys looked at me and checked me out, they quickly ran off when Drake glared at them.   
We got to my locker and i tried to open it and to my bad luck it wouldn't open, Drake could see my annoyance rise.  
“please let me, what is your locker combination?” Drake asked me. I bit my lower lip as i wondered if i could trust him with my locker.  
“sweet fangs i can't do it if you don't tell me” Drake winked at me.  
“1689” i told him. Drake took my hands off the lock and opened my locker for me.  
“thank you” i smiled as took out my English books.  
“well even if you didn't tell me i still would be able to open it” Drake mocked me.  
“i don't believe you” i snorted, Drake smiled devilishly.  
“oh really, would you bet a kiss on that” Drake said leaning down to me.  
“yes i would” i smirked bravely as i crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him. Drake made a sharp knock on my locker and it flew open.   
My arms dropped.  
“how did you do that” i demanded.  
“I'm a feline i can do many things, now about that kiss” Drake smirked and moved forward like he was stalking his prey. I blushed deeply but didn't move, Drake was a inch away from my lips and paused.  
“but why should i waste my power over you now, i could steal your lips away when ever i feel like it, so when you least expect it, expect it” Drake whispered to me and smiled.   
I was about to tell him off but then i realized i had to get to class.  
I blushed deeply as i went to class and sat down.  
“hello sweet fangs” Drake whispered in my ear.  
“quit teasing me” i whispered as i glared at him.  
“why should i? You are so cute when you blush” Drake informed me.  
I glared at my work, i couldn't control my blushing around him.  
“through out this love season thing your going to keep me on edge aren't you?” i asked as i glanced up at him.  
“yes, i guess i will” Drake chuckled.  
“leave the poor girl alone” Wesley said beside me.  
“I'm only having fun your highness” Drake mocked him. Mr Steel walked in and clicked his fingers and candles appeared on our desks.  
Mr Steel was a Witch.  
“okay class before we begin, i have been asked to hand out the love candles and for all you that have no idea what I'm talking about i will explain. The first Celebration in our love season will be the love candles, all you have to do is crave the person's name that you like onto the candle and light it when you go to bed. Then you open your window to let the smoke fly out your window and reach your loved one, doing this will give you luck in getting the person you like to notice you or notice you more in a romantic way” Mr steel said.  
“the color of your candle is picked at random, after school carve the name on to the candle. The smoke that comes off the candle will all so be the color of your candle. I warn you make sure you like the person you carve in because if it may backfire” Mr steel explained.   
I looked down at my candle to see it was green with black glitter in it, Drakes candle was orange with red swirls, Wesley candle was blue with white stripes in it.  
“so who are you going to carve on yours?” Drake asked me.  
“i can't tell you, isn't it like bad luck or some thing” i said and looked down at my work.  
“okay then i guess it will have to be a surprise” Drake sighed and started to write in his work book, his hand writing was so neat it made mine look like a five year old drew all over my book.  
“so Wesley who's name are you going to carve on yours?” i asked, Wesley smiled happily and looked at his candle.  
“well i have my eye on a girl recently, i might carve her name on the candle” Wesley told me and put his candle away, i put mine away too.   
When i opened my mouth to ask Drake if he was going to put his candle in his bag so it wouldn't get ruined. His candle wasn't in front of him, he must of put the candle away too.  
“Okay class today we are going to learn about human knowledge. For the many years humans lived on earth with out knowing about Immortals, there were many strange things that they couldn't explain and most of those was the cause of Immortals, now class do any of you know any of the strange things that appeared” Mr Steel said.   
I dazed off into my own little world then, i started to think about the love season and i wondered if people really fell in love because of it. 

After third lesson Drake insisted he would hold my hand to my fourth class of the day, i couldn't help but notice girls glaring dagger's at me.   
Drake noticed too and let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me and held me close to him. We sat in my history class and our teacher was all ready there.  
“didn't we already have history?” i asked Drake.  
“yes but the school thinks we don't learn it enough so they are going to throw some more in for a few weeks and see how it goes, you know a trial run” Drake shrugged.  
“today class we are going to watch a documentary on the human and Immortal war. In this documentary you will listen to people who were there in the war and they will tell you what it was like fighting for their kind” my teacher said to the class and set up the projection and started the film.   
I felt ever so strange just sitting with Drake and not talking, normally in class he talks to me but this time was different. As i watched the film i felt sad as i heard about all the Immortals who died in the war.   
I blinked as i felt Drake's hand on mine, Drake held my hand and lied it on the desk. Drake linked our fingers together softly, his eyes were glued to the screen though and he didn't look happy, but why?.  
“their were many Immortals who lost their chosen mate's in the war and those Immortals either they allowed their enemies to take their lives. Knowing that life with out their partner was not worth living or many of them after the war mourned over their beloveds death, but then tried to find a fight they could not win after the war” the woman on the film spoke, Drakes fingers tightened on mine, i tightened mine with his making him smile lightly.   
The film then talked about the weapons the humans used against the Immortals and the cruel torture methods they used to get them to talk. But no matter how much the humans tried not one of the Immortals betrayed their kind.   
I smiled, i was happy that the people i came from were just as loyal as i hoped. 

Once the film was over the teacher flicked on the lights making every body groan and shut there eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Drake who looked unaffected by the light change. Why is it he always seems so perfect?, like a rose among weeds he stands out of the crowd, i feel like a daisy compared to a exotic flower.   
I looked up at him as i wondered what in the world is a guy like that doing with a girl like me?, how on earth can he stand to be near me?.   
I'm boring compared to most people, I'm not like other girls i haven't got any hobbies it's just me and my Mother.   
I work in the shop all the time, i never make friends, i always stay by my self.  
No matter what I'm doing even if it is school work i do it by my self.   
Come to think of it i have never made a friend and i have never gone shopping with other girls, gossiped about magazines, boys or make up, I'm just me.

We had a Fighting class again, we sat in the Fighting class room and of course Drake sat next to me.   
I could feel the glares of girls in the class, i wish Drake knew what it felt like knowing every girl in the school hated you. Our Fighting teacher Mr Arrow stepped up onto the platform and smiled.  
“Okay class, today we are going to start of where we left off, but this time i have borrowed a student from a year above all of yours to fight one of you. Drake can you come up please” Mr Arrow said, i was utterly shocked.   
Drake is going to fight, Drake walked up onto the platform and smiled calmly.  
“Okay lets see, um . . Julia can you come up here?” a girl smiled and went up on to the platform. I knew that girl she was the waitress in Café Fire Fly that put sour blood in my drink and by the look on Drake's face he recognized her too.  
“Now today we mixed it up a little we are using two creatures of the light and one is much more older and wiser than the other so lets see how long this fight lasts and every one pay attention” Mr Arrow said and stepped off the platform and made the signal to fight. Julia lifted up her hands to fight and show her true nature of what creature she was, but before she could Drake ran at her in blinding speed.   
With one big punch he sent her smashing through the wall into another room, the school nurse sighed and picked up Julia's unconscious body and walked out to bring her to the nurse's office. I guess Drake is still annoyed about what she did.  
“the fight lasted for five seconds” Mr Arrow announced.   
All the girls made goo goo eyes at Drake as he walked back to sit next to me, the fighting class went on with others fighting.   
Drake dipped his head to murmur in my ear “i told you i don't like others treating my date badly, she won't ever try and harm you again” i frowned lightly at the intensity in his voice. After my other set of lessons i sat on a bench outside as Drake sat down beside me.  
“you were acting strange in the lesson is anything wrong?” Drake asked me in a concerned tone.  
“I'm fine” i told me and looked up at the sky.  
“you know some times i worry about you” Drake smiled lightly as he sighed.  
“worry about me?, what is there to worry about?” i asked him, turning to look at him.  
“well some times i worry that i like you a lot more than you like me” my eyes widened and i gripped his arm.  
“that's impossible” i yelped, Drakes arms wrapped around me tightly and brought me close to his body.  
“then tell me what has you so sad my sweet fangs” Drake murmured, i looked down and nibbled my lower lip.  
“your a rose” i told him, just then Drake burst out laughing, his chest rumbled against mine.  
“I'm a rose, isn't that a good thing” Drake chuckled.  
“well yes but i feel like a daisy compared to you” i told him Drake shook his head and tutted, Drake stroked my cheek with his fingers.  
“i feel that same way about you” i shook my head feeling hopeless.  
“how is that even possible, your perfect at everything, you are the most intelligent in the whole school, you pass all your tests, your amazing at sports and you win loads of competitions. Every one loves you, your so funny, caring, protective and I'm average at best . .” just then Drake's eyes flamed with anger.   
Drake pinned me down on the bench and pressed his forehead against mine.  
“never doubt your self to that extent, you are not average. You are far from that, if any thing i am not perfect for you, i truly believe that no matter how much i win. No matter how much i score points it doesn't matter unless i score points with you” Drake said with such intensity and sadness in his voice. Drake pulled me up and pressed my body against his.  
“every thing about you makes me lose my mind, i know you won't believe it unless i tell you” Drake cupped my cheek in one hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
“Detina . .” Drake started.  
I frowned at him.  
“you called me Detina?” i shook my head.  
“because i want to be clear” Drake said in a voice that sounded like it hurt.  
“i love how your skin is like silk and the color of a Lily, my Vampires skin could never be affected by that nasty sun in the sky. The light pink shade that covers those soft cheeks makes my heart crash against my chest” he then looked deep into my eyes and smiled lightly.  
“your eyes are so beautiful, they are such a intense green. They even have been honored by having those long black lashes to cover them” Drakes touched my hair as he looked at it, he seemed mesmerized.  
“the color of the midnight sky in long soft locks, such darkness i would gladly be consumed by it's mystery” Drakes tone has dropped to a soft rumble.  
“your tiny waist and such a fragile spine, I'm afraid if i hold you too tight it might snap from burden of carrying such beauty” Drake snaked his arms around my waist.  
“your beautiful from your button nose to the shell of your ear and right down to your pretty little toes you are utterly beautiful, but the thing i love most about you . . . .” Drake trailed off as he placed the side of his face against my chest listening to my ever still none beating heart.  
“is your heart, so kind and gentle and so easily broken. The same heart that is affecting mine and this will be the same heart that will melt for me” Drake said with his eyes closed, my heart was all ready melting.  
“never doubt your self, you are not average” Drake lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.  
“i will try not to but you have to not doubt your self too ” i said to me.   
Drake kissed my cheek, held my hand and brought me to my next lesson. 

After my last lesson's of the day Drake gave me a ride home. This time i enjoyed it cause he went slow.  
Once Drake got me home he kissed my hand and made sure i got to my door safely. I went indoors and sat at the dinner table with my family, they were sitting down and relaxing.  
“so what did you do today honey?” mum asked me.   
I told her about my lessons then i told her about the love season while i grabbed the vase of flowers and cut off the dead ones and changed the water.  
“that sounds very nice, its healthy to have romance” Uncle Claud told me.   
I went to my bed room and placed my bag on my bed.   
I took out my candle and placed it on my candle plate on my windowsill, i looked out my window to see the other girls on my street at their bed room windows carving names on there candle's.  
Who was i going to carve on my candle, well i do like Drake and he is really smart, cute and funny.   
And he opened his heart to me today and i would consider myself very lucky to have some that caring.  
I smiled as i carved his name on the candle's length.   
I smiled at the name and went to my desk draw and got out a box of match's. I placed the box of match's next to the candle and headed down stairs. Me and my Family all ate dinner in the kitchen as we talked about our day.  
“well she is saying she didn't do it but it is clear as day she robbed the store and killed her husband” Grand mother gossiped as she drank her ice cold cola drink.  
After dinner i washed up as Grand father sat in the front room and looked at his folder on his work. I kissed him on the cheek and headed up stairs to bed.  
“good night honey bee” he called to me.  
“good night” i called back as i made my way up the stairs.  
I put my school uniform on a hanger and put my bag against the wall. I slipped on my pink night shorts and top.  
I brushed my hair lightly as i wondered over to my bed smiling happily, i turned on some calming music Aunt Lilly gave me when i started to get nightmares.   
I turned it on to track number five and waited for the music to start, just then i started to hear the sea crashing against the sea bay and smiled. I knelled on my bed that was right up against the windowsill, i crawled over and lit the wick on the candle. As i blew out the match and open the window i saw white magical looking smoke whisper out of the window into the starry night sky.   
Smiling as i looked up at the stars in the sky, it was a lovely, warm and lightly breezy night. I lied down under my big puffy quilt and fell deeply to sleep.

I stood in front of a wishing well with a bell hanging from it, i looked in the well to see cool blue water. I looked down to see there was a message engraved on a sign on the well, “make a wish for a person you like”.  
Sounds easy enough, but who do i wish for?, their are so many people i care for.  
“wish for me Detina” said a voice beside me, i turned to my left to see Wesley was standing there smiling at me.  
“um . .” i stuttered. Then i felt warm fingers grasp my chin and pulled my face to turn to my right, standing there was Drake in his school uniform.  
“if your going to wish about anyone make it about me, you have not time for little kids right” Drake smirked at Wesley.  
“stay out of this Drake!” snapped Wesley as he bared canines at Drake.  
“good bye” Drake said mocking him.   
I turned to look at Derek but he wasn't there, i turned back to Drake, Drake was smiling at me.  
“wake up my beauty” Drake said and grabbed my arms and pulled me too him and planted a kiss on my lips, Drake smiled and pulled away.

“wake up” Drake told me.  
But this time once he told me it sounded like me was right next to me.   
Like it wasn't a dream.

Chapter 10

The candle was a puddle of wax on the plate by morning.   
I smiled lightly and went down stairs dragging my bag down with me, i was in such a good mood i made pancakes with cinnamon and apple French toast for the family. I sat down and had breakfast with my family.  
“we will have to leave this afternoon, we have been planing a holiday we are going to a spa” Grand mother told me.  
“well i hope you enjoy it” i smiled lightly.  
“so how is Drake?” my mum asked me.  
“he is fine” i said frowning lightly, since when did mum care about others outside the family?.  
“who's Drake?” uncle Claud asked my Mother.  
“Drake is a boy who is smitten with Detina” Mother told uncle Claud.  
“it's nice to hear you have gotten your self a crush” aunt Lilly said smiling lightly as she ate her breakfast.  
“well i have to go my work is calling, if i don't turn up to boss people around they will start thinking they can do what they like” uncle Claud said and left.   
I straightened up my uniform.   
I hugged my Grand parents good bye knowing that they might be gone before i come back home, i went outside to see Drake standing at the edge of my front garden.  
“good morning” i said and walked up to him.  
“good morning, i hope you don't mine but i decided to walk with you today” Drake said and offered his arm, i took it happily.  
“i don't mind at all” i assured him.  
“so hows things inside your house?” Drake asked me as we began to walk.  
“my Grand parents are leaving today, i think my uncle might be staying longer. Hey i have a great idea maybe some time you can . . . .” i stopped talking and i started thinking. Stupid Detina you've only just started dating him if you ask him to come over for dinner he might think your pushy, maybe it's too soon to suggest that.  
“some time i can what?” Drake asked looking at me.  
“never mind” i said and looked down as we walked.  
“i would love to if you are offering” Drake said to me, my head shot up and looked at him.  
“what?, i didn't say anything” i told him.  
“you didn't have to many times a girl has asked me the question you just stopped your self from asking and every time i have said no but with you . . . i would love to have dinner round yours, but why didn't you finish inviting me?” Drake asked me.  
“because i don't want to be pushy” i told him.  
“pushy is a thing you could never be, don't hold back okay” Drake spoke to me in a light tone, i nodded.  
“would you be cooking if i came round for dinner?” Drake smiled at me.  
“yes it's only proper i would cook a meal, i invite you round mine for a meal i should cook for you. I wouldn't be a good host if i didn't” i said, Drake smiled approvingly.  
“i wonder what your cooking tastes like?” Drake asked more him self than me.  
“well if your free tomorrow i could do it for you” i offered as a strong feeling of nervous excitement stormed through me intensely.  
“i would love for you to cook for me” Drake placed a kiss on my cheek and linked fingers with me.   
It felt strange linking fingers with Drake, as i recall i don't remember ever holding hands with a boy before. But holding some ones hand like this was more meaningful than i ever thought it could be and i felt more close to Drake.  
“Detina?” Drake spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“we are here” Drake said pointing at the school.  
“you have been very quite what was you thinking about for the whole walk?” i blushed lightly as i thought about telling Drake what i was thinking.  
“it was nothing” i told him, Drake turned me to me and held my hands.  
“are you sure?” Drake asked me looking into my eyes.   
I nodded and looked at the school gate, it was closed.   
We was right on time why was it shut?, there was a big sign on the gate that had big bold letters on it saying “will open a little later due to the love Carnival” .  
“what's the love carnival?” i asked.  
“the love carnival is part of the love season” Drake told me.  
“so i woke up early for nothing” i groaned, turned tail, grabbed Drakes hand and headed home.  
“awww is my Vampire tired” Drake cooed, once we got back to my house i opened the door to see my mum getting ready for work.  
“what are you doing home?” mum asked looking utterly surprised to see me.  
“the school is going to open in a hour or so due to the love season” i told her.  
“aren't you the lucky one, so what are you going to do?” my mother asked me and Drake.  
“well normally we would be in school . . . . i really don't know” i said feeling a bit lost, what would a Feline like Drake Ashing want to do?.  
“well what ever it is you guys are going to do, be careful i hear there are some snake gangs running around hurting people” my mum warned us. She picked up her hand bag and headed out.  
“lets go for a walk” Drake said once mum left.  
“um . . . okay where do you want to go?” i asked him.   
Drake smiled at me and led me into the main parts of the town.   
Every part of town was decorated with lights and decorations in honour of the love season, Drake linked arms with me.  
“lets go shop browsing” Drake offered.   
I smiled and stopped still making Drake stop, i looked into a shop window that had a window display full of unique items and looked at a green and white butterfly hair clip, it was so pretty.  
“you like butterflies” Drake noted as he looked at the hair clip.  
“they are very beautiful creatures” i sighed as we walked on.   
We went to many shops, we visited the art galley and we decided to go to a book shop for me.   
I wondered around the many isle's and came across a few romance books from my favorite author, i read the blurb on the back it looked so good my face lit up.   
I looked at the price tag and my face dropped it was way too expensive for me to buy. I shook my head and put it back on the book shelf, Drake looked at the book then at me and looked at the price tag then chuckled.   
“you are fascinating” Drake said shaking his head and placed the book back on the shelf.   
I didn't quite know what he meant by that but i let the comment slid and went on down the isle to look at the other books. I found some books on how to become a writer.   
I flicked through them and smiled at the tips in them, i finally put them down and headed outside with Drake. Drake draped his arm lazily over my shoulder and led me to a bench in the shade.  
“stay here i will go get a drink for you” Drake said to me and walked off.   
I sat down enjoying the peace and quite as i felt the cool breeze on my face, i tucked my hair behind my ears. After a few seconds Drake came back with two cans of cream soda.  
“how did you know i love this stuff, it's my favorite” i smiled as Drake sat down and got closer to me, i lied my head on his shoulder comfortably.  
“i had a hunch you would like it” Drake spoke warmly.  
“so what was the book about in the shop” Drake asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
“why so curious?” i opened the can and took a gulp.  
“i would like to know what my little Vampire is into” i nodded and took a deep breath.  
“okay, it's about a Werewolf falling in love with a Vampire girl” i told him.   
He froze for a moment and burst out laughing, i looked at him amazed even when he is laughing he still looks so handsome.  
“a Werewolf” he chuckled with his hand over his mouth.  
“hey!, Werewolf's are nice creatures!” i complained.  
“maybe but they are so unstable” Drake chuckled brightly.  
“oh and Felines are not” i shot at him.  
“Felines can control them selves and Felines are very respectable, Werewolf's on the other hand tend to live up to the human expectations” Drake told me wisely.  
“but that's not there fault” i said to him quietly.  
“a Vampire and a Werewolf, what a human idea” Drake snorted a laughed.  
“what!” i gasped at him.  
“oh come on a Vampire and a Werewolf, it's such a human love story” Drake laughed at me.  
“Werewolf's happen to be very nice creatures, i happen to like guys who have animal traits” i said then blushed as i heard my own words.  
“oh really” Drake's eyes sparkled at my words and seemed to be thinking about what i said. I looked up at the moon and smiled lightly.  
“so why do you live here in a place were you can't see the sunlight, your not a Vampire you can with stand it” i murmured.  
“i don't like the sunlight it gives me headaches and i hate how the sun is so bright, besides i would hate to get a tan. I was born with fair skin i will live with fair skin, there is no need to change the way a i look” Drake told me then looked at me.  
“i never understood the human knowledge of Immortal creatures like us, i wonder where they got all the lies from” i smiled at Drake's words and kissed him on the cheek.  
“thank you for being a gentleman with me your really are a sweet heart” i took another sip of my drink.  
“your welcome” Drake smiled slightly.  
“i heard you and Wesley was seen together shopping” Drake said bitterly.  
“yes he helped me with my weekly food shopping” i looked at Drake for a moment and i couldn't believe it.   
Was he jealous of Wesley?.  
“are you jealous of Wesley?” i asked him.  
“yes” Drake told me and took a gulp of his drink.   
Well, well, well look who's all jealous. We finished our drinks and headed to school.   
Drake's project had finished so he wasn't going to be in my class again so i sat down in class next to Wesley.  
“good morning Detina” Wesley greeted me with a casual smile.  
“good morning” i replied. Right now it was maths so i stuck my head down and tried to work out the problems on my maths sheet.   
I was pretty good at it today, maths is normally my bad suit.   
It was only when i looked up at the board to see how i was supposed to of done it my heart sunk, oh god my teacher is going to think I'm a moron. Wesley walked me to my locker at break.  
“so i hear you and Drake are hitting it off” Wesley smiled.  
“i wouldn't say that but we are getting along which is a good thing” Wesley's face went a bit weird then.  
“hey listen Detina, Stella is making a big plans about you be careful okay” Wesley's tone had worry in it, aww bless him.  
“i promise i will be careful, but i doubt she could hurt me badly i did beat her fair and square in combat” i smiled and put my books away.  
“no I'm not talking about fighting i meant she could make your life uncomfortable, you know say some nasty things” Wesley sighed and said “I don't think she could ever harm you like that, i know my sister she would not do that no matter what, but still be careful” after break we headed back to class.  
“oh god” i shook my head and sighed.   
“wait i forgot something, i need to get something you head back to class” I sighed, Wesley nodded and walked off.   
My test was today and i needed my good luck charm just in case.   
I went to my locker and put on my lucky charm bracelet with the little bat charms on it, i smiled at it and began to shut my locker and lock it.   
My nose twitched at the weird smell, over powering perfume.   
For crying out loud can't girls at this school wear tasteful perfume we all have sensitive sense of smell. Be kind to it!.  
“well there is nothing i can do about it” i sighed in my head.  
Then i heard a shifting sound. Some on skipping class again I'm guessing, why on earth would they do that, they get into a great school and then they . . . .   
All of a sudden a nasty pain met the back of my head. A whacking sound cried out in to the hall, caught off guard i fell to the ground with a thud.   
I turned my head to see who it was.  
“i told you stay away from my Drake” Stella growled and i just blanked out for what felt like ages maybe a hour or two.   
While i was out i couldn't help but think, i just got knocked out by a girl who asked the teacher who won the Immortal war!.

When i finally woke up there was a dull throbbing pain coming from the back of my head. I cracked my stiff eyes open to see my mum telling off the headmaster who looked like he would faint from fear.   
Drake was sitting beside me holding my hand with his eyes close rubbing his cheek against the palm of my hand, Wesley was also there looking very pale and looking very guilty.  
“my head hurts” i moaned, all the heads shot facing my direction.  
“my little night bat” my mother spoke in a heart broken way.  
“you will be hearing from my family” mum snapped at the headmaster.  
“who did this to you” Drake asked me, his eyes was filled with pain.  
Drakes worried about me?.  
It took me a second but Drake was patient for my answer.  
“Stella” i said and Wesley came to me and went to his knee's, so he was level with me.  
“i am so sorry for my sister, my family is going to be all over this and Mrs Carnal i am sorry for what has happened to Detina” Wesley's every word dripped with guilt and pain.   
Mum soften and nodded but turned deadly on the headmaster. I looked up at Drake and smiled at him weakly.  
“will i be well enough for the Carnival?” i asked him. Drake frowned and looked up at my mum.  
“if she drinks a lot of blood and doesn't rush around too much she will be fine to go, but keep a eye on her” my Mother told Drake. Drake bowed his head at my mum.  
“your uncle and your grandparents have heard about this and they are far from happy, they are coming here to make sure your okay” my Mother kissed my forehead.  
“i will be taking you home . .” my mother didn't get to finish because my uncle Claude rushed in with his fangs out.  
Claude looked like he ran all the way here, but even though he ran here his suit still looked crisp and clean.  
“where is she?” my uncle asked roughly. Mum looked down at me and my uncle followed her gaze.  
“are they talking about me or Stella?” i asked Drake.  
Drake gave me a surprised look.  
“my poor niece” my uncle scooped me up in his arms.  
“thank you for coming” my mother said smiling lightly.  
“she will be okay to leave now” the school's doctor nodded at my uncle.  
“i wasn't that far away but our mother and father will be coming as fast as they can” my uncle nodded and walked out with mum with me in his arms.   
All i could think now was that Drake was so worried about me.  
My uncle lade me on the sofa with me on my side so i wasn't putting pressure on my rather nasty bump.   
I kept sucking blood from bottle after bottle until i healed up enough so some pressure was allowed on my head, my uncle Claude kept checking my head from time to time making sure i was okay.   
Mum made me dinner when i was able to sit up with no discomfort.   
She made me her famous crispy steak and crispy chips, it's noting fancy but i love it, after dinner i insisted that i got ready for the love Carnival.   
I got changed into jeans, yellow long sleeved shirt and my black flat shoes.   
I let my hair down, my head was still too tender to tie up my hair but i was fine. My mum and my uncle Claude insisted i took a weapon just in case Stella came after me again, but i knew in my weakened state i could depend on Drake to protect me. But still i put mum's pocket knife in my bag.   
I sat down with my mother chatting about Drake coming over tomorrow to have dinner.  
“what would you cook him?” mum asked while she was looking through her contact book.  
“well i have always made great chicken, remember when i won the cooking contest, the judges loved the garlic chicken i made” i smiled at that memory, just then the door bell rang i smiled.   
When i opened the door Drake was standing there wearing a red button up shirt with a black jacket and black trousers.  
Drake granted me with a warm smile, his tail swished as he looked at me.  
“hi Drake” i said smiling, grabbed my bag and went out the door.   
Drake offered me his arm and i took it happily, we walked to the Carnival silently, it was huge so many bright lights and music.   
Five minutes of us browsing i felt a little light headed, so Drake sat me down and went off to get me a drink to wake me up a bit.   
I sat there in bliss as i felt the cool air on my face and the cool air felt lovely on the back of my head.   
I guess all i wanted was some rest but where was Drake?, did he get lost?.  
I laughed at the thought. Very unlikely but i better go look for him, i walked in to the Carnival and looked around.   
Damn this Carnival being so big. I sighed helplessly soon to give up and sat where i was before and waited until i heard the most annoying giggle.   
I turned as my fangs shot out in anger. Goldina and Marina were clinging to Drakes arms, the sight hurt me.  
“hi Detina” Goldina said happily.  
“look who we sound skulking around” Marina chipped in.  
“well I'll just leave you to it then have fun” i said angrily.  
“wait Detina!” Drake called to me but i was all ready walking away.   
The nerve! asking me out then having them cling on him, i heard foot steps behind me Drake swung me around.  
“why did you leave” my short temper just snapped, i pushed him away roughly.  
“why the hell do you think!, you ask me out then i get attacked because of you by a fan girl and then i see you and those two girls. Why the hell do you think i left you with them, I'm sick of getting it in the neck with your girls picking on me. I get attacked left and right it's not fair Drake!” i yelled at him and walked off this time he let me leave.   
I sat under a oak tree and cried into my hands, i touched the back of my head and then hugged my knee's to my chest.   
I sat there for what felt like days, a bag was placed in front of me, i looked up to see Drake looking down at me.  
“you are right i have done nothing but cause you stress but please Detina don't let what those people did hurt what we have. I enjoy your company very much, i will try my best to protect you” Drake said to me and wiped my tears.  
I laid my legs out in front of me.  
“i got you gifts” Drake sat next to me and placed wrapped up burger on my lap in front of me as well as a black teddy bear with a bat on its chest.  
“I'm sorry for yelling at you i didn't want to but I'm so stressed out by every thing, I'm sorry i took it out on you like that” i kissed his lips.  
“shhh my Vampire you were upset, it did hurt the way you looked at me it felt like you stabbed me in the heart” Drake admitted.  
“I'm sorry i do like you, i promise” i covered his face in kisses.  
“thank you Drake for the gifts, I'm sorry if i hurt you when i shoved you” Drake laughed lightly.  
“you are as weak as a new born kitten my little Vampire, i am shamed to say i enjoyed the way you bared your fangs at me, such a strong girl” Drake tugged me in close as he stroked my cheek tenderly and bit into his burger.   
I smiled lightly after our little meal Drake pulled me in closer resting his face in my hair.  
“my sweet fangs never leave me like that again” Drake muttered in my hair, kissing the tender spot at the back of my head.  
“Drake I'm sorry i got angry” Drake hushed me and kissed the top of my head and began to hum a soothing tune.   
So soothing i very slowly began to fall asleep with the sound of the carnival in the background going dimmer and dimmer, fainter and fainter.   
Then i shook my self awake reminding my self i was on a date, but i found myself laying down on the grass with Drake jacket folded up in to a pillow for my head.   
I looked up to see Drake sitting up against the tree with his eyes shut, breathing ever so softly, i sat up and admired his face even in sleep he was so handsome. I bit my lip as i traced his jaw line with the tip of my finger, then traced the arch of his nose then his lips and then his chin and then . . .  
“my sweet fangs why didn't you tell me you wanted to touch me” Drakes arms wrapped around my wait.  
“I'm at your dispose” Drake informed me. I continued tracing his face then i touched his forehead as i did his eyes closed and he sighed in bliss.  
“my Vampire is curious about her Feline” Drake said chucking my chin.  
“aren't you my blood petal?” Drake kissed my nose and nuzzled it.  
“Drake i think I'm starting to have feelings for you” i smiled.  
“i think your starting to fall in love with me” Drake kissed my cheek.  
“what are you thinking?” i whispered.  
“I'm thinking i want you to cook for me, i will just have to wait until tomorrow” Drake chuckled.   
Drake stood me up and walked back to the Carnival with me, every thing had calmed down a bit so we was able to enjoy the Carnival a lot better.  
“step right up!, step right up win a rose for your date!, hey son would your lady friend like a rose just need to toss a ball into the hole” the man at a stall told Drake.  
“anything to win my lady friends heart” Drake said and gave the man money and picked up a yellow ball and tossed it with great ease into the hole that was farthest away.   
The man whistled and smiled and gave Drake a fake red rose.   
Drake turned and presented it to me, i smiled, took it and hugged him. I put the rose in my bag along with my teddy and walked along with Drake.  
“hello there” Wesley said as he walked up to us.  
“hi Wesley” i replied smiling at him.  
“you two on a date?, so sweet” Wesley smiled.  
“have you come alone” Drake asked.  
“no i have come with a very nice young girl named Connie, i do believe you know her Detina the red haired girl in our maths class” Connie was a nice girl but she was very quiet and shy.  
“oh, Connie, so she asked you out?” i asked, every one knew she liked Wesley.  
“no i thought she was too cute to be single so i asked her out” Wesley grinned.  
“really i would of thought she would have been the one asking you out, she likes you” i told him, Wesley grinned even more.  
“does she now, i will see you guys later” Wesley walked off to Connie who was talking to a friend.  
“maybe i shouldn't of told him” i bit my lip.  
“he was bound to find out if not from you some one else would of informed him” Drake told me. I bit my lip still feeling a bit guilty about spilling her secret, true enough every one knew it but Wesley didn't.  
“don't beat your self up about it” Drake wrapped an arm around me, i silently yawned but Drake saw it.  
“tired sweet fangs?” Drake chuckled.  
“come on lets get you home its past your bed time” Drake said and led me to my home.  
“how do you know my bed time?” i asked.  
“i know when my Vampire is tired you need rest, this is more than i thought you would be able to cope with your injury and all” Drake held my hand as he took me to my door.  
“thank you” i smiled at him.  
“for what?” Drake raised a eye brow.  
“for caring for me” i told him, Drake stared at me for a second then chuckled and pulled me in close.  
“how could i not care about you my priceless jewel” Drake said tenderly.  
“good night” Drake placed a kiss on my nose and smiled at me, i nodded and headed inside.

Chapter 11

The next morning my heart was still a mess.   
I tried to get my self ready for school without thinking about Drake, but it was impossible all i could think about was Drake. His eyes, his hair, his voice, i shook my head. Once i got dress and ready i went down stairs to see a note on the kitchen table.

Detina -

I had to go out for a few things please enjoy   
breakfast, your grandparents are coming tomorrow

Mum

I smiled and made my self jam on toast, after that i brushed my hair and left it down again. I heard a familiar knock on the door, i opened it to see Drake smiling charmingly at me.  
“good morning, is your Mother in?” Drake asked me.   
I blinked and shook my head, Drake then smiled wickedly and pulled me to him. He kissed me softly on the lips, i wrapped my arms around his neck as i kissed back. Our kiss was short lived because the house phone started to ring.  
“oh god, give me one second” i said pulling away and answering the phone.  
“hello” i greeted the person on the phone.  
“hello?” i called softly on the phone.  
“they hung up” i frowned and put down the phone.  
“is there something wrong Detina?” Drake asked me.  
“we are going to be late for school” i avoided his eyes.  
“you are right, time to go” Drake nodded, held my hand and led me outside. He scooped me up in his arms and jumped up onto my roof and ran across roof tops, he jumped onto other roofs until we got to the school.   
Drake landed gracefully at the gate and laughed when he saw how messy my hair was from the all the jumping around.  
“you really are a cat aren't you?” i gasped and got down and smoothed down my hair.  
“i should of warned you” Drake laughed and walked with me inside the school, not only did all the girls gasp but the boys had bugged out eyes of what they was seeing.  
“never mind the others, all i care about is you my night petal” Drake brought me to his locker which i had never seen before.   
Drake took out his books then brought me to my locker, once i was finished he froze as he stared down the corridor.   
His gaze was purely terrifying and deadly, i turned to see Stella walking into the school, before i could say anything Drake tensed and was about to attack her.   
Drakes eyes turned to pure lethal daggers, his muscles tensed and his Feline claws looked even sharper than ever before.   
Drake was going to kill Stella!.   
I whipped my arms around Drake and pulled him into a kiss, Drake froze, his eyes wide open at my unexpected act.   
Drakes eyes dropped lazily as he held me against him, once i saw Stella walk into a class room, i pulled away and sighed.  
“Don't attack Stella” i told him, the haze over Drake's vision disappear.  
“why not?, she attacked you she deserves to bleed as you did. When i went looking for you . . . . . . my heart stopped beating when i saw you on the floor . . . . blood seeping from your head. A human would of died from that kind of attack. Just remembering you sprawled out on the floor, your face two shades paler than your natural skin. Your eyes shut, the image of pain on your face . .” Drake forced out painfully, he stopped talking, i never knew how much he cared for me.  
“if you have to punish her, okay you can, but don't kill her” i held his hands and cradled then in mine.  
“these hands were not meant for killing or pain, i love your hands don't hurt them. But i will allow you to punish her, never dirty your hands with killing” Drake's eyes soften as he brushed a stray lock of hair from my face.  
“lets get you to class” Drake held my hand and brought me to class.  
“work hard Detina” Drake spoke in a rather dazed way. 

My first lesson was English and my teacher was writing on the broad some names of famous writers or some thing like that.   
Wesley wasn't in class today i guess yesterday was a blow on his family, his parents must be so upset, i wonder if Wesley is at home?.   
Maybe i should send him some thing to show him he is still my friend.   
He looked so guilty when i last saw him, i know Wesley has a kind nature and i honestly think he never thought his sister was that nasty. Yes it's decided, i will send him something.   
Maybe i should send him some thing from the shop, maybe some lucky stones that might cheer him up or maybe a some scented items.   
I wonder why Stella was in school and Wesley wasn't, i guess Wesley feels guilty and Stella just doesn't.   
At break and lunch i couldn't find Drake, i guess he was just busy, i picked up a leaflet that told me about the love season, two of the events have all ready past.   
The next thing was the blossom tree event. All the people of the town go to the park, watch the blossom tree's in full bloom and share a gifts with the one you love. It sounded so romantic, but should i get Drake a gift.   
If i don't it will look like I'm being mean but if i do then what?, i will just give him a gift, after school i will go and get him a gift. Through out my lessons i got so nervous of what to get him, it seemed like my lesson only lasted a few second until the bell rang to go home.   
After school i didn't see Drake either, oh my god what if he is out punishing Stella, i didn't see her after this morning.   
Maybe that's why i didn't see him, i went to the shops and bought a small box of chocolates and Dragon charm tied to a bit of red string.   
I went home and put then in a box, i didn't hear from Drake as it grew later in to the afternoon. I wonder if he is expecting me to meet him there at the blossom tree event.   
I bit my lip and put his gift into my bag and went to the park, sat under a blossom tree and waited for him. As the hours went by i watched as many couples exchanged gifts i sighed as the last remaining couples left, i began to feel very sad as i watched the blossom tree's.  
“I'm sorry I'm late” a familiar voice spoke beside me, i looked up to see Drake standing there with a black paper bag in his hand.  
“why was you so late?” i asked.  
“i was out getting revenge” Drake sat beside me and looked at me.  
“oh” was all i could say, i placed Drake's gift on his lap.  
“why thank you” Drake opened it and picked up the Dragon charm.  
“well your name does mean Dragon” i said.  
“is that how you see me as a big bad Dragon” Drake smirked.  
“no i see you as a Dragon who will always protect me” i smiled at him, Drake gave me the bag and smiled.  
“here's your gift” Drake smiled kindly as i opened pulled our a book, the book i saw in the shops today. The book i wanted, how did Drake get it so fast?, i hugged Drake and kissed his cheek.  
“there is all so another gift i wanted to give you” Drake said and took a side flute from it's velvet case.  
“this is for you” Drake's voice melted into the wind as he began to play a beautiful tune, his finger's danced across the flute in such a graceful way. I was frozen in feeling, once Drake finished i pressed my lips against his.  
“Thank you for that” I smiled.  
Drake stroked my hair as my fangs came out.   
Oh god i forgot to drink blood this morning, i looked down at his wrist that was mere inch's away from my mouth.  
“Drake” i said eying his vein.  
“it's okay” that was all i needed, i latched onto his wrist.  
I drank slowly as i savored his taste. It was like drinking pure orange juice after a very long run, it was like after working hours in the hot sun diving in to a cool swimming pool. It was pure heaven.   
I pulled away as blood trickled down my chin, i licked the puncher wounds on his wrist and looked at him.  
“Detina, i think it's very clear we are made for each other” before i could answer, i felt some thing strange. This time didn't ignore my instincts.  
Danger was coming. I turned to see Terazor coming towards me with a good looking boy a year older than her with dark hair.  
“what the hell are you doing here?” i sneered.  
“i came to remind you that at the end of this little love season of yours our fight will happen. So be prepared cause even though you caught me off guard last time, Tristan here will be by my side every step of the way, so watch your back Detina cause i will be chewing on it at the end of the week” she threatened.  
“oh please you and your garden salad of a partner here are going to see first hand what a Carnal can do” i bared my fangs at her.  
“hey Drake” Tristan greeted Drake.  
“how's your sister?” Drake asked him.  
“getting better, my parents send there love” Drake nodded.  
“wait you know him?” Terazor asked Tristan.  
“me and Drake go way back, how was your fortune telling?” Tristan asked Drake.  
“perfect” Drake replied with a grin, sharing a secret meaning.  
“okay Terazor lets go” Tristan said and led her away.  
“when did you meet Tristan?” i asked. Small world.  
“well my family and his family go back from when my father and his father trained under the same mentor together” Drake told me.  
“Drake be careful i worry about you” Drake smiled at me and pulled me in close.  
“so what was all that about?” Drake asked me.  
“well my family and her family are both Vampire families, but we kind of hate each other, we are rivals and at the end of this week me and Terazor are going head to head in a fight. My mother fought with her father and my Mother won but, me and Terazor have personal problems to fight out and i can't wait until i can finally get the revenge i want” Drake stroked my cheek and buried his face in my hair.  
“against Vampires you are feisty but with me you go weak as a kitten” Drake whispered in to my hair, i blushed lightly.  
“come on sweet fangs, its past your bed time” Drake pulled me to my feet and walked me back home.  
“thank you for every thing Drake” i hugged him, he felt so comfortable as if i could close my eyes and fall asleep.  
“good night” Drake kissed the top of my head, when i got into bed that night i felt at peace after our date.   
But every time I'm ever near Drake, I'm at peace, I'm content.

Chapter 12

“what the hell are you doing here!” i heard my Mother yell from down stairs, i got up to see what was going on.   
I looked down the stairs to see mum with Stella at the door companied by her parents, i got dressed quickly and went down stairs.  
“i am dreadfully sorry for what happen to your daughter” Stella's mum spoke.  
“i give you props for bringing up Wesley. But what your daughter did is inexcusable, attacking my daughter then leaving her to bleed on the floor, not even Terazor would do that” she bared her fangs.  
“oh speaking of which i saw Terazor last night” i chipped in.  
“you saw her, what did she say?” mum asked me with a little frown.  
“she just wanted to remind me at the end of the week is our scheduled fight” i told her.  
“again we are very sorry” Stella's father spoke in a guilty tone, her father looked the splitting image of Wesley.  
“you look just like Wesley you know” i spoke, he looked at me and smiled.  
“you are friends with my son?” he asked.  
“we are class mates, he is wonderful person” i told him.  
“we came to tell you that our family is, to put it lightly angry with what Stella did, we are going to give her a punishment suited for her crime. For every thing she has done to our family, but what she did to Detina was the last straw and the worst thing she could ever do” Stella's mum told us.   
“We are sending her to a boarding school, it will beat the nastiness out of her guaranteed” the woman told my mother.   
My mum soften and made them both ice tea. I drank my bottle of blood while my mother downed hers.   
Just then my Grandparents burst through the front door.  
“where is she?” my Grandmother gasped, she made her way over to me and hugged me tightly and studied the back of my head.  
“your healed but take it easy” my Grandmother told me.  
“you didn't have to cut your holiday short just for me” my Grandfather came over to me and studied the back of my head as well.  
“you are a strong one like your mother” he told me. 

A knock at the door informed me Drake has come to take me to school, i smiled brightly and opened the front door to see Drake's smiling face.  
“you ready to go?” Drake asked me, my Grandparents appeared behind me.  
“who's this handsome young man?” my Grandmother asked me.  
“this is Drake Ashing” i told her.  
“and are you in her class?” my Grandmother asked Drake.  
“no i am in the year above Detina” Drake told her showing a perfect smile.  
“your older than my Granddaughter” my Grandfather crossed his arms.  
“oh hush, your a year older than me” my Grandmother smiled.  
“that's different” my Grandfather scowled.  
“how?” she asked.  
“we're married” my Grandfather declared.  
“but when we were dating we wasn't, we are the same as Drake and Detina, but Drakes sister never tried to stake Detina” my Grandmother huffed.  
“your never going to let it go are you?, she was drunk” my Grandfather pleaded to her.  
“okay but your mother attacked me with a kettle and she wasn't drunk” my Grandmother said sitting down.  
“fine if it means so much to you i will give him my blessing” my Grandfather said.  
“thank you honey” my Grandmother smiled and blew a kiss.  
“we better get to school” i said as Drake took my hand and walked me out of the house.  
“your family is fun” Drake grinned, showing his white teeth.  
“yes they are fun, but the men in my family are very protective over me, i guess it's cause I'm the only child running around. But our family is very loyal, if one goes into a fight the others stand and join” i smiled.  
“it sounds like a very noble family” Drake smiled approvingly, snaking a arm over my shoulders pulling me closer to him, there was a lovely scent of mint coming from him again.   
At school everyone was buzzing around, i didn't know why though it might be some thing about the next event in the love season.  
“a romantic fireworks display will be held and i will be by your side while the fireworks are being lit” Drake informed me.   
I smiled at the thought of just me and Drake and of course other couples together, but we might be able to get a quite spot.  
“let me get you to class” Drake said and walked me to class over looking everyone else.  
“it's okay no one else will attack me” i reassured him.  
“i know they won't, the school knows now to never touch my Vampire” Drake said with menace in his one.  
“i got to know Drake, what did you do to Stella?” i asked.  
“i can't tell you” i wasn't just going to walk away with that i had to know, i bit my bottom lip.  
“well if you tell me i will owe you a favor” i told him in a sweet voice. Drake's eyes narrowed as he put his arm against the wall above my head.  
“don't tease me Detina” Drake warned me.  
“i wasn't teasing i was promising” i told him.  
“your fatal” Drake boomed with laughter.  
“i broke many bones in her body” Drake told me.  
“so i get a big strong protector and i can still be my own person i think i have a good deal going on” i smiled.  
“Detina you promised me a favor, a favor i will call on at any time, it's a deal my sweet fangs” Drake held my hand and brought me to the class door.  
“work hard” Drake kissed my knuckles and went off. 

The minutes felt like hours as i thought about Drake, he was all i could think about.   
In English when we was studying romantic books and the scene's in them all i could think about was the hero in the books was Drake and the heroin was me, silly i know but i couldn't help it.   
I sighed inwardly as i tried to pay attention.   
After my English class was my history lesson, this should keep my attention away from Drake.  
The Feline has got into the inner working's of my brain, but i took a deep breath and listened to what the teacher had to say.   
At break i went to the library to take some books back, i looked at the top shelf and reached for a book, even on my tip toes i was a shelf away from reaching it. Suddenly a pair of strong arms held me and picked me up to reach it, i had a strong sense of Deja vu, i looked down to see Drake holding me.   
I picked up the book as Drake set me neatly on the floor.  
“thank you my hero” i said smiling, Drake looked shocked at what i called him, then he smiled and kissed my nose.  
“with all these compliments I'm going to get a big head” Drake warned me.   
“i scented that you came in here, i couldn't resist but to follow your sweet scent” Drake purred.  
“your very forward today” i informed him.  
“you are mesmerizing Drake told me.  
“you stole the words right out of my mouth” i laughed.  
“I'm mesmerizing to you?” Drake asked me.  
“i couldn't think of any one else in my lesson's even in history” i told him.  
“you are my queen i will do nothing but serve” Drake rumbled from his strong chest.  
“well then you better be extra kind to me” i giggled and loaned out the book.  
“may i request your company at the fireworks display” Drake bowed to me.  
“why yes kind sir it would be my pleasure” i spoke in a lady like fashion.  
“i have never had this much fun with another person before” Drake smiled as he slung his arm over my shoulder and escorted me around school, his chest was sticking out with pride over flowing in his eyes.  
“I'm so glad your happy being seen with me” i smiled lightly.  
“it is a honour being seen with you, it's giving me great pride” Drake chuckled.  
“how was your lessons?” Drake asked me.  
“it was good, how about you?” he pressed a kiss into my hair.  
“my class got a surprise test today, but i think i got through it okay” once me and Drake parted ways to go to class, i had my Art and Maths to defend against. 

After my last lesson of the day ended i got my bag and walked out of class to be greeted by Wesley.  
“i am deeply sorry for what has happened to you” Wesley looked like he was haunted.  
“Wesley i forgive Stella and you are my best friend please forgive your self” Wesley nodded and hugged me.  
“you are a kind person” Wesley told me and kissed my hand and left with Trish.  
“he beats him self up about things too hard” Drake spoke beside me.  
“lets get you home beautiful one” Drake scooped me up into his arms and took me out side.  
“i can walk you know” i said softly.  
“i enjoy carrying you it's my own privet bliss” Drake informed me.   
I felt so relaxed him his arms, i rested my face into the crook of his neck as i closed my eyes, the cool air brushing against my skin.  
“your home” Drake spoke, i frowned.   
Thats impossible it felt like only seconds, i opened my eyes and sure enough saw my house. Time flies when your having fun, i got down and smiled up at him.  
“i will meet you at the school gates when your ready to go” Drake pulled me in for a soft hug.  
“until then Detina” Drake breathed then left, i walked inside with my family grinning at me.  
“is it my birthday or some thing?” i asked them, normally your parents look at you like that when you've done some thing really good, or it's your birthday or maybe some type of holiday.  
“so how long have you and the handsome feline been dating?” Aunt Lilly asked me smiling widely.  
“you mean Drake?” i asked her.  
“Drake?, what a powerful name” Lilly smiled.  
“I've only known him for two weeks, we are hardly dating” i told her.  
“well have you been attending events with him?” my uncle asked me, when i looked at him with a blank face, he sighed.  
“yes she has” mum told him.  
“what?” i was way too confused for this conversation.  
“well haven't you been going with him to this love season event?” my Mother asked me.  
“well yes but it's still early days” i told her.  
“that's my Granddaughter always the logical one” my Grandfather chipped in.  
“Detina is totally correct two week's isn't that long” my Grandfather told the other's.  
“true” Aunt Lilly pouted.  
“but it would be so great if they were dating” Aunt Lilly smiled to herself.   
I went up stairs and got changed into jeans and a top, i tied up my hair and smiled, my head was all ready better.   
I turned on my radio and listened to a woman talking about the next songs coming up. I turned my nose up at the songs and turned it off, i put on my trainers as i heard familiar voice down stairs.   
I went down the stairs to see Terazor and her parents. Mr and Mrs Malice looked as composed as ever in there blue clothes.  
“ah good, well then a time is set for the fight, is midnight okay for you?” Mrs Malice asked my Mother.  
“yes midnight is perfect, very fitting” my Mother asked.  
“well Sibella i will see you and your daughter at the woods” Mr Malice tone was calm but as cold as ice.  
“until then Sibella” Mr Malice said to my Mother and bowed his head at her and left with his daughter and wife.  
“how does this family know the Malice's?” i asked the question that has been bugging me for ages.  
“i knew Mr Malice when i was in high school, it was a all Vampire school. It was just sheer bad luck that he was the son of the family my family hated.   
Every one has rivals but i don't think Mr Malice hates me as much as his daughter and wife does” my Mother told me.  
“i attended that school too, he had the biggest crush on you” my Uncle Claud chuckled.  
“what?” my Mother's face turned shocked.  
“what!” my Aunt Lilly snapped.  
“what you didn't know?, he was the one who put that black rose in your locker on Valentines day” Uncle Claud told my Mother. Just then my Mother did the one thing i thought she would never do, my Mother's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted!.  
“by the teeth of the gods is she okay?” my Aunt Lilly asked, my Grand mother picked her up and placed her on the sofa.  
“she's fine just shocked” my Grandfather told us.  
“so Mr Malice has a soft spot for my mum” i said and shivered.  
“and he still does” Uncle Claud told me.   
I went back up stairs and took a nap on my bed and set a alarm so i wouldn't sleep the whole evening away. Once i woke up i freshened myself up and brushed my hair, my mobile rang just then, i picked it up and greeted the person on the phone.  
“good evening Detina i am waiting outside if your ready?” Drake spoke on the other end.  
“i will be right down” i told him with a big smile on my face, i hung up and went out side to see Drake, as soon as i saw him i hugged him tightly.  
“i could get used to this greeting” Drake chuckled and held my hand.  
“come on sweet fangs or we will be late” Drake brought me to the park at the edge of town where there was lots hills that were surrounded by tree's.   
Drake sat me on top of one of the smallish hills and sat beside me.  
“we will get quite a view from here” Drake said to me and laid down on his back, i smiled and went on my back too.   
“i was going to wait until the end but i just can't, i have a gift for you” Drake told me as he took out of his pocket a hair clip with a black rose on it.  
“aww it's so pretty” i cooed, Drake clipped my up my hair with it.  
“thank you so much” i said and kissed him on the cheek, the kiss unfortunately was cut short by the fire works exploding into the the night sky.  
I laid my head down and watched the fireworks.  
“so how long has the love season been going on for?” i asked.  
“many of years i think it started around the time we won the war” Drake told me.  
“so tell me about your family” i said and turned my head to face him.  
“my father's name is Dorian and my mother's name is Darcy. They both met each other at the beach. My father said he has never seen a more beautiful sight as the sight of my mother walking along the beach admiring the sparkling water. Out of no where a gang of beach boys started troubling her, my father said his heart tightened inside his chest at the thought of her discomfort so he went up to then and warned then off. My mother was amazed by his kindness towards her that she decided to give him a chance, my father can still picture that moment when he first saw her. The thin see through red scarf she wore around her neck flowing in the breeze, a dark blue top and black skirt. My father made a vow to always keep her smiling” Drake smiled at me.   
“when i first saw you my heart stopped, you looking for the owner of my bag and the way you looked up at me with those eye's. I knew i could never allow those eyes to spill tears of sorrow” Drake spoke softly.   
My lips parted at his words, fireworks exploded into the sky above. It seemed like ages we laid there watching the fireworks with interest.  
“do you want to play a game of tag?, i haven't played it since i was little” Drake said.  
“okay give me a head start” i said as i took of my shoes and ran as fireworks exploded into the night sky, after ten seconds Drake ran after me. I dodged him twice and i knew he was not running fast enough to catch me but enough to make me feel like he will.  
“catch me if you can” i called out to him, not one second after i said that he caught me. As we fell he twisted us around so my back was against his chest and his back hit the ground.  
“i caught you” Drake whispered in my ear.  
“and I'm glad you caught me” i whispered back, Drake got up and sat beside me.  
“i love you Detina Carnal” Drake spoke lovingly while he gazed into my eyes.  
“Drake . . .” i whispered and was about to say something else but Drake's phone rang.  
“hello” Drake greeted on the phone, Drake was quiet for a minute then spoke again.  
“i will be right here” Drake hung up and faced me.  
“i am so sorry my parents need to tell me something face to face, i have to go” Drake tucked a lock behind my ear.  
“let me walk you home then, you do it so many times for me” i told him and held his hand as he led the way to his house.   
Once i got him to his door i cupped his face with my hands and smiled at him.  
“good luck with what ever they are going to tell you” i told him, Drake kissed my hand and walked inside. 

I very slowly walked back to town and sat down and began to make a daisy chain as i began thinking about Drake.   
Drake has done every thing for me, he has constantly complimented me and made me feel like I'm lovable.   
He has given me gifts and has protected me from Scale's, he punished Stella for attacking me, he treats me to many sweet nick names and he even said that he loved me. I finished the daisy chain and put it in my pocket. I checked my watch it was nine all ready.  
Every thing Drake has ever done is to make me happy ever since the moment he met me, he makes me smile and makes me feel so good about my self.   
He always says good things about me and so far through the love season he has done every thing in his power to make me happy it's about time i did the same for him. I looked around the outside of his house until i found a window and i just knew it was Drake's.   
I climbed up the wall until i got onto a bit of roof that was right under his window, the curtains were open and he was sitting at his desk writing in what looked like a leather bound notebook of some sort.   
I raised my fist and knock very softly on the window, Drakes stopped writing and looked at his bed room door. He walked over to the door and opened it and leaned his head out of his door to see if anyone was there.  
Drake sighed, shut the door, turned around and saw me.   
He walked over to the window slowly, he looked shocked like he couldn't believe his eyes, Drake opened his window doors so they opened inwards.   
Drake was only in a black shirt that was open and his jeans, Drake opened his mouth to speak but i put my hand up and stopped him.  
“please let me” i took and deep breath and continued.  
“ever since the first time we met you have done nothing but make me happy. You have been so romantic to me. But i think i should do the same, i don't have a bunch of roses and i can't afford much and i can't give you a ride on my bike cause i would either drop you or we will both fall. I have always dreamed of ways to be sweet with a guy, but while i have been with you my mind goes blank. When you look in my eyes i always look away, not because i don't want to look into your eyes its cause its a very intimate thing but i think I'm brave enough to do it now” i reached over and cupped Drake's face in my hands and pulled him close.   
I rested my forehead on his with my eyes closed, then i opened them and looked into his eyes.  
“Drake i love you and your so handsome and sweet and funny” i took a daisy chain out of my pocket and put it around his neck.  
“i know it's not a real necklace but the sentiment is still there” Drake touched the daisy chain and smiled lightly.  
“Drake?” i asked him, Drake looked up at me.  
“can i keep you?” i asked, Drake looked at me in wide eyes, Drake pulled me through the window and placed me on my feet in front of him.  
“you can keep me forever” Drake smiled at me and held me, Drake wrapped one arm around my waist and linked his fingers with my free hand.  
“my fingers are so tiny compared to yours” i chuckled as we stood there in each others warmth.  
“your shirt is open” i blushed deeply.  
“so it is” Drake buttoned up his shirt.  
“all better my Sweet fangs?” Drake asked me, i smiled and pulled him close.  
“much better my handsome Feline” i leaned in and gave him a loving kiss.  
“so what did your family want?” i asked shyly.  
“our rival family is in town” Drake told me in a dry tone and played with a lock of my hair.  
“are they going to hurt you?” i looked up at Drake and saw him smile lightly.  
“is Terazor going to hurt you?” i nodded.  
“well then we expect our enemies to hurt us, but if he ever tries to harm you i will rip off his head and lay it at your feet in offer of my loyalty” Drake kissed my wrist, the small kiss irrupted butterflies in my stomach, there he goes again making me feel so valuable.  
“i love your eyes some think there scary but i think they look strong and very mesmerizing” i traced his eye brows as i spoke.  
“you honour me with your words, i apologize for skipping out on the dinner you was going to make me. After tomorrow the love season will be over and then you can cook for me if the offer still stands” Drake muttered.  
“it still stands” i told him and kissed his nose.  
“i really don't want to leave but i must it's getting late and my mother will worry about me” Drake nodded and told me to wait there, he went in to his personal bath room and came out with shoes on his feet.  
“won't your parents mind you sneaking out?” i asked.  
“i told my parents about you and the way i feel, they told me to do what ever i can to have you in my arms” Drake crawled out the window with me and walked me back to my house.  
“Drake, i meant it when i said i love you” i told him once we were out side my front door.  
“i know” Drake kissed my hand and kissed each of my finger tips.  
“sweet dreams” Drake said to me and linked his fingers with mine.  
“thank you, sweet dreams” i said gazing in to his eyes.  
“have a lovely sleep” Drake said leaning in slowly.  
“you too” Drake's lips pressed against mine, just then the front door swung open and my Grandfather yanked us both inside and shut the door.  
“i knew it” Aunt Lilly gasped.  
“so you guys are together?” my Grandmother asked.  
“yes it is a pleasure to be with your granddaughter, i can surely see where all the beauty comes from” Drake bowed to my Mother my Aunt and my Grandmother.  
“isn't he charming” my Grandmother smiled, my Uncle Claud and Grandfather looked at Drake.  
“so young man how did you meet my Granddaughter?” my Grandfather asked Drake.  
“we met in school, your Granddaughter is very intelligent” Drake told him.  
“well yes . . . . but that's neither here nor there, are you going to protect my Granddaughter at any cost?” Drake nodded.  
“do you believe you can make her happy?” Drake nodded against and smiled.  
“i can tell when my Vampires happy” Drake told my Grandfather.  
“now i would love to stay and convince you of my devotion to Detina but i must go, matters to attend too” Drake turned to me, hugged me and whispered in my ear so no one else could here “see you tomorrow at the park where some thing special”. Drake walked out and i smiled.  
“isn't he a charming young man” my Grandmother said.   
I went up stairs to brush my hair and got to sleep in seconds, my sleep felt like no time at all. 

The school was closed today because of the last day of the love season so i spent my day sorting out what i could wear that was some thing special.   
I went to my wardrobe and found two things, a dark purple dress or i could wear my black boot cut jeans with my fancy gold top. There could be a strong breeze and i would hate for my dress to blow up, so i picked my jeans and my fancy top.   
I laid them on my bed and went down stairs to have some light dinner, my Grandfather and Grandmother had left and so did my Aunt and Uncle. My mum on the other hand was in the front room looking at a catalogue.  
“hey mum, I'm sorry i haven't been working at the shop much but i promise after the love season i will” my mother smiled at me.  
“it's okay, you rarely get out and do anything with anybody else” once i had dinner i had a wash and got changed. After i brushed my hair there was a soft knock on my window, i smiled and opened it as Drake came in.  
“i have a sweet gift for you my darling” Drake pulled me into his arms on my bed.  
I lay my back on to Drakes chest, Drake opened a black velvet box and what laid inside made my heart stop.  
It was a silver bracelet and there was a bat charm on it, carved on to the bats chest was the words “Sweet Fangs”.  
“i got it made for you” Drake smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Drake placed it around my wrist.  
I kissed Drake softly as i ran my fingers through his hair, i blushed deeply as my lips parted for a deeper kiss.  
“now be a good girl and get some rest for tonight” Drake kissed my forehead as i fell a sleep in his arms, when i woke up it was late in the afternoon and Drake was gone.   
How on earth did i sleep this long, i had some thing light to eat then i put on my hair clip and put on some lip balm. I left my neck bare except from a dab of perfume that smelled very expensive.  
I only wear perfume at fancy occasions, i wear only a tiny bit though, and of course i was going to wear my sweet fangs bracelet.  
I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection, i looked at the clock Drake would be here any minute. I went down stairs, just as i did like magic there was a soft knock at the door. A big smile appeared on my face as i opened the door.  
“do you know how happy it makes me to see you look up at me like that?” Drake asked me.  
“about as happy it makes me when i open the door to see you” i kissed Drake on the cheek and walked outside with him, Drake scooped me up in his arms and walked me down the street.  
“you make me feel like a princess” i smiled as i rested my cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
“cause you are and tonight i will show you how romantic i can be” Drake promised me.  
“so what is the last event of the love season?” i asked Drake.  
“if i told you it would spoil the surprise now wouldn't it” Drake treated me to one of his most charming of smiles and my heart jumped at it.   
Drake settled me down to my feet and brought me to the park, my breath caught in my throat.   
There was millions of tiny white lights attached to three's, there was decorations every where with soft romantic music playing as couples danced, sat together and shared romantic words with one another.  
“Drake it's beautiful” i breathed.  
“and i am honoured i have the most beautiful young Vampire to be on my arm for the event. The males will be very jealous of me and the females will envy your ability to look so stunning” Drake held my hand and led me to where the music was, he put his hand on my lower back and held my hand as we swayed and danced slowly.  
“Drake this is overwhelming, i never knew someone could be this affectionate and loving and romantic” i babbled in a whispered tone.  
“the night is still young my little queen of the night, but i have a very nice surprise for you that might make you love me even more” Drake told me.  
“that's impossible, if i loved you any more i would be a trembling wreck” i blushed lightly.  
“well then i will make sure you don't fall from your trembling” Drake spoke in a low tone and continued to dance with me. I saw Wesley dancing with Connie who was wearing a sparkly top and shorts.  
“please tell me what my surprise is?” i pleaded.  
“now now, it is coming soon, such a greedy Vampire” Drake teased.   
I hid my face in his chest, Drake lifted my face up by putting his finger under my chin. Drake took the clip out of my hair and allowed my hair to tumble down, Drake put the clip in his pocket and smiled at me.  
“up or down your hair is exquisite, now are you ready” Drake nodded towards the band playing, they suddenly switched songs and they started to play a song called “Everything I Do I Do It For You”, my favourite and it is the most romantic song i have ever heard.  
“it will be our song from now own” Drake whispered.   
Drake started to dance more gracefully as he sang the song to me, i started to tremble with the over powering feelings that was over coming me. My mind turned to dust but my heart it felt like it was going to burst at any moment it was so full.  
“your wonderful” i breathed as Drake pressed me against his chest.  
“such compliments, Don't worry i will catch you if your swoon” Drake leaned down and kissed me as the song began to end, his fingers ran through my hair as i clutched on to his shirt for support. His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me in tight.  
“i love you Drake Ashing” i whispered against his lips.  
“i love you too Detina Carnal” he whispered back.  
“i wish this night could go on forever” Drake smiled and leaned in again, i stiffened as my eyes went wide.  
“what's wrong” Drake frowned.  
“Terazor is here” my Fangs came out.  
“where is she?” Drake asked, i sniffed the air and turn around and walked in to the part of the park that wasn't filled by loved up couples.  
“Hello Detina, at midnight just as instructed” Terazor sneered, Terazor was wearing a red top and jeans, i turned to Drake and kissed his cheek.  
“sorry our evening is being cut short” Drake chuckled and handed me a scrunchy to tie up my hair, i smiled, took it and tied up my hair.   
I walked closer to Terazor.  
“you ready?” i asked, in answer Terazor lunged at me and punched me clear in the jaw. I flipped over her and kicked her in the back sending her down on the floor, i grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck and chocked her, Terazor bit my hand hard with the last of her strength making me let go.  
“where's your pretty mother to save you?” Terazor mocked.   
I raised my hand and brought it crashing down upon her face, leaving a deep scratch across her cheek, i jumped up and kicked her in the neck sending her into a tree.  
“you Feline biter” Terazor snapped.   
I glared at her and punched her in the nose making her bounce off the tree and on to her knee's, i got behind her and bit her shoulder.   
Terazor screamed out in pain. Terazor ripped off a branch from the tree and whacked me away from her, sending me to the ground as Terazor came closer and closer to me. I jumped up and kicked her hard on the head.   
This time when Terazor went down she stayed down. I stood up and wiped the blood from my lip, Drake turned me to face him, his fingers traced the cuts on my face.  
“if you drink from me will you heal faster?” Drake asked me.  
“yes, i would heal instantly because it's only a minor injury” i replied.   
Drake nodded and bared his wrist for me, i smiled and kissed his wrist then my fangs plunged into his skin, i drank slowly so the loss of blood wouldn't be a shock to his body. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, Drake was looking at me strangely.  
“you are so beautiful” Drake whispered, i licked his wrist and kissed him with all the love and passion i felt for him, Drake wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.  
“Drake what happened to the Scale gangs?” i asked.  
“i took care of them no one ever hurts my sweet fangs” Drake kissed my nose and held me close.  
“Drake Ashing will you do me a favour?” i asked Drake, Drakes eyes with filled with love and partly danger.  
“kiss me” Drake smiled devilishly at me.  
“anything for you” Drake pressed his lips on mine and made me melt.   
Drake's phone rang but Drake didn't stop kissing me until the ringing got annoying, then he growled against my lips and pulled away and answered his phone.  
“Hello” Drake said as he locked eyes with mine, his arm still tightly wrapped around my waist.  
“i will be right there” Drake ground out then hung up.   
Before i could ask him who it was he scooped me up in his arms and treated me to a very loving kiss.  
“every time you and i have some alone time it is cut short by my phone. I swear the next time we are alone I'm turning it off and devoting a whole day to you” Drake looked down at his phone with distaste.  
“i have to go yours was not the only rivals that strolled in to town, i love you very much Detina, i will call you tomorrow” Drake smiled at me.  
“good luck” i wished him, Drake kissed my knuckles then he walked off leaving me sitting on a bench.   
I don't even remember him putting me down.  
I smiled widely then i looked down at Terazor on the floor, i scooped her up in my arms and went home where my family and Terazor's was waiting and laid Terazor on the sofa.  
“well then that's another generations fight now will you get off our backs until the next fight comes along” mum said dryly.   
“congratulations Sibella” Mr Malice gave mum a small genuine smile.  
Mr Malice put Terazor over his shoulder and left the house silently with his wife.   
To celebrate my winning the fight i cooked dinner spicy chicken wings and salad, after diner i was stuffed so i had a nice long relaxing bubble bath that was mint scented. My mother was straight on the phone calling every one of our family member's telling them i won the fight.   
I could hear the pride in her voice even from upstairs as she boasted about me, and what a strong independent young lady i have become and of course how i take after her.   
I rolled my eyes playfully as i dried myself and put on my night dress.   
I crawled into bed dragging my aching muscles into the comfy embrace of my covers, it didn't take long for me to sleep and soon i was out. 

When i woke up in the early hours of the morning i got into my comfy trainers and dressed my self in my red woolly kit top and jeans, i had breakfast and relaxed on the sofa. I laughed at the T.V.  
I smiled and heard the phone ring.   
I picked it up and greeted the person on the other end, my smile slipped as i heard what the woman on the other end was telling me.   
Drake's house was blown up by their rival family and Drake is in hospital.  
I hung up the phone and ran out the house as fast as possible, my heart filled with worry for Drake and rage against the people who did this to him. 

I ran into the hospital and ran down the many corridors then i finally stopped in front of a door as i gasped for air.   
I could smell Drake's blood i knew which room he was in.  
I opened the door to see Drake in a hospital bed with him hooked up to a machine that monitored his heart beat. Drake's cheek were scratched up, his for head at a small bandage on it and his arm were bandaged up, i went over to him and keeled on the floor as i lied my head on one of his legs as i held his hand.  
“please be okay, please be okay, i don't want you die” i told him even though he wasn't awake.  
“what monster did this to you?” i asked him as i stroked his cheek, i sat on the chair next to the bed and pulled the chair as close as i could. I stroked his hand as i remembered all the times he saved me, just then a tired looking nurse came in and checked Drake.  
“will he be okay?” i asked the nurse, the nurse paused and sighed.  
“with a lot of luck he will be fine, but don't put your hopes up too high” she told me.  
“where are his family?” i asked her.  
“his parents have some injuries and his little sister has a few bumps but it looks like he got the worst of it” she said nodding at Drake.  
“he may not be awake but i think he can hear you” she told me kindly and walked out, i looked at Drake and stroked his cheek softly.  
Tears filled my eyes as i looked down at Drake.  
“my poor Drake” i said softly i sat there watching his chest go up and down with soft breathes, after a hour or two my mum walked in with a paper bag she handed it to me.  
“he will be hungry when he wakes up and i know no one likes hospital food” mother told me and looked at Drake.  
“how did you know i was here?” i asked.  
“i heard so i gathered you would be by his side” mum told me.  
“so will he be okay?” mum asked me, i looked up at her with tears in my eyes.  
“i just don't know” i said and looked at Drake.  
“remember Drake is very strong and i bet he has went through worse than this, besides he is half Immortal, i bet he will be okay” my mother said to me, i smiled at her and nodded.  
I spent a few more hours there and it was very dark outside as normal, i sighed as i watched Drake.   
Mum went down to the hospital café to get some coffee, i checked no one was looking or listening in. I keeled down and rested my elbows on the bed, linked my fingers together and looked outside the window where i could she a bright star staring down at me.  
“okay, i don't believe in gods but maybe if any are out there can you help me out with something. I know you guys must be so tired of hearing peoples requests but please save him. I don't want Drake to die, i don't want him hurt, so can you please pull a few strings and make him better. Cause it makes me sad when he is upset and to tell you the truth i really love him” i prayed.  
“you love me?” a voice asked, i opened my eyes to see Drake was awake and looking at me.  
“Drake” i said and got up and planted kisses all over his face.  
“oh Drake i thought you was never going to wake up, what animal did this to you?” i asked him in rage.  
“your so beautiful when your angry” Drake chuckled.  
“don't worry it's our family rivals they just don't like us but don't get upset about this we are going to end this soon” Drake said to me, i nodded and gave him a bag of food.  
“oh sweet fangs you shouldn't have” Drake said and opened the bag and took out some fruit.  
“my mother got them for you, how about when you get out i will bring you to a fast food place” i smiled at him.  
“that's my Vampire” Drake said and insisted i feed him grapes, every so often he would try and bite my finger to make me laugh and every time he did i burst out laughing.  
“it was strange even when i was hurt and i was losing consciousness, all i could think about was if i didn't survive who would protect you?. who would hold you and whisper i love you in your ear?. Who would buy you little gifts? and i would be damned if any one else did those things with you i will keep you forever” Drake said in a soft tone.  
“your so sweet” i said and kissed him softly.  
“my Detina your so lovely from your midnight hair to your fangs right down to your size three shoe feet” Drake stroked my cheek. Drake smiled devilishly and pulled my face down to him and kissed my neck.  
“your not the only one who can bite my sweet fangs” Drake whispered, he smiled as he showed his Feline canines that looked very sharp.

Chapter 13

As the days went by i visited Drake in hospital every day until Drake was well enough to leave, granted i allowed him to drink healing potion after healing potion to quicken the healing process.  
I held Drake's hand as we walked out of the hospital, his family was at their home that was now fixed getting his surprise welcome home party ready, i walked up the long road leading to his house. Drake told me a lot about what happen the night his house of damaged while i visited him, the explosive that was used didn't go off properly and destroyed a lot of the inside. But it was easily prepared with the right workmen.  
“i am truly happy you came to the hospital everyday, you made me feel very special” i smiled happily and gave his hand a light squeeze.  
“and i very much liked kissing you” Drake whispered in my ear, i blushed a deep red as i remembered giving him kisses to make sure he knew i loved him.  
“your welcome” i said shyly. Once we reached his house the lights were on, Drake opened the front door to see there was a big banner hanging from the door way in bold letters it said “welcome home”, Drake smiled as we shut the front door.  
“you haven't met my parents yet” Drake frowned.  
“I'm sorry you haven't had the chance to be introduced to them” Drake said as he held me close.  
“i guess i have been selfish with you keeping you all to myself” Drake drew me near then he kissed me softly and pulled back to grant me one of his heart stopping smiles.  
“Drake” a woman's voice said.   
We both looked to the door on the right to see a woman standing there with pure white hair that was tied up into a high pony tail. She was stunning, she had the perfect hour glass figure, she looked like a model. She was wearing a long purple skirt that reached her ankles, a black sleeveless top and she all so wore black stylish glasses.   
Immortals didn't have the need for them but i guess she loves wearing them.  
“Detina this is my mother Darcy” Darcy came up to us and smiled at me.  
“it's a pleasure to meet you Detina, we haven't been able to meet i guess my son has been keeping you to him self, but we have heard lots about you” Darcy told me smiling kindly to me.  
“Darcy where is my gift for Drake i can't find it any where” a tall man who looked a lot like Drake walked out of the door Darcy was in. The man was very strong looking even though he wore a suit, both Darcy and the man were Felines. The man had broad shoulders and he didn't look like he was shy about working out.  
“Detina this is my father Dorian” Dorian came up to me and smiled.  
“it's a pleasure to meet you” i said to him.  
“what a polite young lady you have for your self Drake, how are you feeling my boy?” Dorian asked Drake.  
“i am fine, hows the house?” Drake asked.  
“it was a disaster to fix but we was able to get it back to normal for your arrival” Dorian smiled.   
Dorian led us in to their front room, we talked about their family rivals and after a lavish dinner Drake insisted i joined him for a walk which was a bit of a relief for me. I felt uncomfortable around people's parents. Once we was outside and out of sight Drake held me close and began to dance with me.  
“would you like a bite my Vampire, i don't want you feeling lightheaded and fainting” Drake offered his neck to me.  
“Drake it's too soon after you coming out of hospital, besides i had enough to pulled me through” i reassured him.  
“but do you know how beautiful you look with my blood on your mouth?” Drake chuckled and held me closer as he gazed into my eyes.  
“your the most handsome Feline i have ever seen” Drake kissed my nose and walked me home, the streets were warm but silent and clear of people.  
“who was the person who sent the Scale gangs after me?” i asked, Drake side glanced at me then nodded.  
“some one who was very jealous of me” Drake chuckled darkly at his inside joke.  
“he was my rival like Terazor is yours” Drake informed me.  
“is he a Feline too?” i asked as his hand held mine with gentle care.  
“yes, he may like to twist the knife in everyone but like all Felines he has got honour, but he is evil and twisted” Drake pulled me into a kiss when we got to my front door, when Drake pulled away, i pulled him back and kissed him again.  
“just for luck” i said referring to the kiss.  
“oh my sweet little petal you have so much to learn about luck” Drake murmured in my ear in a low voice.  
“Drake my heart is melting again” i told him, Drake smiled heart meltingly at that and nuzzled my nose.  
“go inside and get some sleep, tomorrow i have a surprise for you” Drake told me.  
“another one?” i gasped.  
“your going to spoil me” i tutted, Drake kissed my knuckles.  
I went inside and went to bed, i was happy for two things one: Drake was all better now and two: i have finally met his parents, i can see how Drake turned out so well with parents like Darcy and Dorian.

When i woke up in the morning i had a wash then i made myself strawberry jam on toast then i got dressed in to my jeans and top, i sat on the sofa and read the romance book Drake gave me.   
I couldn't put it down i read through the whole thing afterwards i was all giddy about the book. I went to the Magic Fang shop and got to work, i had days off because i was having fun with the love season but now it was back to work again.   
I enjoyed every second of it.   
My mother got really good stock and it was selling really well. I sat behind the counter as Wesley walked in, i smiled brightly at him.  
“hey Detina, my mother is having a party tomorrow and she wants to have your candles scattered all over the place so i need about two hundred light blue candles, do you think i can get that?” Wesley asked with a big smile.  
“of course we can i just need your address and number” i said passing him a pad of paper. Wesley wrote down his address and number and passed it back to me.  
“i just need it eleven o clock am tomorrow okay” i nodded and gave the order to my mum, we started right away packing the order.   
“oh honey tonight me and the woman next door are going to go to her brothers art gallery, she says that he is fantastic” mum told me.  
“will you be okay at home?” she asked me carefully.  
“of course i will, you should go you rarely get out anyway, if i can go out then you can” i smiled.   
A bunch of roses was delivered to our house that afternoon from Drake, i put them in a vase in my room and smiled lightly.   
Aunt Lilly was out with my mum finding some thing suitable to wear to a art gallery. I went up stairs and got my self ready for Drake, Drake showed up at the door in neat clothes.  
“you look very smart today” i commented.  
“thank you” Drake said softly and led me to the black leafed oak tree in the middle of the woods.  
“here's your gift” Drake said and pointing toward the bark of the tree, carved in to the bark was the words “Drake & Detina” tears welled up in my eyes as i looked at it.   
Drake hugged me from behind and whispered in to my ear “the tree is ours a mark of our love for one another” Drake kissed me with all the love he felt and so did i, i ran my fingers through this hair and panted kisses all over his face. We ended up sitting under the tree beside each other.  
“you look utterly stunning today, you in your cute little slip on shoes” Drake chuckled.  
“i want to do something special for you, how about i make you a romantic dinner here tomorrow tonight i smiled at that and nodded.  
“that sounds wonderful” i told him smiling brightly at him.  
“i want our night to be remembered forever” i kissed him lovingly and pressed my forehead against his.  
“there is not a thing i would change about you, your utterly handsome and stunning like a Immortal god” Drake's eyes turned wicked.  
“Immortal god eh” Drake growled playfully.  
“well then where is my sacrifice” Drake rumbled.  
“i am your sacrifice” i mumbled shyly.  
“then feel my wrath my beauty” Drake tackled me to the ground making me laugh. I don't remember laughing so hard in my life, Drake chased me around the woods.  
Once he finally caught me i sighed happily in his arms as we watched the stars, we spent a hour there just enjoying each others company.   
Then Drake walked me home when we got to the front door he faced me.  
“you have a twig in your hair” Drake whispered and pulled it out of my hair and kissed my nose.  
“my Immortal Feline god” i whispered and kissed him back then went inside. When i went to my room and fell asleep.

I had the best bath ever, after i was dried and dressed i could still smell the mint shampoo i used. I had French toast and orange juice for breakfast because this morning was special.  
I just so happened to be the luckiest Vampire in the world, i spent a hour or so cleaned up my room.   
I went all out, i got the duster and the surface polisher, my room looked ten times better once i was finished. I went back to the Magic fang and helped out, i did a few deliveries, mum shipped off Wesley's order and i restocked the shelves.   
“okay honey i will be out tonight for the art gallery do you need anything?” she asked me.  
“no i will be fine” once the shelves was done i went out back to check all the things on our list. It took ages counting what we had and writing it down but it was worth it, our stock was great and we didn't need any more for the time being.   
We shut the Magic Fang early today, mum wanted to get ready and she took ages when she gets ready, i however take five minutes exactly.  
While mum was up stairs getting ready i was on the sofa watching a bit of T.V while eating brownie batter from the bowl, after a hour my mum came down stairs wearing a dark purple dress that was just beautiful on her.   
My mothers hair was down for a change and it was all wavy. My mum left with the woman next door as i went up stairs to get ready for my own little get together.   
I got dressed into a black dress and black slip on shoes.  
I smiled at it and put it all on, i rubbed a little lip balm on my lips and went to the black leafed oak in the middle of the woods. Drake was already there in stunning black clothes that made him look very dashing. There was a red blanket out on the floor with a large clear bottle of pure orange juice on a ice bucket, a set of plates, a red heart shape picnic basket and a candle's in a candle holder. My heart warmed as i noticed it was the candle's the Magic Fang sells.  
“hello Drake” i smiled up at him.  
“hello Detina” Drake held my hand and kissed my knuckled.  
“you look stunning” Drake told me with warm loving eyes.  
“well you look dashing” i commented, Drake held me close to him.  
“do not tease me young Vampire you are not the only one here who can bite” Drake breathed on my neck making me blush and hide my face in his chest.  
“so shy” Drake chuckled and held me.   
“i just feel so nervous around you” i told him looking down still wrapped up in his arms.  
“do you now, why is that my night petal” Drake murmured.  
“because of that, your always complimenting me and being so perfect, some times i feel that it's only one sided” Drake took my hand and placed it over his heart, his heart was beating fast.  
“your effect on me is mesmerizing, i am mystified every day of your purity and intelligence, how could i not love you” Drake smiled at me.  
“oh please, don't make me gag” a cold voice spoke.   
A Feline Drakes age stepped out of the shadows, he looked nothing like Drake but i guess he was good looking, his hair was a bright blond with a Brown streak in it, the fur on his ears and tail was brown too. I noticed that he wore top to toe black.  
“hello Alexander” Drake spoke just as coldly.  
“Drake didn't tell you i was the one who sent the Snake gang after you, not the brightest bunch but they have their uses i guess” Alexander sniffed.  
“you sent them after me, why?” i asked.  
“i knew sending them after you would cut up Drake inside, then blowing up his house was bonus” Alexander chuckled cruelly, that sparked my anger, he almost killed Drake.  
“wait a minute Drake knew me for just longer than a minute when your sent the Scales after me?, how could you of known he would fall for me?” i asked him.  
Alexander stiffened.  
“your correct Detina, my fascination with you was just luck with him, he was after you for himself. I found out he has been stalking you for a while now” Drake informed me.  
“once i found out you two were together, you were ruined Detina, such a pity” Alexander sighed.  
“now Vampire, time to meet your death” Alexander hunched his back as his caws lengthened and sharpened as he locked his eyes on me, Drake appeared in front of me in the same position.  
“stay out of this Drake this is none of your business” Alexander spat.  
“to hell it isn't that's my Vampire” Drake lunged at him and scratched his face deeply, i winced knowing that would leave a terrible mark.   
Alexander knocked Drake out of the way and came after me, i yelped and ran through the woods. Don't get me wrong i knew how to fight Terazor but Alexander the Feline i didn't know how to defend myself against that, so i kept running.   
I have to figure out a plan.  
Damn this dress!, i can't run properly in these shoes either i snarled in my mind. I kicked off the shoes and started to run a bit better.  
I could hear them fighting in the background and i came to a sudden halt as i came to a very deep pool of water, it looked like a small lake. I bit my lip, frightened, i didn't know how to swim and i was afraid of deep water.   
I heard snapping of twigs and i turned around to see Alexander a foot away from me charging at me with hate in his eyes, he pulled me under the water.   
I tried to reach to the surface but Alexander tightened his grip on my throat as air burst from my mouth. Before i could pass out Drake pulled both me and Alexander out of the water, Drake threw me to the ground next to the water to recover.   
I choked the water out of my mouth as i gasped for air, once my breathing was okay again i saw Drake ripping Alexander clothes apart in his goal to scratch, bite and scar his skin.   
Once Alexander was on the floor injured still but breathing, Drake came to me and held me tightly. I dug my nails into his back as i clutched him for dear life, i shivered and trembled as i recalled the horrible water.  
“shhh . . .calm down, oh my sweet fangs what did he do to you” Drake cooed stroking my wet hair as my death grip on him never loosened.  
“now, now my young Vampire it's okay, i will never let that cretin touch you again, no i wont, shhhh now my night petal, shhhh, let me take you home” Drake carried me home, it was only when i realized Drake stepped into my bed room i loosened my grip but didn't let go, Drake set me on my feet and told me to get dry and changed, i shivered as i got changed.   
Once i was dry Drake held me under the covers of my bed, i was still scared of what happened so Drake held me close with my head against his chest, he kissed my forehead and cooed sweet beautiful words to me.  
“sleep my angel of darkness i will not let any harm become of you” i was there in Drakes arms for a hour just enjoying his company until i went to sleep, i knew Drake never left me that night, i woke up some time in the night to see Drake stroking my hair.  
“oh my god!” i sat up fast.  
“what is it?” Drake asked, his every word was coated in concern.  
“our dinner, all your planning went to waste” i looked up at him.  
“I'm so sorry our dinner was ruined” i hugged him.  
“your very life was in danger and your worried about us not enjoying the dinner i prepared, you really are to caring for words” Drake smiled at me warmly.  
“i can always make another dinner” Drake shrugged.  
“no i will make you one, i still owe you one if you remember besides you made me dinner i should make you one” i said and rested my head on his chest.  
“you have to sleep Drake, or you will be tired in the morning” i mumbled as i closed my eyes.  
“if me sleeping will help you rest then so be it, now sleep, i will join your dreams soon” i smiled lightly and fell deeply into sleep.   
Unfortunately our sleep didn't last long because at some time in the night we both woke up again to find a note stuck to my window, Drake opened it as he read it his eyes turned dark and deadly.  
“what is it?” i asked.  
“it's from Alexander he says that he will try and kill you again, but i am going to protect you. There was no point in my life where i was more scared than seeing Alexander under the water with you, i will kill him for you” Drake kissed me with all the burning emotion he felt.  
“Drake” i gasped for air.  
“hush i will be more gentle” Drake softened and held me close as he kissed me lovingly, i ran my hands up and down his arms and smiled into the kiss.  
“now i would like you to get dressed and come with me” Drake said and waited patiently on my bed as i got changed into comfy clothes.   
I returned to Drake, he smiled and led me to town, he sat with me on a bench as he prepared himself for Alexander.  
“come on Detina, we are going to find Alexander” Drake held my hand as we went to Alexander's house, which was the creepiest looking building i have ever came across, Drake told me to wait outside in fear of me getting caught up with a fight.  
“when i come out i will treat you to a nice meal” Drake kissed my forehead and walked inside, i smiled at Drake. I'm so proud of how strong he was and then it was complete silence.   
I looked up at the half moon in the sky and smiled at it, i stood outside shuffling to keep warm cause it was a little chilly. An hour went by and i was getting worried sick but then five minutes later Drake came out looking angry, then he caught sight of me and smiled then came over to me.  
“Alexander is taken care of” Drake informed me.  
“then why so angry?” i asked.  
“it wasn't as slow and painful as i would of liked, i wanted him to drown in pain in my hands” i held his hands and kissed them.  
“your hands are not dangerous things they are soft and gentle and very kind” i kissed him and smiled at him.   
Drake led me off to the Fire Fly place we went to on our first date, Drake sat us at a table and rubbed my hands to keep them warm. A waitress came to the table and smiled at us.  
“what can i get you?” the waitress asked.  
“my date would like a vanilla milkshake and i would like an ice tea” Drake told her, the waitress nodded and walked off to place our order.  
Drake kissed my hand and smiled charmingly at me.  
“your so sweet to me” i smiled shyly  
“bite me” Drake muttered to me.  
“i can't not in a public place” i blushed.  
“i know, i just wanted you to blush” Drake chuckled  
“i want you to enjoy your self” Drake told me as the waitress came back and put our drinks on the table.  
“anything else?” the waitress asked.  
“oh yes there is one more thing” Drake held her arm and pulled her down to his level and whispered some thing in her ear, the waitress frown but nodded.  
“what was that about?” i asked.  
“a treat for you” Drake smiled and stroked my hands making me feel nervous.  
“you are spoiling me” i smiled.   
Drake stroked each of my fingers and gazed at my hands, the waitress came back with three courses for us, first came the chips and dip which was quiet nice then came burger and chips, then for desserts which was ice cream sundae. After the dinner Drake took me to the park where we dance last time and slow danced in the moon light with me.  
“you've been so sweet and romantic with me, i feel like i have to repay you” i told him, Drake chuckled and kissed my cheek.  
“no need for payment my sweet fangs, there is one more thing to this perfect night” Drake smiled at me.  
“there is a vampire custom i think you will recall, when two young Immortals fall in love they exchange blood so they are connected” Drake held my gaze as he ran his hands down my arms and linked fingers with me.   
He raised our joined hand and kissed my vein in my wrist, he cradled my wrist in his hands and tenderly kissed it, his Feline fangs bit into my skin as he drank from me. I raised his wrist to my lips and bit him too, licked his bite mark and Drake did the same to me. Drake twirled me around just to make me smile.  
“you are a virgin aren't you?” Drake said as he placed his chin on top of my head.  
“okay there is just no way you found that out from just taking my blood, so how did you find that one out?” i asked.  
“calm down my vampire, it was guess and a very good guess in fact” Drake smiled and lifted my chin with his gentle hand.  
“i love you” Drake told me.  
“i love you too” i melted.  
“My Strong Tall Feline” i teased.  
“My Sweet Little Vampire” Drake spoke with love in his voice as leaned down and kissed me with all the love he felt.


End file.
